Gegen die Zeit
by drea78
Summary: Vier tote Männer wurden bereits gefunden, doch das BAU-Team hat keinen Anhaltspunkt. Einer von ihnen ist in Gefahr. Können sie ihn schützen? Morgan/JJ
1. Chapter 1

Die Charaktere in dieser Story gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und schreibe lediglich zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.

-

Summary: Vier tote Männer wurden bereits gefunden, doch das BAU-Team hat keinen Anhaltspunkt. Einer von ihnen ist in Gefahr. Können sie ihn schützen? Morgan/JJ

Warnings: Mentions of rape and violence!! Don't like it, don't read it! Spoilers for Profiler, Profiled!

-

-

1. Kapitel

Derek Morgan lag neben seiner Freundin und sah ihr beim aufwachen zu. Es war 7 Uhr Morgens, die Sonne schien bereits hell ins Zimmer und sie hatten eine wundervolle Nacht hinter sich.  
Da sie noch etwas Zeit hatten bis sie zur Arbeit mussten genoss er den Augenblick und sah zu wie JJ – Jennifer Jereau – sich langsam regte und schließlich die Augen öffnete.  
„Hallo!", sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Guten Morgen", antwortete Derek und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schultern. Eine Weile lagen sie still da und genossen die Nähe des anderen.  
„Ich wünschte wir müssten nicht arbeiten", sagte JJ ein wenig wehmütig. „Einfach mal einen Tag nur ausspannen, grade heute wäre das schön!"  
„Wir holen das nach, JJ. Wenn wir in den nächsten Tagen keinen neuen Fall reinkriegen, dann erlaubt uns Hotch vielleicht mal ein verlängertes Wochenende."  
„Ein bisschen Pause hätten wir uns ja wirklich mal verdient! Seit Wochen haben wir einen Fall nach dem anderen. Wir waren kaum zu Hause."  
„Ja, also kann es nur besser werden!"  
Schließlich standen sie auf und JJ ging als erstes ins Bad, während Derek in der Küche Kaffee aufsetzte und Frühstück machte. In Gedanken sortierte er bereits seine Fallakten. Es war einiges an Schreibtischarbeit nachzuholen. Das Team der BAU, der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI, hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten etliche Fälle gehabt und für den ganzen Papierkram war nicht viel Zeit gewesen. Er hoffte, dass sie nun mal etwas Glück hatten. Er wollte mit JJ endlich mal wieder ein wenig Privatleben genießen. Der Gedanke an seine Freundin ließ ihn lächeln.  
Gestern war der schönste Abend seines Lebens gewesen. Sie waren ausgegangen, hatten ein wunderbares Essen genossen und waren dann noch spazieren gegangen. Und er hatte seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen und sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten würde.  
Erst hatte sie ihn einen Moment ganz erstaunt angeguckt und ihm war das Herz in die Hose gerutscht. Doch dann war sie praktisch in seine Arme gesprungen und hatte lachend „JA!", gerufen. „Ja, ja, ja!"  
Nun lief sein Herz fast über. Er grinste glücklich während er den Tisch deckte.

JJ lies sich Zeit im Bad. Sie dachte an die letzten 1 ½ Jahre, die sie mit Derek zusammen war. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so gut zusammen passen würden.  
Auf der Arbeit war er immer der ewig flirtende Charmeur gewesen. Im Privatleben war er anders - ernster, sanfter. Er war ruhig, geduldig, humorvoll und wahnsinnig sexy. Und er hatte nur noch Augen für sie! Darüber würde sie sich sicher nicht beschweren.  
Da ihre Arbeit ihnen jeden Tag die Schrecklichsten Sachen vor Augen hielt versuchten sie so gut es ging aus ihrem Privatleben herauszuhalten. Es gelang nicht immer aber besser als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Seit einem halben Jahr wohnten sie zusammen und auch ihr Zusammenleben klappte reibungslos. Trotzdem hatte sie seinen Antrag nicht erwartet. Und grade deshalb war der gestrige Tag für sie etwas ganz besonderes gewesen. Ein Tag den sie sicher nie vergessen würde. Glücklich betrachtete sie den schmalen Ring an ihrem Finger, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Schmal und schlicht. Er wusste genau was ihr gefiel.

Als sie in ein Handtuch gehüllt vor dem Spiegel stand und ihr Gesicht eincremte kam Derek herein. Er kam zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
„Frühstück ist fertig", sagte er. „Ich gehe noch schnell duschen."  
Sie beobachtete wie er sich auszog und seufzte traurig, dass sie zu wenig Zeit hatten. Sonst hätte sie ihn jetzt noch einmal verführen können. Er hatte einen starken, muskulösen Körper und sie konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Aber wenn sie zu spät kamen würden ihre Kollegen und Freunde sie den ganzen Tag necken und Hotch würde sauer sein. Auch wenn er ihnen ihr Glück gönnte, so war er noch immer Teamleiter und hatte dafür zu sorgen, dass die Arbeit getan wurde. Seine erste Reaktion auf ihre Beziehung war nicht so gut gewesen. Inzwischen hatten sie ihm bewiesen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten konnten, aber als ihr Chef beobachtete er sie noch immer genau.  
Sie hoffte, dass die bevorstehende Hochzeit ihren Büroleiter nicht dazu nötigte das Team auseinander zu reißen und sie zu trennen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Büro in Quantico unterhielten sie sich über ihre Hochzeitspläne. Es war März und sie überlegten im September zu heiraten. So hatten sie noch Zeit für einige Vorbereitungen. Da ihre Freizeit oft ziemlich rar war wollten sie frühzeitig anfangen zu planen.  
„Willst du es Hotch und den anderen schon erzählen?" fragte JJ Derek.  
„Ich denke schon. Aber nicht im Büro, lass uns das privat halten. Wenn wir uns Morgen in der Pause zum Essen treffen könnten wir es erzählen!" antwortete er.  
„Gute Idee."

Im Büro angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem Kuss. JJ ging in ihr Büro, Derek zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Guten Morgen, Reid, – Elle, – Gideon!"  
„Guten Morgen! Du siehst ganz schön fröhlich aus!" stellte Elle fest.  
„Tja, es ist ja auch ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?!"  
„Klingt als hättet ihr euer Wochenende genossen", sagte Reid.  
„Es war perfekt! Und bei dir Reid? Hast du irgendetwas unternommen oder warst du zu Hause?"  
„Beides. Aber ich erzähl es dir lieber nicht, sonst wirst du mich den ganzen Tag ärgern! Und wenn ich an den ganzen Papierkram denke habe ich sowieso schon keine Lust!"  
„Ach komm, ist doch schön mal nicht unterwegs zu sein."  
„Stimmt schon, aber trotzdem…"  
„Ich glaube, wir sind alle ein wenig urlaubsreif!" mischte sich Elle in das Gespräch ein.  
Die beiden Männer nickten.  
Derek dreht sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um und begann seine Akten zu sortieren.  
Beim Aufräumen fiel ihm ein Briefumschlag auf. Sein Name stand drauf, aber kein Absender. Da keine Briefmarke auf dem Umschlag war musste ihm den Brief jemand auf den Schreibtisch gelegt haben. Er sah zu seinen beiden Kollegen. Ab und an ärgerten sie einander ein bisschen, um die Stimmung etwas aufzumuntern. Er fragte sich, was sie sich wohl diesmal hatten einfallen lassen.  
Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und öffnete den Brief. Darin war nur ein einfaches Blatt Papier. Er faltete es auseinander.

--------------------------------------------------------  
Du weißt genau, dass wir zusammengehören!  
Tu nicht so, als wäre ich dir egal!  
Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass wir zusammen kommen!  
Bald!

-  
Mehr stand nicht auf dem Zettel. Genervt warf er das Blatt auf den Tisch. Jeder hier wusste dass er mit JJ zusammen war. Es waren inzwischen 1 ½ Jahre und immer noch bekam er ab und zu irgendwelche Briefe oder Frauen denen er auf den Gängen begegnete flirteten mit ihm. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte eine Frau ihn sogar eingeladen. Und er wusste genau, dass sie ihn schon mit JJ gesehen hatte.  
Himmel, diese Frauen kannten ihn gar nicht!  
Früher - vor JJ - hatte er ebenfalls gerne geflirtet und war mit vielen Frauen ausgegangen. Allerdings nur, wenn sie Single waren. Alles andere war einfach zu kompliziert und auch einfach nicht richtig.  
Er war etwas ärgerlich und der Ton in dem kurzen Brief kam ihm auch ein wenig seltsam vor, aber manche Leute hatten wohl einfach eine rege Fantasie. ‚Okay, ignorier es am besten einfach', sagte er sich. Seufzend wandte er sich seinen Akten zu und fing an zu arbeiten.

JJ lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte. Soeben hatte sie eine halbe Stunde mit einem Dienststellenleiter der Polizei von Virginia telefoniert. Und nun fing bereits ihr Faxgerät an zu rattern und spuckte eine Seite nach der anderen aus. Ein neuer Fall… Zurzeit war ihnen aber auch keine Pause gegönnt.  
Da die Morde hier in der Nähe stattgefunden hatten würden sie zumindest nicht verreisen müssen und konnten die Abende zu Hause verbringen. Na ja, oder im Büro, je nachdem wie es lief.  
Als das Faxgerät still war holte sie die Unterlagen und sortierte sie. Dann rief sie Hotch in seinem Büro an.  
„Agent Hotchner", meldete er sich.  
„JJ hier. Ich habe grade einen neuen Fall rein bekommen. In einer halben Stunde habe ich die Unterlagen gesichtet."  
„In Ordnung, wir treffen uns dann in meinem Büro. Ich rufe die anderen in einer Stunde in den Konferenzraum."

Eine Stunde später waren sie am runden Tisch versammelt. Gideon stand mit Hotch zusammen an der Tafel, an der sie die Fotos der Opfer gehängt hatten. Derek, Elle und Reid saßen nebeneinander und warteten. JJ kam mit einem Stapel Akten herein und verteilte sie an ihre Kollegen.  
„In Ordnung, lasst uns anfangen!" sagte Hotch und gab JJ ein Zeichen zu beginnen.  
„ Wir haben vier Opfer, alle wurden hier in der Nähe gefunden, im Abstand von mindestens einem halben Jahr. Die erste Tat war vor drei Jahren – Sam Granger, schwarz, 29 Jahre alt, verheiratet, arbeitete als Techniker in einer Handyfirma.  
10 Monate später das nächste Opfer – Jack Cole, schwarz, 35 Jahre, liiert, Versicherungsvertreter.  
14 Monate später war das Opfer Eric Swanson, schwarz, 31 Jahre alt, verheiratet, Filialleiter einer Drogeriekette.  
Das letzte Opfer wurde gestern Abend gefunden – Peter Norton, 28 Jahre alt, ledig, ebenfalls schwarz, Assistenzarzt."  
„ Alle Opfer wurden in der Nähe einer Bundesstrasse am Waldrand gefunden", fuhr Hotch fort. „ Sie sind dort abgelegt worden, gestorben sind sie woanders. Jeder von ihnen hatte zahlreiche Verletzungen, alle wurden vergewaltigt. Gestorben sind sie laut gerichtsmedizinischem Gutachten an Dehydration, Blutverlust und Infektionen. Zwischen dem Tag der Entführung und dem Fund der Leiche lagen zwischen 8 und 12 Tagen."  
„Warum werden wir erst jetzt dazugezogen?" fragte Reid.  
„Zwischen den einzelnen Taten lag soviel Zeit, dass es keiner in Zusammenhang gebracht hat", antwortete Gideon auf die Frage. „ Peter Norton wurde jedoch ganz in der Nähe von Jack Cole gefunden. Die gleiche Polizeidienststelle war zuständig und ein Detective hat an den Fall erinnert. Sie haben nach ähnlichen Fällen gesucht, die anderen beiden Opfer gefunden und uns um Hilfe gebeten."  
„Haben die Opfer irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit, außer dass alle schwarz sind und hier in der Nähe wohnen?" fragte Morgan.  
„Bisher hat die Polizei nichts gefunden. Das werden wir überprüfen müssen!" sagte Hotch.  
„Gab es sonst irgendwelche Besonderheiten?" klingte sich nun auch Elle ein.  
„Alle Opfer bekamen in den Monaten vor ihrer Entführung Briefe und bzw. oder kleine Geschenke. Nach Informationen der Familien und Freundinnen nahm das aber keiner ernst. Die Briefe hatten nie Absender. Sie enthielten keine Drohungen, " sagte JJ. „Sowohl die Frauen von Sam Granger und Eric Swanson, als auch die Freundin von Jack Cole sagten aus, dass sich die Männer in den Monaten vor der Entführung beobachtet gefühlt haben. Sie hatten aber keine konkreten Hinweise, es war wohl nur ein Gefühl. Sie hatten es zwar den Frauen erzählt, den Familien aber nicht."  
„Also ist unser Täter wahrscheinlich ein Stalker!" stellte Elle fest.  
„Höchstwahrscheinlich!" stimmte Gideon zu.  
„Aber ob sie tatsächlich beobachtet wurden wissen wir nicht, oder?!" meinte Morgan. „Ich meine, wir hatten doch sicher schon mal alle das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden."  
„Ja, hattest du das Gefühl?" fragte Reid.  
„Sicher, bei den Menschen denen wir in unseren Fällen begegnen ist das ja wohl kein Wunder wenn man ab und an mal ein bisschen paranoid wird?"  
„Zumindest ist es etwas, wovor wir warnen können!" meinte JJ. „Wenn wir eine Pressekonferenz machen, können wir sagen, dass die Männer solche Sachen ernster nehmen sollten, besonders, wenn sie dazu noch Nachrichten von Unbekannten kriegen sollten."  
„So weit sind wir noch nicht ganz", sagte Hotch. „ Zuerst werden wir uns das Haus des letzten Opfers ansehen. Sie sind alle vor ihrer Haustür entführt worden. Vielleicht gibt es da irgendwelche Gemeinsamkeiten. Es kann sein, dass er die Auswahl der Opfer auch danach trifft wie gut er an sie rankommen kann. In einer sehr belebten Gegend würde eine Entführung ja nicht unbemerkt bleiben. Elle, Reid, ich möchte das ihr das macht!  
Gideon und Derek ihr seht euch die Fundorte der Leichen an.  
JJ und ich werden die Akten noch mal nach Gemeinsamkeiten der Opfer durchgehen. Wir treffen uns dann wieder hier."

Die Agents standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Schreibtischen, um ihre Jacken zu holen.  
Als Derek seine Jacke anzog fiel sein Blick auf die Nachricht, die er erst heute Morgen gefunden hatte. Er blieb stehen und las sie noch einmal. Ein absurder Gedanke ging durch seinen Kopf.  
Reid merkte sein zögern. „Was ist los, Morgan?" fragte er.  
„Ich, ich weiß nicht", Derek schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich nichts."  
„Was bedeutet das? Irgendetwas hast du doch!"  
Reid kam zu ihm. „Morgan?"  
Derek nahm den Zettel und reichte ihn Reid. Dieser brauchte nur wenige Sekunden um die Nachricht zu überfliegen.  
„Wann hast du das bekommen?"  
„Heute Morgen lag ein Umschlag mit dieser Nachricht auf dem Tisch – kein Absender."  
„Was ist los?" Gideon kam zu ihnen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Nachricht in Reids Hand. „Was ist das?"  
„Morgan hat sie heute bekommen", sagte Reid und reichte den Zettel weiter.  
„Ist das die erste Nachricht dieser Art?" fragte Gideon und sah Derek an.  
„Ja… nein… ich meine, ich hatte immer mal wieder irgendwelche Nachrichten. Aber die letzte ist schon Wochen her. Ich hab mich gar nicht weiter darum gekümmert und sie weggeworfen."  
„War es dieselbe Handschrift?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Derek wusste nicht recht, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, das sich langsam zu einem Knoten in seinem Magen formte. Gideon und Reid sahen so ernst aus.  
„Reid, Elle und du ihr fahrt los, wie besprochen. Morgan, ich möchte darüber mit Hotch sprechen." Er packte den jüngeren Mann sanft am Arm und schob ihn Richtung Konferenzraum, in dem Hotch und JJ mit den Fallakten saßen.  
Hotch hob überrascht den Kopf, als Gideon und Morgan hereinkamen.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er.  
Gideon reichte ihm den Brief und er und JJ lasen die kurze Nachricht.  
„Was ist das?" fragte JJ.  
„Morgan hat die Nachricht heute bekommen", sagte Gideon. Er bedeutete Derek sich an den Tisch zu setzen.  
„Er kam ohne Absender und es war nicht die erste Nachricht."  
Hotch sah Derek an. JJ's Blick ging zwischen den ihm und Gideon hin und her, dann sah sie ihren Verlobten an.  
„Ihr meint, das hat etwas mit unserem Fall zu tun?" fragte sie. „Meint ihr etwa, dieser Kerl hat Derek im Visier?" Sie sah die beiden älteren Männer ungläubig an.  
„Er würde ins Opferprofil passen!" sagte Hotch leise.  
„ Schwarz, 32 Jahre alt, liiert, wohnt im selben Umkreis… er bekommt immer wieder Nachrichten und noch vorhin hat er gesagt, er fühle sich manchmal beobachtet!"  
Gideon sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen an.  
Derek saß ganz still und wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.  
„Bestimmt passen ziemlich viele Leute in das Profil, nicht nur ich", meinte er schließlich.  
„Und außerdem war doch ziemlich viel Zeit zwischen den Morden."  
„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob sich der Stressfaktor irgendwie erhöht hat und unser Täter nicht schon wieder auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer ist. Du passt auf jeden Fall ziemlich gut ins Bild. Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen!" Hotch sah Derek ernst an.  
„Was sollen wir also tun?" fragte nun JJ.  
„Da du nicht bewaffnet bist, JJ, möchte ich, dass euch einer von uns abends nach Hause bringt. Wenn ihr da seid, schaltet ihr sofort die Alarmanlage an. Du gehst erstmal nirgendwo alleine hin, Derek, weder im Dienst noch in eurer Freizeit! Achte darauf, ob dich tatsächlich jemand beobachtet. Solltest du noch mehr Nachrichten kriegen, öffne sie mit Handschuhen, so dass wir vielleicht noch Fingerabdrücke finden können. Sei einfach wachsam! In Ordnung?" Eindringlich sah Gideon Derek an. „Derek?"  
„Okay, okay! Aber ehrlich gesagt macht ihr beiden mir jetzt wirklich Angst!"  
„Angst ist gut!" erwiderte Gideon. „Sie macht dich vorsichtig!"

Eine Woche später war Derek mehr als frustriert. Er hatte schon das Gefühl total paranoid zu sein. Sie hatten noch nicht die geringste Spur in diesem Fall. Selbst das Profil war mehr als dürftig, nachdem der Mörder kaum Spuren hinterlassen hatte.  
Seine Kollegen hatten ihn in der letzten Woche so sehr dazu gedrillt wachsam zu sein, dass er hinter jeder Ecke Gefahren sah und total nervös war.  
Er hatte auch Angst. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob das nicht alles nur Zufall war, war da natürlich die Angst. Auch JJ fürchtete sich. Inzwischen konnten sie die rare Freizeit kaum noch genießen, alles drehte sich um diesen verdammten Fall. Auch von ihrer Verlobung hatten sie noch nichts gesagt.  
An diesem Abend brachte Hotch sie nach Hause. Er kam mit zur Tür und wartete bis Derek und JJ drin waren und die Alarmanlage eingeschaltet hatten.  
Schweigend zogen sie ihre Jacken aus, gingen ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch.  
„Ich frage mich, wie lange das nun noch so weiter gehen soll!" Derek zog JJ in seine Arme. „Ich würde mich gerne wieder normal fühlen."  
Traurig lächelte JJ ihn an. „Das wäre wirklich schön! Aber wir sollten lieber kein Risiko eingehen!"  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber das Ganze macht mich wahnsinnig. Wir wissen nicht mal ob ich wirklich in Gefahr bin! Reid kommt sogar mit wenn ich mal auf Toilette muss. Irgendwie übertreiben sie alle."  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen! Und ich auch!"  
„Und wenn das alles nur Zufall ist? Es sieht nicht so aus als würden wir unseren Täter in nächster Zeit schnappen. Wir können doch nicht Wochen und Monate so weiter machen."  
„Wenn es nötig ist schaffen wir das auch!" sagte JJ.  
Derek wollte etwas sagen, dann schloss er den Mund wieder.  
„Weißt du, ich habe das Gefühl du versuchst es zu verdrängen, aber die Gefahr besteht nun mal. Sie ist real! Gideon und Hotch haben viel Erfahrung in solchen Dingen und wenn sie sich so ernsthaft Sorgen machen, dann besteht wahrscheinlich auch ein Grund dazu. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, warum wehrst du dich so dagegen, dass alle auf dich aufpassen?"  
„Ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, JJ. Ich bin FBI-Agent, ich sollte ja wohl auch auf mich selber aufpassen können!"  
„Meinst du sie zweifeln an dir, ist es das? Komm schon, Derek, du weißt dass es nicht so ist! Jeder aus dem Team würde dir jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen!"  
„Im Moment wohl eher nicht…" meinte Derek düster.  
JJ drehte seinen Kopf zu sich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Immer!" sagte sie überzeugt. „Diese Sache sollte dein Selbstbewusstsein nicht so untergraben."  
Frustriert legte Derek seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, was mit mir los ist. Ich sollte dankbar sein, aber ich bin es nicht."  
„Die Vorstellung dass sie Recht haben ist ja auch nicht besonders schön! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, was er mit diesen Männern gemacht hat und daran denke, dass er dich vielleicht auch will..." Sie erschauerte bei dem Gedanken.  
Derek sagte nichts dazu. Die ganze Woche hatte sich der Knoten in seinem Magen nicht gelöst. Entführt zu werden war nicht das wovor er am meisten Angst hatte. Das Team hätte in diesem Fall wahrscheinlich Chancen ihn zu finden, denn schließlich wären sie dann von Anfang an an dem Fall dran. Schmerzen waren es auch nicht unbedingt. Wenn sie nicht mehr auszuhalten waren, dann rettete der Körper sich normalerweise von selber in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Aber alle Männer waren auch vergewaltigt worden.  
Der Gedanke rief Erinnerungen in ihm wach, die er lieber verdrängte. Seine Vergangenheit hielt er normalerweise tief in seinem Inneren verschlossen. Meistens gelang es ihm ganz gut, er hatte schließlich jahrelange Übung. Manchmal kam alles wieder zurück und dann brauchte er schon mal ein paar Tage um es wieder in sich zu verschließen. Aber bisher war es ihm immer gelungen. Und seit er mit JJ zusammen war gelang es ihm noch besser. Sie war immer da und half ihm über seine Alpträume hinweg.  
Aber im Moment hatte sein Schutzschild viele kleine Löcher und er kam kaum noch nach sie zu stopfen.  
JJ wusste Bescheid, natürlich wusste sie es. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er etwas vor ihr verstecken könnte. Aber im Moment drängte sie nicht, wartete dass er redete. Doch die ganze Situation machte ihn schier verrückt und er wollte seine alten Dämonen nicht wieder ausgraben und sich auch noch damit befassen.

-


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel

-

Fünf Wochen später hatte das BAU-Team immer noch keine Hinweise auf den Mörder. Sie waren inzwischen auch mit weiteren Fällen beschäftigt. Sie versuchten trotzdem in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht nachzulassen, aber der ein oder andere fragte sich, ob sie sich nicht doch geirrt hatten. Das Problem war, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter waren. Keiner wusste, ob Gefahr bestand oder nicht.

JJ war froh, dass Derek zumindest wieder etwas besser drauf war. Er sah das alles inzwischen wieder gelassener. Auch die Alpträume hatten wieder aufgehört.

Manchmal machte sie sich Sorgen, weil sie so gar nicht wussten woran sie waren. Aber inzwischen war sie zu beschäftigt um sich darum viele Gedanken zu machen.

Letzte Woche hatten sie dem Team von ihrer Verlobung erzählt. Alle hatten sich für sie gefreut. Na ja, sie waren auch ein wenig erstaunt gewesen, anscheinend hatte niemand gedacht, dass ihre Beziehung SO ernst war. JJ lächelte vor sich hin.

Sie war ja zuerst selber ein wenig erstaunt gewesen. Derek hatte Jahre lang niemals eine ernsthafte Beziehung gehabt, immer nur kurze Dates und One Night Stands. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte sie sich oft gefragt, ob sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten.

Aber er hatte sein Herz tatsächlich für sie geöffnet, sie zweifelte nicht mehr an seinen Gefühlen.

Seine Mutter und seine beiden Schwestern waren mehr als erfreut als sie von ihrer Verlobung erfuhren. Sie halfen nun fleißig dabei die Hochzeit zu planen.

Ihre Mutter war wie immer ein wenig unterkühlt. Auch wenn sie nichts anderes erwartet hatte, so war sie dennoch enttäuscht. Die Beziehung zu ihrer Mutter war kompliziert und ihre Treffen endeten meistens so, dass einer von ihnen wütend war.

‚Das wird sich nie ändern', dachte sie seufzend. ‚Aber Dereks Familie gleicht das mit ihrem Enthusiasmus mehr als aus.'

-

Nachmittags bekam JJ neue Fallakten aus einer kleinen Stadt in Minnesota.

Sie besprach sich mit Hotch und eine halbe Stunde später trafen sie sich im Konferenzraum. Es ging um einen Serienbrandstifter, die Besprechung dauerte nicht lange.

Zwei Stunden später war das Team auf dem Weg nach Minnesota.

Im Flugzeug wurde der Fall weiter besprochen.

„10 Brände innerhalb von drei Wochen", sagte Reid. „Das ist ziemlich viel."

„Ja, aber bis heute waren keine Menschen verletzt. Die Brände waren immer in Gebäuden die leer standen oder Bürogebäuden in denen nicht mehr gearbeitet wurde. Meistens nachts. Die Polizei hat noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, hat das ganze wohl auch nicht so wichtig genommen, bis bei dem heutigen eine Frau verletzt wurde." Hotch sah in der Akte nach. „Es war eine Reinigungskraft. Hat eine schwere Rauchvergiftung und verschiedene Prellungen und Schnitte. Die hat sie sich wohl geholt als sie durch das Gebäude geirrt ist."

„Die Frage ist, inwieweit sich sein Verhalten nun ändert. Anscheinend war es ja nicht seine Absicht jemanden zu verletzen, im Gegenteil, " sagte Elle.

„Die Frage ist, was seine Absicht ist", meinte Reid.

„Ich würde sagen, er ist fasziniert vom Feuer." Derek sah sich noch mal die Fotografien der Gebäude an. „Überall ist ein ziemlich großer Schaden entstanden. Es waren große Brände und ich wette, unser Brandstifter hat sie sich angesehen."

„Mit Sicherheit", stimmte Gideon zu. „Wahrscheinlich spielt Feuer in seinem Leben eine große Bedeutung. Und er ist wahrscheinlich aus dieser Stadt, sonst wüsste er nicht so gut über die Gebäude Bescheid."

„Okay Leute, das Profil dürfte nicht so schwierig sein. Wir landen gleich. Lasst uns dann gleich an die Arbeit gehen!"

-

Bereits am späten Nachmittag gaben sie das erste Briefing für die örtliche Polizei.

Danach gingen sie ins Hotel und aßen zusammen zu Abend.

Etwas später gingen JJ und Derek zusammen spazieren. Sie genossen es alleine zu sein ohne in ihrem Haus eingesperrt zu sein.

Es war fast Vollmond und die Gegend war wunderschön. Hand in Hand gingen sie einen Weg entlang der zu einem kleinen See führte.

Sie unterhielten sich kaum, genossen einfach die Stille und die frische Luft.

Nach einer Weile setzten sie sich auf eine Bank und schauten auf das Wasser. Derek legt den Arm um JJ's Schultern und zog sie an sich. Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu. Manchmal erstaunten sie die Gefühle die sie empfand, wenn sie in sein Gesicht, in seine Augen sah. Liebe und bedingungsloses Vertrauen empfand sie. Und als ihre Lippen sich trafen kam noch unbändiges Verlangen hinzu. Seine Hand glitt unter ihre Bluse und streichelte sie sanft. JJ lächelte.

„Du hast aber nicht vor mich hier draußen zu verführen oder?"

„Hmm, keine schlechte Idee", sagte Derek leise und küsste sie wieder. Dabei zog er sie noch enger an sich.

„Auch wenn es schön hier ist, es könnte ein wenig kalt werden", meinte JJ, ließ sich aber gerne noch ein wenig weiter küssen.

„Dann müssen wir wohl zurück ins Hotel gehen", antwortete Derek und zog sie von der Bank hoch.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht allein waren. Er blieb stehen und schaute angespannt um sich.

„Was ist los, Derek?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört. War bestimmt nur ein Tier."

„Meinst du?" Die Furcht stelle sich sofort wieder ein. „Lass uns lieber schnell zurückgehen!"

Aufmerksam blickten sie sich auf dem Rückweg um. Sie bemerkten nichts weiter, aber Dereks gute Stimmung war vorüber. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie dieser Fall noch verfolgen würde.

„Willst du den anderen etwas sagen?" fragte JJ, als sie in ihrem Hotelzimmer waren.

„Bestimmt nicht", antwortete Derek. Seine Stimme war ärgerlich. „Das war bestimmt nichts weiter als ein Tier. Unser Mörder ist im Gebiet von Virginia unterwegs, woher sollte er wissen wo wir sind? Wir brauchen hier nicht auch noch einen Babysitter!"

„Derek…"

„Lass es gut sein, JJ. Wir sollten einfach ins Bett gehen, okay?!"

-

Der Fall in Minnesota war nicht so schwer gewesen. Nach zwei Tagen flogen sie bereits wieder nach Hause. Da es noch Vormittag war trafen sie sich alle im Büro um den Papierkram zu erledigen.

Bereits nachmittags um 15 Uhr schickte sie Hotch dann alle nach Hause.

‚Nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss des Falles hatten sie sich einen freien Nachmittag verdient', dachte er. Er freute sich auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn und verabschiedete sich schnell von seinem Team.

Alle anderen ließen sich ein wenig mehr Zeit, aber auch sie wollten schnell nach Hause.

„Bis Morgen dann, Leute", verabschiedete Reid sich und winkte kurz.

„Warte, ich komme mit", rief Elle ihm hinterher und stieg zu ihm in den Aufzug.

JJ und Derek warteten bis Gideon seinen Schreibtisch aufgeräumt hatte und sie gingen zusammen weg.

Zu Hause angekommen packten JJ und Derek erstmal ihre Taschen aus.

„Ach Derek", fiel JJ plötzlich ein. „Holst du gleich noch eben die Post rein?"  
„Sicher, ich bin sowieso fertig", antwortete er. Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und grinste. „Und hast du dir schon überlegt, was wir so mit diesem Nachmittag anstellen?"

„Was du dir vorstellst kann ich mir denken", meinte sie lachend. „Also ich wäre erst einmal für ein schönes Bad, was meinst du?"

„Hm, hört sich gut an! Lass uns gleich rüber gehen", sagte er und wollte ihre Hand nehmen.

„Derek, die Post!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut, bin schon unterwegs. Wartest du auf etwas Wichtiges?"

„Wir wollen heiraten, erinnerst du dich? Da darf man schon mal ein paar kleine Geheimnisse haben!"

-

Derek ging nach unten, nahm den Schlüssel vom Haken und ging nach draußen. Sie hatten einen recht großen Vorgarten. Der ganze Garten war ziemlich groß. Sie hatten wenig Zeit dafür, aber das Haus hatte ihnen so gut gefallen, als sie vor einem halben Jahr zusammen gezogen waren, dass sie sich trotzdem dafür entschieden hatten.

Er ging zum Briefkasten, der an der Straße stand. Er lief beinahe über und lächelnd sah Derek Versandkataloge für Hochzeitskleider. Die Rechnungen sortierte er direkt zusammen, dann fiel ihm ein Umschlag mit seinem Namen in die Hände.

Er erstarrte – die Schrift kam ihm bekannt vor.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er allein an der Straße stand. Auch seine Waffe lag im Haus. Er hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht. Aufmerksam sah er sich um und ging zurück zum Haus. Er konnte niemanden sehen, aber als er im Haus war und die Tür hinter sich schloss war er erstmal erleichtert.

Seine Hand zitterte etwas als er die Alarmanlage wieder einschaltete. Wer immer ihm diesen Brief hinterlassen hatte wusste zumindest wo sie wohnten. Das war nicht grade ein angenehmer Gedanke.

„Derek?"

Beim Klang von JJ's Stimme zuckte er zusammen.

Sie stand auf der Treppe und sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was ist los?"

Er ging auf sie zu und zeigte ihr den Umschlag, der zu oberst auf dem Poststapel lag.

JJ's Lächeln gefror.

„Lass uns Gideon anrufen!" sagte sie und ging zum Telefon.

-

20 Minuten später war Gideon bei ihnen.

„Habt ihr ihn schon geöffnet?" fragte er seine beiden Kollegen.

JJ nickte. In ihren Augen stand ein ängstlicher Ausdruck. Derek sagte nichts, reichte ihm nur die Hülle, in den sie den Brief getan hatten.

Diesmal war er länger.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

WIR gehören zusammen, das habe ich doch gesagt, oder?!

Was willst du mit IHR?

Du verrätst uns! Zerstörst mein Vertrauen.

Ich habe euch gesehen, an dem Abend, am See, wie du mich

Verraten hast!

Betrüger!

Ich werde dir zeigen, wo dein Platz ist!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Gideon legte den Brief auf den Tisch. Er war besorgniserregend.

Er sah JJ und Derek an.

„Was bedeutet der Abend am See?" fragte er.

„Wir waren in den letzten Wochen nur einmal an einem See – in Minnesota!" antwortete JJ. „Am ersten Abend sind wir spazieren gegangen und haben auf einer Bank gesessen und…"

„Und was, JJ?"

„Nichts weiter. Wir haben nur Arm in Arm zusammen gesessen und uns geküsst. Als wir aufstanden dachte Derek, er hätte etwas gehört. Aber wir dachten nicht…"

Ihre Stimme erstarb. Der Gedanke, dass der Mörder ihnen bis nach Minnesota gefolgt war machte ihr Angst. Woher wusste er, dass sie da waren?

„Wir lassen den Brief sofort untersuchen!" Gideon stand auf.

„Irgendjemand scheint bestens über dich informiert zu sein!" sagte er nun direkt an Derek gewandt.

„Ist dir im Büro schon mal etwas aufgefallen? Hast du dich dort auch schon mal beobachtet gefühlt?"

„Gideon, meinst du, es ist jemand von unseren Kollegen, jemand der beim FBI arbeitet?"

Derek sah ihn regungslos an.

„Oder jemand, der Kontakte hat. Irgendwie muss er ja an die Informationen gekommen sein. Niemand im Haus hatte den Brief auf deinem Schreibtisch vor ein paar Wochen dort im Auftrag hingelegt. Es wurden ja alle befragt. Also war es vielleicht der Täter selber. Das heißt, er weiß wo dein Schreibtisch ist. Er weiß wo du wohnst. Er wusste, wo unser Einsatz hinging und ist dir gefolgt."

-


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

-

-

„Dieser Mann ist organisiert, aber unvorsichtig!" Spencer Reid hielt ein Schreiben hoch.

„Er hat Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen."

Überrascht schauten die anderen ihn an.

Sie hatten sich im Konferenzraum versammelt um ein weiteres Mal das Profil durchzugehen.

Es war noch früher Morgen, aber angesichts des letzten Briefes wollten sie versuchen endlich ein Stück weiter zu kommen.

„Haben wir einen Namen?" fragte Elle.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Das System sucht noch. Garcia wird uns Bescheid sagen, sobald sie etwas hat." Reid setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Was sagt uns der Brief?" Hotch deutete auf die Pinnwand, an der sowohl Brief als auch der Umschlag hingen.

„Unser Täter scheint eindeutig zu denken, dass ihn eine Beziehung mit Derek verbindet," meinte Elle. „Die Frage ist, ob er ihn tatsächlich kennt oder ob er ihn sich nur durch Zufall ausgesucht hat."

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist groß, dass er hier im Gebäude arbeitet. Nicht als Agent, aber in einer anderen, einer geringeren Position", meinte Gideon. „Er hat zu viele Informationen."

„Dann müssten seine Abdrücke im System sein und wir haben in Kürze einen Namen", stellte Hotch fest. „Und da er das weiß wird er sicher nicht zu Hause sitzen und auf uns warten."

„Nein, er wird versuchen zu beenden was er angefangen hat!" sagte Reid. „Mit Sicherheit ist er von jemandem abgewiesen worden oder wurde verlassen. Er sucht sich Männer, die ähnlich aussehen und denjenigen ersetzen sollen. Wenn sie nicht darauf eingehen wird er wütend. Und er wird so lange weiter machen bis er jemanden gefunden hat oder ihn jemand aufhält."

„Er ist doch schon wütend!" mischte sich JJ das erste Mal in das Gespräch ein. „Also wie finden wir ihn? Wie verhindern wir, was er vorhat? Dieser Mann hat vier Männer in drei Jahren getötet. Er hat Geduld bewiesen, es kam ihm nicht darauf an möglichst schnell jemand anderen zu finden. Was, wenn er jetzt erstmal untertaucht? Und er dann wieder auftaucht wenn niemand damit rechnet?"

JJ hatte sich in Rage geredet. Es machte sie wütend, dass sie so hilflos waren.

Derek zog sie neben sich und hielt ihre Hand fest. Er sagte nichts.

„Er muss die Männer irgendwo festgehalten haben, JJ" sagte Gideon und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sobald wir seinen Namen haben können wir seine Wohnung untersuchen. Vielleicht finden wir dann einen Hinweis auf sein Versteck."

„Er scheint sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein", fügte Elle hinzu. „das heißt, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat, macht er wahrscheinlich auch einen weiteren."

-

Eine halbe Stunde später bekam Reid einen Anruf von Garcia.

„Die Fingerabdrücke sind von Simon Miller", informierte Reid das Team. „ Er arbeitet beim Reinigungspersonal."

„Also kann er sich praktisch ungesehen hier bewegen!" stellte Gideon fest.

„Das hier ist ein Bild von ihm." Reid drehte seinen Laptop herum damit alle es sehen konnten. „Und hier habe ich seine Adresse." Er hielt einen Zettel hoch.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass er nicht mehr hier ins Gebäude kommen kann. Falls er auftaucht wird er bei der Sicherheitskontrolle direkt festgenommen." Hotch ging ein Stück weg um zu telefonieren.

„Wir fahren alle zu seiner Wohnung. Ich möchte so viele Blickwinkel wie möglich haben", sagte Gideon.

Sein Blick fiel auf Derek, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und auf das Bild starrte.

„Ich kenne den Kerl nicht", murmelte er. „Ich muss ihn schon mal gesehen haben, aber er kommt mir nicht bekannt vor."

Hotch kam wieder zu ihnen.

„Morgan, ich möchte dass du hier…"

„Nein!" unterbrach Derek ihn. „Ich werde nicht hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass ihr etwas findet."

Hotch wollte etwas erwidern, doch Gideon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Bei uns ist er doch sicher!"

Hotch zögerte, ergab sich aber schließlich. „In Ordnung. Dann lasst uns fahren."

-

Simon Miller wohnte nur eine Viertelstunde vom Büro entfernt.

Wie vermutet war die Wohnung leer. Es sah jedoch so aus, als wäre noch vor kurzem jemand hier gewesen.

Reid und Elle blieben im Wohnzimmer vor einer Wand mit Bildern stehen. Alle waren von einem Mann um die 30. Er hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und ernste Augen. Er sah nicht besonders fröhlich aus.

Ansonsten war in dem Zimmer nichts Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Sie untersuchten die Regale und den Inhalt der Schränke, klopften die Wände ab – nichts.

Derek und Gideon fingen in Flur, Bad und Küche an zu suchen.

JJ und Hotch gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Auf den ersten Blick war es ein ganz normales Schlafzimmer. Als JJ die erste Schranktür aufmachte entfuhr ihr ein überraschter Laut.

„Was ist los?" fragte Hotch und kam zu ihr.

Die Tür war von innen über und über mit Bildern beklebt.

Sie waren von den ersten beiden Opfern, Sam Granger und Jack Cole. Bilder von ihnen vor und in ihren Häusern, auf der Arbeit und die meisten waren von dem Ort, an dem sie gefangen gehalten worden waren. Anscheinend hatte Simon Miller sie in allen Stadien ihrer Gefangenschaft fotografiert, erst noch unversehrt, dann mit schweren Verletzungen und schließlich tot.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen öffnete Hotch die zweite Schranktür, während JJ noch wie gebannt auf die Bilder sah.

Auch hier waren massenhaft Fotos zu sehen, diesmal von Eric Swanson und dem letzten Opfer, Peter Norton.

Als Hotch hinter die dritte Tür sah, schloss er einen Moment die Augen.

Nun waren die letzten Zweifel ausgeschlossen- Simon Miller hatte sich sein nächstes Opfer bereits ausgesucht. Jetzt mussten sie ihn nur noch finden, bevor er eine Möglichkeit fand an Morgan ranzukommen.

JJ kam zu ihm. Bevor er die Tür wieder zu machen konnte drängte sie sich zwischen ihn. Reglos sah sie sich die Aufnahmen von Derek an, die an der Tür hingen. An einige Momente konnte sie sich noch erinnern, da war sie dabei gewesen. Aber Miller hatte die Bilder zerschnitten, so dass nur noch Derek zu sehen war.

„Hotch?"

„Ja, JJ?"

„Bitte passt auf ihn auf, ja?!"

Er sah sie an. „Was glaubst du denn?"

„Dass ein Verrückter es auf meinen Verlobten abgesehen hat – und auf den Vater meines Kindes…", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Was?" Überrascht sah Hotch auf JJ's Bauch. „Du bist schwanger?"

„ Ich habe gestern erst einen Test gemacht. Es ist noch ganz früh." Sie sah wieder auf die Fotos. „Ich habe es Derek noch nicht gesagt."

„JJ…"

„Ich werde es ihm sagen. Aber ich will nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen macht. Seit diesem Brief gestern hat er kaum ein Wort mit mir gesprochen."

„Vielleicht solltest du es ihm grade deshalb sofort sagen."

„Ich warte den richtigen Zeitpunkt ab. Lass mich das bitte alleine entscheiden, ja?"  
„Warum hast du denn überhaupt etwas gesagt?"  
„Ich dachte einfach, jemand sollte es wissen."

Hotch sah sie eindringlich an. Aber er sagte nichts mehr. Sie hatten Arbeit zu erledigen, alles andere musste jetzt eben warten.

-

Bis auf die Fotos fanden sie bei der Durchsuchung keine weiteren Hinweise. Sie trafen sich wieder im Büro um die Fotos genauer zu untersuchen.

„Wir teilen die Bilder unter uns auf", sagte Hotch, als sie sich alle versammelt hatten. „Achtet auf alle Details. Garcia hat die Bilder bereits eingescannt und arbeitet an detaillierten Vergrößerungen. Der Ort, an dem er die Männer gefangen gehalten hat muss irgendwo Außerhalb liegen! Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht die Fenster abzudunkeln. Vielleicht entdecken wir so einen Hinweis auf den Ort."

JJ verteilte die Bilder. Es waren fast 500 Stück.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend, jeder vertieft in die Bilder. Sie durften nichts übersehen. Aber es war schwer sich auf Kleinigkeiten zu konzentrieren, wenn der Blick automatisch wieder auf die Opfer fiel.

Alle paar Minuten lehnte sich einer von ihnen zurück, schloss die Augen oder sah aus dem Fenster.

Auf einmal sprang Derek auf. „Entschuldigt!" murmelte er leise und hechtete aus dem Raum.

JJ wollte aufspringen und ihm hinterher gehen, doch Reid hielt sie zurück.

„Ich mache das!" sagte er und stand auf.

-

Reid brauchte ein paar Minuten bevor er Derek fand.

Er stand in einem abgelegenen Flur, in dem die Büroräume zurzeit renoviert wurden. Im Moment arbeitete niemand und so waren sie allein. Derek stand an einem der Fenster und schaute hinaus. Seine Hände hatte er in die Taschen gesteckt, sein Körper war starr vor Anspannung.

„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter, er kann hier nicht mehr rein, erinnerst du dich? Du erinnerst dich doch sonst an alles!"

Reid stellte sich neben ihn, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fensterbank, so dass er Morgan ansehen konnte.

„Wir sind Freunde, erinnerst DU dich?" fragte er.

Nun sah Derek Reid doch an.

„Das alles ist so… ich weiß auch nicht…" Er fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte um auszudrücken was er empfand.

„Beängstigend?!"

„Ja, das auch", gab Derek zu. „Weißt du, ich frage mich wirklich, warum dieser Kerl mich ausgesucht hat!? Oder Buford… warum ich? Ist das Zufall, einfach Pech? Habe ich irgendetwas an mir…?"

„Und wenn du die Antwort darauf wüsstest, würde dich das weiter bringen?" Reid sah ihn aufmerksam an.

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich nach Hause komme, möchte ich einfach nur ein normales Leben. Mit JJ zusammen sein. Keine Angst, keine Alpträume, keine Gedanken an Mörder und Psychopathen . Und ich frage mich, warum wir diesen Job machen. Aber der Gedanken aufzuhören gibt mir das Gefühl die Menschen da draußen im Stich zu lassen."

„Ich glaube, das geht uns allen so, Derek! Aber das ist doch jetzt grade nicht das, was dich belastet, oder?"

„Nein."

„In einer Situation wie dieser Angst zu haben ist doch ganz normal. Wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich es grade nicht eine Minute geschafft diese Bilder anzusehen. Du solltest gar nicht mitarbeiten an diesem Fall!"

„Und was soll ich stattdessen tun?"

-

„Mit mir mitkommen!" sagte eine Stimme.

Sie drehten sich beide um und starrten Simon Miller an, der mit einer Waffe in der Hand drei Meter von ihnen entfernt in einer der Büroräume stand.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Kapitel

-

-

„Sollten sie nicht langsam zurückkommen?" fragte JJ und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Sie sind schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde weg."

Erstaunt sahen die anderen sie an. Sie waren so vertieft gewesen in die Fotos, dass sie nicht auf die Zeit geachtet hatten.

„Vielleicht hat Reid Morgan ja endlich dazu gebracht zu reden", meinte Elle.

„Ich rufe sie mal an", sagte Hotch und wählte Reid's Nummer. Das Telefon klingelte und klingelte, bis schließlich die Mailbox dran ging. Wortlos wählte Hotch Morgans Nummer. Das Selbe.

Er stand auf.

„Keiner von beiden geht dran?" fragte Gideon. Hotch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht!"

„Ich spreche mit dem Wachdienst", sagte Elle und holte ihr Telefon heraus.

„Wir suchen die beiden", bestimmte Hotch. Er sah JJ an, die wie erstarrt dasaß. „JJ?"

„Ja, ich… okay." Sie stand langsam auf. Sie konnte im Moment einfach nicht klar denken. ‚Das hat bestimmt nichts zu bedeuten' sagte sie sich. ‚Komm, Mädchen, mal nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand!'

Sie trennten sich und durchsuchten zuerst die verschiedenen Flure auf ihrer Etage.

Es war Gideon, der schließlich in einem der abgelegenen Flure Reid fand. Er rief die anderen und kniete sich neben dem jungen Agent, der reglos auf dem Boden lag.

Eine Blutlache hatte sich um seinen Kopf ausgebreitet.

Gideon fühlte seinen Puls und atmete erleichtert auf, als er einen fand.

Dann untersuchte er vorsichtig Reids Kopf und fand eine tiefe Wunde.

Währenddessen kam Hotch angerannt, hinter ihm Elle und JJ.

Sie erfassten die Situation schnell, Hotch ging schnell ein Stück zurück und holte den Verbandskasten, der zusammen mit dem Feuerlöscher in jedem Flur hang.

Elle nahm wieder ihr Telefon und rief einen Krankenwagen.

Während Gideon und Hotch sich um Reid kümmerten ging JJ langsam über den Flur und sah sich um. Ein Stück weiter stand eine der Türen offen. Sie warf einen Blick hinein. Das Büro schien leer zu sein. Es war frisch gestrichen, aber noch nicht eingerichtet, ganz einfach kahl. Dann entdeckte sie auf dem Boden eine Spritze.

Schwer atmend schloss sie einen Augenblick die Augen, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

Derek war nicht zu sehen.

„JJ?"

Sie drehte sich zu Elle um, die in der Tür stand.

„Er hat ihn, Elle! Irgendwie ist er hier rein gekommen und hat Derek entführt. WAS machen wir jetzt?" Sie brach in Tränen aus und Elle ging schnell zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

-

Eine halbe Stunde später warteten JJ und Gideon im Krankenhaus im Wartezimmer darauf, dass ein Arzt zu ihnen kam.

Hotch und Elle waren im Büro geblieben. Sie hatten die Spritze sofort ans Labor weiter gegeben. Weitere Spuren wurden in dem Flur nicht gefunden.

Nun saßen sie wieder im Konferenzraum. Sie wussten nicht genau, wie Simon Miller es geschafft hatte ins FBI-Gebäude zu kommen und wie die Entführung abgelaufen war. Das Gebäude wurde vom Wachdienst und einem Team von Agents untersucht.

Sie mussten herausfinden, wohin Miller Derek hinbringen würde. Er hatte eine Beziehung zu seinem Versteck, dort hatte er alle seine Opfer getötet. Und mit Sicherheit würde er wieder dorthin gehen.

Hotch versuchte angestrengt seine Gedanken auf seine Aufgabe zu lenken. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, sie wanderten immer wieder zu Morgan. Das Gefühl versagt zu haben lastete schwer auf ihm. Derek war sein Teamkollege, auch sein Freund – soweit es ihm als sein Chef möglich war – und er hatte es nicht geschafft ihn zu schützen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, was Miller mit Morgan machen würde. Sie mussten ihn einfach finden, so schnell wie möglich! ‚Konzentrier dich!' wies er sich selber zurecht, als er merkte, dass seine Gedanken wieder abzuschweifen begangen.

Er konnte es sich jetzt einfach nicht leisten, sich von seinen Sorgen beherrschen zu lassen. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und die Suche vorantreiben. Irgendetwas musste es geben, was sie tun konnten, irgend etwas musste auf den Fotos zu finden sein.

„Wir brauchen Reid!" stöhnte Elle nach einer Weile. „Er kann Informationen am besten in Zusammenhang bringen!"

„Gideon ruft sicher an, sobald er was weiß," antwortete Hotch. „Bis dahin können wir ja erst einmal alles sammeln, was uns einfällt. Die Vergrößerungen sind da. Wir sollten uns auf die Umgebung konzentrieren, die man durch die Fenster sieht. Er wird die Hütte wieder nutzen, wenn wir raus finden, wo sie ist, finden wir auch Morgan!"

„Ja, aber ich weiß nicht, ob wir viel herausfinden können. Die Bilder, die ich durchgesehen habe, zeigen nichts weiter als Wald!" sagte Elle frustriert.

„Irgend etwas geben sie mit Sicherheit her, wir müssen es nur finden!" erklärte Hotch entschlossen.

-

Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Arzt seufzte Gideon erleichtert auf. Die Kopfwunde war genäht worden und Reid hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber nichts, was nicht wieder heilen würde.

Die Ärzte hatten jedoch empfohlen, dass er über Nacht in der Klinik blieb, da sie nicht genau wussten, wie schlimm die Gehirnerschütterung war.

Sie wussten noch nicht, was Reid dazu sagen würde, da er noch nicht aufgewacht war.

Gideon saß an seinem Bett und wartete. Sobald der junge Mann wach wurde, musste er ihm einige Fragen stellen. Sie mussten Morgan unbedingt finden, so schnell wie möglich.

Er hatte noch vor einer halben Stunde mit Hotch gesprochen, und sie waren noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Gideon wusste, dass der Teamleiter sich Vorwürde machte. Keiner von ihnen hatte damit gerechnet, dass Miller schon im Gebäude war. Er war nicht registriert gewesen. Und dennoch hätten sie diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen müssen, hatte Hotch gesagt.

Doch solche Gedanken brachten sie nicht weiter.

Miller kannte offensichtlich einen anderen Weg in das Gebäude. Und so war er wahrscheinlich auch mit Morgan wieder geflohen.

Garcia ging sämtliche Überwachungsvideos des Gebäudes durch, in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis zu finden.

Aber dieser Mann war gut organisiert und ging äußerst planmäßig vor. Auch die letzte Entführung hatte er wahrscheinlich schon seit längerem geplant.

Und offenbar interessierte es ihn nicht, dass sie seine Identität kannten. Er schien sich seiner Sache mehr als sicher zu sein.

Das alles passte nicht zu einem einfachen Arbeiter. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur Tarnung gewesen. Unter Umständen könnte es sich lohnen, in diese Richtung zu forschen.

Gideon warf noch einen Blick auf den bewusstlosen jungen Kollegen und ging dann nochmals hinaus, um mit Hotch zu telefonieren.

JJ war inzwischen ebenfalls ins Büro zurück gefahren. Es schien, als hätte sie sich endlich einigermaßen gefasst und sie wollte unbedingt helfen, ihren Verlobten zu finden.

Gideon hatte sie nicht aufgehalten. Er glaubte, es würde ihr gut tun, wenn sie sich wieder an den Ermittlungen beteiligte, statt sich in ihrer Angst zu vergraben. Abgesehen davon, konnten sie wirklich jede Hilfe gebrauchen.

Im Wartebereich ging er auf den Balkon und holte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

„Hotchner," tönte es einen kurzen Augenblick später aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher.

„Ich bin es," sagte Gideon. „Irgendwelchen Neuigkeiten?"

„Ist Reid wach?" stellte der Kollege die Gegenfrage.

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Der Arzt meinte aber, er müsste bald aufwachen. Es kann sein, dass er desorientiert ist, und sich nicht sofort an die Ereignisse erinnert."

„Vielleicht haben wir ja mal ein wenig Glück."  
„Habt ihr noch nichts Neues?" fragte Gideon.

„Ein paar Dinge, aber nichts was uns wirklich weiter bringt," kam die niedergeschlagene Antwort. „Aber vielleicht sehen wir auch einfach nicht klar, weil wir persönlich involviert sind."

„Deshalb werdet ihr bestimmt nicht etwas wichtiges übersehen," versicherte Gideon ihm. „Erzähl mir von den Ergebnissen."

„Die Analyse der Spritze ist aus dem Labor gekommen," erklärte Hotch. „Das Zeug heißt Holychlorosinium * oder so ähnlich. Es bewirkt eine Art Lähmung der Muskeln, ohne dass es Auswirkungen auf das Bewusstsein hat. Mit dem Mittel im Blut, hatte Morgan keine Chance sich zu wehren. Der Körper gehorcht einfach den Befehlen des Gehirns nicht mehr."

„Verdammt…" fluchte Gideon.

„Ja," war das einzige, was Hotch darauf sagte.

„Was wir noch nicht wissen ist, wie Miller es geschafft hat, Morgan dieses Zeug zu spritzen, aber vielleicht kann Reid uns etwas dazu sagen. Und es bringt uns auch nicht wirklich weiter."

„Was ist mit den Fotos?" fragte Gideon.

„Es ist nichts zu sehen, was uns tatsächlich weiter bringt. Aber JJ und Elle versuchen die Bäume und Pflanzen zu bestimmen, die auf den Bildern zu sehen ist. Vielleicht gibt uns das Aufschluss darüber, wo die Hütte liegt."

„Die Wälder in Virginia sind ziemlich groß."

„Stimmt, aber vielleicht gibt es seltene Pflanzen auf den Fotos, die nur in bestimmten Bereichen oder Höhen wachsen. Das könnte die Suche einschränken."

„Sonst noch etwas?" fragte der ältere Mann.

„Die Überwachungskameras an einem Seiteneingang wurden zerstört. So wie es aussieht, ist er von dort geflohen. Wir fahnden nach Millers Wagen, aber wahrscheinlich hat er gar nicht seinen eigenen Wagen benutzt. Auch wieder eine Sackgasse, wie es aussieht.

Ich überprüfe grade Millers Finanzen und Unterlagen der letzten Jahre. Vielleicht ergibt sich daraus etwas."

„Hoffentlich. Ich werde jetzt noch einmal nachsehen, ob Reid wach ist. Wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, komme ich so schnell wie möglich ins Hauptquartier."

„In Ordnung, Jason. Bis später," antwortete Hotch und legte auf.

Seufzend machte sich Gideon auf den Rückweg zum Krankenzimmer.

-

Reid wachte allmählich aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf. Das erste, was er wahrnahm waren starke Schmerzen am Hinterkopf.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?' fragte er sich, während er langsam die Augen öffnete und darauf wartete, dass sein Blick klar wurde.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er die Umgebung erkennen konnte.

Als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, wurde der Schmerz noch intensiver und er schloss einen Moment die Augen, bevor er sie erneut öffnete und Gideon an auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett sitzen sah.

Der ältere Mann musterte ihn mit seinem intensiven Blick und Reid sah Sorge in seinen Augen.

„Schmerzen?" fragte Gideon.

Reid nickte und bereute die Bewegung gleich darauf auch schon wieder. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und ihm wurde klar, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte.

Gideon hatte auf den Rufknopf gedrückt und wenige Minuten später erschien eine Schwester in der Tür. Sie war etwa Mitte vierzig, etwas korpulenter und ihr Blick war freundlich, aber professionell.

„Mein Kollege hat Schmerzen," erklärte der ältere Mann ihr und die Schwester nickte.

„Ich bringe gleich etwas," sagte sie und verschwand sogleich wieder.

Reid schloss die Augen wieder und sie warteten schweigend, bis die Schwester zurück kam und etwas in den Infusionszugang spritzte.

Einige Minuten später wurden die Schmerzen erträglicher und Reid atmete erleichtert auf.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte er nun den älteren Kollegen.

„Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft, das von dir zu erfahren," antwortete Gideon leise. „kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?"

Reid runzelte die Stirn. Sein Verstand, der im Normalfall blitzschnell schaltete, brauchte aufgrund der Gehirnerschütterung eine Weile, um alle Puzzelteile an den rechten Platz zu rücken.

Doch dann fiel ihm ihr Fall ein. Der Fall, der sie seit Wochen beschäftigte, weil er einen Kollegen und Freund bedrohte. Morgan. Die Erinnerungen schossen nach und nach durch seinen Kopf, bis sie bei den Ereignissen in dem Flur im Hauptquartier hängen blieben.

Er sah Gideon an, der ihn ruhig beobachtete und geduldig darauf wartete, dass er seine Gedanken sortierte.

„Habt ihr schon eine Spur?" fragte Reid nach einigen Minuten.

Gideon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bisher hat sich noch nichts Konkretes ergeben. Kannst du uns sagen, was passiert ist?"

Reid atmete tief durch und nickte leicht.

„Es ging alles ziemlich schnell," begann er leise. „Miller hat uns kalt erwischt, wir haben nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Noch bevor wir reagieren konnten, stand er da und hatte eine Waffe auf uns gerichtet. Er hat mich bedroht und Morgan damit gezwungen sich selber eine Spritze zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Zeug war, aber Derek ist schon nach kurzer Zeit einfach in sich zusammen gesackt. Dann hat mich Miller mit der Pistole auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr."

„Miller hatte bestimmt vorher geplant, Morgan im Hauptquartier zu entführen," sagte Gideon. „Du konntest nichts machen!"

Reid hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, er hätte die Entführung verhindern müssen. Er mochte sich nicht vorstellen, wo Derek nun grade war und was Sam Miller mit ihm machte. Sie hatten alle die Bilder der anderen Männer gesehen.

Miller war völlig durchgeknallt.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Sag mal, habt ihr eigentlich den Mann gefunden, dessen Fotos bei Miller im Wohnzimmer hingen?" fragte er den älteren Kollegen.

Dieser sah ihn erst einmal verständnislos an.

„Was meinst du denn?"

„Na, in der Wohnung hingen doch mehrere Fotos von einem Mann. Er gehörte nicht zu den Opfern. Also waren die Probleme oder was auch immer mit ihnen los war, doch wahrscheinlich der Auslöser für Millers Verhalten. Wenn wir ihn finden, kann er uns vielleicht weiter helfen."

Gideon sah ihn einen Moment an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso wir nicht daran gedacht haben!" meinte er ungläubig. „Wir scheinen bei diesem Fall alle einen Brett vor'm Kopf zu haben."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von Reid und machte sich auf den Weg, um alles für die Suche in die Wege zu leiten.

-

-

* Das habe ich natürlich grade erfunden, und ich weiß, es ist nicht einmal besonders originell… aber für genaue Recherchen habe ich leider keine Zeit, und ich wollte endlich, endlich weiter kommen mit der Geschichte!! Deshalb müsst ihr nun einfach damit leben. ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5:

-

-

_Er war FBI-Agent._

_Er hatte gelernt, sich und andere zu verteidigen._

_Seit er erwachsen war, hing zumindest ein Teil seiner Existenz davon ab die Kontrolle zu behalten._

_Als er damals Carl Buford endlich entkommen war, hatte er sich geschworen, niemals wieder jemandem die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Er wollte sich niemals wieder seinem Schicksal einfach ergeben._

_Und lange Jahre hatte er darum gekämpft. Und hatte es schließlich geschafft._

_Er war FBI-Agent._

_Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er unverwundbar war, aber in der Regel wusste er sich zu helfen. Er war darauf trainiert, in jeder Situation._

_Doch jetzt war er hilflos wie ein Baby._

_Er hatte jegliche Kontrolle verloren._

_Er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen._

_Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange er bereits hier war. Es konnten Stunden sein, vielleicht auch schon Tage._

_Trotz des Mittels, das er sich hatte spritzen müssen und das dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich aus eigener Kraft nicht rühren konnte, hatte Sam Miller ihn ebenfalls mit der Waffe bewusstlos geschlagen._

_Er war hier an diesem Ort wieder aufgewacht, vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien._

_Drei Mal war Miller seitdem da gewesen. Die Laune des Mannes war nicht die beste. Im Gegenteil, er hatte rumgeschrien und war außer sich gewesen vor Wut._

_Er hatte zugeschlagen, bis Derek sich gewünscht hatte, das Zeug in seinem Blut hätte auch das Schmerzempfinden eliminiert._

_Noch schlimmer war allerdings die Angst, der Mann würde seine Wut überwinden und das wieder finden, was er seine Liebe zu ihm nannte._

_Liebe… Was für ein Irrsinn. Sam Miller hatte anscheinend jeden Bezug zur Realität verloren. Leider war er trotzdem noch schlau, gefährlich schlau. Ansonsten hätte er ihn nicht entführen können. Und er hätte seine Spuren nicht so gut verwischt._

_Immer wider fragte er sich, ob sein Team ihn wohl finden würde und wann._

_Wie es Reid wohl ging?_

_Und JJ? Bestimmt verging sie grad vor Sorge. Alles was er momentan wollte, war bei ihr sein._

_Aber er konnte nur hier liegen und an die Decke starren. Nicht einmal den Kopf konnte er aus eigener Kraft drehen._

_Daher hatte er auch keine Ahnung, wie seine Umgebung aussah. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass er in derselben Hütte war, die sie auf den Fotos gesehen hatten und wo auch die anderen vier Männer gefangen gehalten worden – und gestorben – waren._

_Unwillkürlich hatte er die Bilder vor Augen._

_Wenn Miller sein Verhaltensmuster nicht ändern würde, dann wären die Schläge, die er bisher eingesteckt hatte nur ein harmloser Anfang._

_Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man ihn schnell fand. Oder er eine Möglichkeit bekam zu fliehen. Allerdings standen die Aussichten dafür nicht grade gut._

-

-

Vier Tage war die Entführung her.

JJ konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Derek immer noch nicht gefunden hatten.

Alle Spuren waren in eine Sackgasse gelaufen.

Sie hatten die Wälder, in der die Hütte wahrscheinlich war eingegrenzt, aber das Gebiet war trotzdem zu groß, um eine Suche zu starten.

Die Finanzen hatten nichts ergeben und selbst die Fotos des Freundes hatten sie nicht weiter gebracht. Der Mann war tot. Er konnte ihnen nichts mehr sagen.

Und das Fluchtauto war zwar identifiziert worden, war aber nicht mehr auffindbar.

Sie hatten nichts. Rein gar nichts.

JJ hatte das Gefühl langsam verrückt zu werden.

Sie vermisste Derek schrecklich.

Sie mochte nicht vorstellen, was mit ihm passierte.

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, sah sie die Fotos der toten Männer vor sich – allerdings mit Dereks Gesicht.

Es machte sie schier wahnsinnig.

Sie hatte seit Tagen so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen. Ihre Nerven waren inzwischen zum Zerreißen gespannt, bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zuckte sie zusammen.

Sie verspürte auch überhaupt keinen Appetit und hatte sich dazu vom Team schon einiges anhören müssen, vor allem von Hotch, der ja wusste, dass sie schwanger war.

Sie machten sich alle Sorgen, waren alle verzweifelt.

Bei einem ‚normalen' Fall war es ja schon frustrierend, wenn sie nicht weiter kamen und den Fall nicht abschließen konnten. Aber hier ging es um einen Kollegen und Freund – um ihren Verlobten.

Sie waren alle an ihren Grenzen angelangt.

Keiner von ihnen wollte aufgeben. Aber leider hatten sie auch nichts, woran sie arbeiten konnten. Es gab keine weiteren Hinweise, jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht.

Das Profil von Sam Miller half ihnen nicht weiter bei ihrer Suche.

Sie wussten ja nach wem sie suchten, sie hatten nur keine Ahnung, _wo_ sie suchen mussten.

Die Presse hatte Bilder von Derek und von Sam Miller veröffentlicht.

Natürlich gab es daraufhin Hinweise, aber auch diese waren bisher alle ins Nichts verlaufen.

Es war einfach zum verrückt werden.

Und JJ hatte das Gefühl, dass sie kurz davor stand, den Verstand zu verlieren. Sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte ihre Hoffnung ihn lebend zu finden fast verloren, und das war das Schlimmste.

Sie hatte das Gefühl Derek im Stich zu lassen.

Die anderen sahen es ihr an, sie wusste es.

Sie hatten noch lange nicht aufgegeben, waren nicht am Ende mit ihrer Suche.

Sie war die Einzige, wie es aussah. Sie wünschte sich einfach nur ein Ende herbei, egal wie es aussah. Und sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig schuldig deshalb.

Reid ging immer und immer wieder alle Hinweise durch, überprüfte alles, suchte nach neuen Anhaltspunkten.

JJ hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das machte. Ihr war nur klar, dass sie es nicht konnte. Sie hatte keine Kraft. Und es machte sie noch trauriger und verzweifelter, dass sie anscheinend längst nicht so stark war, wie sie gedacht hatte.

Vielleicht lag es ja an ihren Hormonen, aber im Grunde hielt sie das für eine dumme Ausrede.

Sie war einfach so müde. Alles schien sinnlos zu sein und sie wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter.

-

JJ verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei Garcia im Büro. Sie mochte nicht allein sein. Und hier wurde sie wenigstens nicht ständig mit Argusaugen beobachtet.

Garcia schien beinahe so verzweifelt wie sie selber. Schließlich war sie mit Derek ja auch eng befreundet. Zwischen den beiden hatte von Anfang an eine besondere, sehr freundschaftliche Beziehung bestanden. Aber sie reagierte ganz anders auf ihre Verzweiflung. Sie arbeitete sich die Finger wund, genauso wie Reid.

Das letzte, was ihr im Sinn zu stehen schien war Aufgeben.

Da sie so sehr beschäftigt war, ließ sie JJ die meiste Zeit in Ruhe, und das war genau das, was sie im Moment brauchte.

Manchmal allerdings erwachte die Computerspezialistin aus ihrem Arbeitsrhythmus, und dann sah sie JJ genauso besorgt an wie alle anderen und versuchte sie zum Reden zu animieren.

Sie hatte nicht sonderlich viel Erfolg damit. JJ hatte sich von allen zurückgezogen. Das war ihre Art, mit persönlichen Problemen umzugehen.

„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Garcias Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. JJ erwachte wie aus einer Trance. Anscheinend war sie völlig in eine andere Welt versunken gewesen. Es fiel ihr schwer wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu finden.

„Sicher," antwortete sie nach einem Augenblick.

„JJ…" Garcia zögerte, was eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art war. Aber im Moment war eben einfach alles anders. „Warum sprichst du nicht mit uns? Wenigstens mit irgendeinem von uns? Ich erkenne dich gar nicht. Und heute siehst du besonders schlecht aus! Du musst auf dich achten. So hilfst du Derek nicht, du machst dich nur selber kaputt."  
Anscheinend hatte das die Computerspezialistin schon lange auf der Zunge gelegen, das konnte JJ sehen. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass ihre Freundin sich nicht ewig zurück halten würde.

„Was willst du hören, Garcia?" antwortete sie, nachdem sich die beiden Frauen eine Weile wortlos in die Augen gestarrt hatten.

„Wie du dich wirklich fühlst, JJ!" kam die ruhige Antwort.

„Na, was glaubst du denn, wie ich mich fühle?" schrie JJ plötzlich los und während Garcia erschrocken zusammen zuckte, traten ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen.

„Ich werde noch verrückt! Ich will, dass es endlich vorbei ist, dass wir Derek finden! Ich will diesen ganzen Alptraum ungeschehen machen! Ich will…" mit weit aufgerissenen Augen krümmte sich JJ zusammen, als sich ihr Unterleib zusammenkrampfte und heftige Schmerzen ihr mehr Tränen in die Augen trieben. Den ganzen Tag lang hatte sie ein Ziehen im Rücken gespürt, aber sie hatte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber gemacht. Nun explodierte der Schmerz und sie krümmte sich mit einem Stöhnen zusammen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden war Garcia bei ihr und packte ihren Arm, bevor sie hinfallen konnte.

Mit Horror sahen die beiden Frauen das Blut, dass inzwischen JJ's Hose tränkte.

„Um Himmels Willen…" Garcia führte sie zu einem der Stühle. Sobald JJ saß, ging sie schnell zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und rief den Notruf.

JJ starrte auf das Blut und bekam nur mit halbem Ohr mit, wie ihre Kollegin und Freundin den Notarzt bestellte und anschließend noch eine weitere Nummer wählte.

Ihre Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und ihr war ein wenig schwummerig, durch den Blutverlust, wie sie vermutete.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie so blutete und versuchte verzweifelt dahinter zu kommen, was mit ihr los war.

Benommen schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als auf das Blut zu starren. Die Geräusche um sie herum schienen plötzlich wie gedämpft, als wäre sie unter Wasser. Garcia kniete neben ihr, doch es fiel ihr unwahrscheinlich schwer, ihr Gesicht richtig wahrzunehmen.

Dann sah sie Hotch und Reid und hörte den älteren wie aus weiter Ferne ihren Namen rufen.

Ihr wurde schwindelig.

Bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, wurde ihr klar, was grade passierte.

„Mein Baby…" waren die letzten Worte, die sie noch hervorpressen konnte, bevor die Dunkelheit sie umfing.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6:

-

Aaron Hotchner stand am Fenster des Warteraums im Krankenhaus und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Sie warteten erst seit etwa einer Stunde, dennoch kam es ihm viel länger vor.

Reid lief in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab, während Gideon, Elle und Garcia auf ihren Stühlen saßen. Garcia rang ihre Hände. Die Angst um die Freundin stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Die beiden Profiler waren ruhiger, doch ihre Beunruhigung konnte man in ihren Augen lesen, wenn man sie gut genug kannte.

Sie hatten nicht viel gesprochen, seit sie hier waren.

Die Szene in Garcias Büro stand ihm noch deutlich vor Augen.

Nach dem Anruf war er sofort in das Büro geeilt und hatte grade noch mitbekommen, wie JJ das Bewusstsein verlor.

Die junge Frau war sehr blass gewesen und das Blut hatte ihn ganz schön erschreckt, wie er vor sich selber zugeben musste.

Ihm war sofort klar gewesen, was passiert war. Einen Moment hatte er die Augen schließen müssen. Die fragenden und ungläubigen Blicke seiner Kollegen hatte er ignoriert. Alle hatten JJ's letzten Worte gehört und wussten Bescheid. Was mehr konnte er ihnen sagen?

Er hatte sich schon die ganzen letzten Tage große Sorgen um die junge Kollegin gemacht. Aber JJ hatte ihm nicht zugehört.

Nun hatte sie ihr Baby verloren.

Hotch war sich nicht sicher, wie sie damit klar kommen würde. Ihr Verlobter war verschwunden, in den Händen eines Stalkers, und nun hatte sie auch noch das Baby verloren, von dem sie selber erst vor einer Woche erfahren hatte.

Ein leben in Scherben, und das alles innerhalb von wenigen Tagen.

Sie sahen ständig solche Dinge und schlimmere. Aber hier ging es um eine Kollegin, jemanden den er kannte und mochte.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass alles einfach so ‚wieder gut' werden würde. Wie konnte es? Selbst, wenn sie Derek noch lebend fanden, so war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass es bleibende Schäden gab – wenn nicht physische, dann mit Sicherheit psychische.

Und mit dem, was heute noch passiert war, fragte Hotch sich, was diese Ereignisse aus seinen Kollegen und Freunden machen würden. Sie würden nicht mehr dieselben sein, wie noch vor einer Woche, das war gar nicht möglich.

„Du wusstest es?" Reid blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Hotch.

„JJ's Schwangerschaft", antwortete der jüngere Mann leise.

Hotch sah ihn an. Der Kummer war nun deutlich in Reids Augen zu lesen. Er wusste, dass er und Morgan befreundet waren – nicht nur eine Freundschaft zwischen Kollegen, sondern wirklich Freunde. Und er hatte auch viel Zeit mit ihm und JJ zusammen verbracht.

„Sie hat es mit gesagt, als wir Millers Haus durchsuchten", sagte Hotch.

„Aber warum hat sie nicht mit Derek gesprochen? Warum hat sie es allen verheimlicht?"

„Sie wollte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, Reid", wiederholte Hotch schließlich die Erklärung, die JJ ihm gegeben hatte.

Reid nickte daraufhin nur. Er hatte anscheinend keine wirkliche Antwort erwartet.

Das Warten zog sich endlos hin. So kam es Reid zumindest vor.

Nach seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Hotch hatte er sich wieder auf Wanderung begeben, er konnte einfach nicht still sitzen.

Diese ganze Situation machte ihn verrückt.

Derek und JJ waren seine Freundin, sie waren für ihn wie Familie. Und er konnte es schwer ertragen, dass sie Derek immer noch nicht gefunden hatten. Und JJ… Er verstand nicht, warum sie nichts über ihren Schwangerschaft gesagt hatte. Allerdings spielte es jetzt wohl auch keine Rolle mehr. Jetzt war viel mehr die Frage, wie sie das alles überstehen würde.

Und Derek – wenn sie ihn fanden…

Wieder einmal ging Reid in Gedanken all die Details durch, die sie bei ihren Ermittlungen gefunden hatten, und die sie nicht wirklich weiter gebracht hatten. In den letzten vier Tagen, seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, war es beinahe zu einer Obsession geworden, das war ihm bewusst.

Wieder und wieder war er alles durchgegangen, obwohl sämtliche Details längst in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert waren. Aber so sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, mit den Informationen die ihnen zur Verfügung standen war Millers Hütte nicht aufzuspüren. Und somit auch Derek nicht.

Das Gebiet, das in Frage kam war riesig. Dort gab es 1374 registrierte Blockhütten. Und wer konnte schon sagen, wie viele nicht registrierte noch hinzukamen.

Es war unmöglich, diese alle zu überprüfen.

Seine düsteren Gedanken wurden von dem Arzt unterbrochen, der im Wartezimmer erschien. Der Mann war etwa 50 Jahre alt, mit schütteren weißen Haaren und Bart. Das Gesicht sah streng aus, doch die Augen blickten freundlich.

„Sind Sie hier für Jennifer Jereau?" fragte er.

„Ja, das sind wir", antwortete Hotch.

„Mein Name ist Dr. Jason Felton. Ich habe hier einen Derek Morgan für Miss Jereau als Notfallkontakt angegeben."

Es war, als hielten alle einen Moment die Luft an, bevor Hotch schließlich mit nach Außen ruhiger Stimme antwortete: „Derek Morgan ist ihr Verlobter, doch er ist zur Zeit nicht hier. Er wurde vor einigen Tagen entführt."

„Ohhh…" Dr. Felton wusste darauf erst einmal gar nichts zu sagen, aber Reid musste anerkennen, dass er sie zumindest nicht mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Ich bin Miss Jereau's Chef und das hier sind ihre Kollegen und Freunde", fuhr Hotch fort. „Bitte sagen Sie uns, wie es ihr geht!"

„Was ist mit ihrer Familie?" wollte der Arzt wissen, der sich inzwischen wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte.

„Sie hat noch ihre Mutter, aber ich konnte sie bisher nicht erreichen. Dr. Felton…"

„Ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach der Arzt ihn. „Ich nehme an, sie wissen sowieso was passiert ist."

Als darauf niemand antwortete und alle ihn nur erwartungsvoll ansahen, sprach er weiter: „Miss Jereau geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie war etwa in der achten Woche schwanger und die Blutungen hatte sie, wie vermutet, aufgrund einer Fehlgeburt. Wir mussten eine Ausschabung machen, um alle Gewebereste zu entfernen. Sie liegt jetzt im Aufwachraum und wird in etwa einer halben Stunde auf ein Zimmer gebracht. Da sie recht viel Blut verloren hat, würde ich sie gerne über Nacht hier behalten."

„Können wir sie besuchen?" fragte Garcia.

„Wenn sie es möchte", antwortete der Arzt direkt. „Es ist schwer abzuschätzen, wie sich eine Fehlgeburt auf die Psyche auswirkt. Manche Frauen kommen ganz gut damit zurecht, wenn es zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt der Schwangerschaft passiert, andere haben große Probleme und trauern sehr stark. Es kommt sehr auf die Umstände an. In jedem Fall sollte ihre Kollegin jetzt ruhen und sich nicht aufregen."

„Danke, Doktor!" Hotch nickte dem Arzt zu.

Reid konnte nicht anders als noch eine weitere Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. „Dr. Felton, können Sie sagen, wie es zu der Fehlgeburt kam? Gibt es einen besonderen Grund?"

Der Arzt zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist wirklich schwer zu sagen, dafür kann es sehr viele Ursachen geben. Manchmal ist Stress die Ursache – was Angesichts der Umstände natürlich eine Möglichkeit ist - oder der Hormonhaushalt der Mutter stellt sich nicht auf die Schwangerschaft ein. Die häufigste Ursache für eine Fehlgeburt in den ersten zwölf Wochen ist, dass etwas mit dem Fötus nicht stimmt – ein genetischer Effekt oder eine Krankheit. Der Körper stößt den Fötus dann als eine natürliche Reaktion ab, da es keine Überlebenschance hat."

Reid nickte ihm dankend zu, der Arzt verabschiedete sich und verließ den Warteraum.

Er dachte über die Worte des Mannes nach und fragte sich, ob JJ dieselbe Frage stellen würde. Reid hoffte, dass sie sich nicht mit Schuldgefühlen quälen würde, obwohl er genau das befürchtete.

Als JJ zu sich kam, brauchte sie eine ganze Weile, um zu begreifen, was eigentlich los war. Sie war müde und orientierungslos.

Doch dann kamen ihre Erinnerungen zurück und sie stöhnte auf.

Das viele Blut… Ihr Baby…

Sie hatte es verloren, sie wusste es, spürte es.

In ihr schien eine riesen große Leere zu herrschen.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht viel damit beschäftigt, dass sie schwanger war. Es war nicht geplant gewesen und hatte sie mehr als überrascht, da sie die Pille genommen hatte. Aber sie hatte sich viel schneller an den Gedanken gewöhnt, als sie angenommen hätte. Was sie traurig machte war, dass sie Derek nichts davon sagen konnte. Erst hatte sie nichts gesagt, weil er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf hatte. Sie hatten das Thema Kinder noch gar nicht genauer besprochen, weil sie beide viel zu sehr in ihren Beruf involviert waren. Sie war unsicher gewesen, wie Derek reagieren würde. Und sie wollte nicht alles noch schwieriger für ihn machen.

Ja, und dann war er plötzlich weg gewesen und ihr Leben war auseinander gefallen.

Jetzt mehr denn je.

JJ hatte keine Ahnung, was sie im Augenblick empfand. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hatte die Fähigkeit verloren, überhaupt etwas zu empfinden.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, während eine Schwester und die Anästhesistin ihre Werte kontrollierten. Sie bekam es kaum mit.

Schließlich wurde sie aus dem Aufwachraum hinausgefahren und einen langen Flur hinunter zu einem Zimmer gefahren. Die Decken und auch die Lampen waren weiß, stellte sie fest. Der ganze Flur war weiß und steril und sie fragte sich, warum Krankenhäuser nicht etwas freundlicher ausgestattet waren. Schließlich sollten die Leute hier gesund werden. Dann fragte sie sich, warum sie sich überhaupt solche seltsamen Gedanken machte.

Als das Bett in Richtung eines Zimmers geschoben wurde sah sie Reid, Hotch, Gideon, Elle und Garcia auf dem Flur stehen und warten. Sie vermied es, ihren Kollegen in die Augen zu sehen. Ihr Anblick trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen und sie wusste nicht einmal wieso. Vielleicht weil sie erleichtert war, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie sie daran erinnerten, was alles passiert war und was sie verloren hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später lag sie in dem Krankenzimmer und war umringt von ihren Kollegen. Die beiden Pfleger, die sie geschoben hatten, verließen das Zimmer und zurück blieben sechs Menschen und eine unangenehme Stille.

„Wie fühlst du dich?" wurde diese schließlich von Reid unterbrochen.

JJ zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß nicht… müde…, " antwortete sie leise und vermied weiterhin Augenkontakt. „Ihr braucht wirklich nicht alle hier sein!" sprach sie weiter.

„Aber du bist eine Freundin, und wir wollen hier sein und dir beistehen!" sagte Garcia entschieden, überwand ihre Unsicherheit und kam zum Bett, um JJ's Hand in die ihre zu nehmen und zu drücken.

JJ konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr plötzlich Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Sie war so durcheinander. Die Geste der Freundin tat ihr gut, gleichzeitig jedoch wollte sie lieber allein sein, sich zusammen rollen und einfach nur schlafen, allem entkommen.

Garcia schien den Kampf in ihr zu spüren.

„Wie wäre es, wenn erst einmal nur einer von uns bei dir bleibt?" fragte sie. „JJ muss sich ausruhen und wenn wir alle um sie herum stehen geht das nicht."

Hotch nickte zustimmend und nach einem kurzen, aufmunternden Abschiedsgruß verließ er zusammen mit Elle und Gideon das Zimmer. Reid zögerte noch.

JJ sah die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Sie waren befreundet, sie wusste, dass er sie gern hatte und sich um sie sorgte. Und sie vertraute ihm, das tat sie wirklich.

Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, entschied sie sich kurz entschlossen. „Bitte bleib, Reid", sagte sie leise.

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen und sie hatte sie damit verbracht, sich von allen anderen abzuschotten. Nun hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie das nicht länger konnte. Sie konnte damit nicht allein fertig werden.

Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als Reid sich mit erleichtert einen Stuhl schnappte und sich neben ihr ans Bett setzte.

-

_Derek erwachte aus einem rastlosen, von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf, um sich in einem anderen Alptraum wieder zu finden._

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bereits in dieser Hütte war, aber es mussten bereits mehrere Tage sein. _

_Es hatte sich so etwas wie ein Rhythmus entwickelt._

_Sam Miller kam regelmäßig zu ihm und gab ihm eine Injektion, die dafür sorgte, dass er weiterhin keinen Muskel bewegen konnte. _

_Immer eine Weile bevor der Mann mit der Spritze in der Hand auftauchte, spürte er ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln im ganzen Körper. Und ihm war aufgefallen, dass er inzwischen ein wenig Gefühl zurückbekam, bevor er die nächste Dosis bekam. Es schien ihm, als entwickelte sein Körper langsam eine gewisse Resistenz gegen das Mittel._

_Vielleicht, nur vielleicht wäre er bald in der Lage sich gegen seinen Entführer und Peiniger zu wehren. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass er viel Kraft entwickeln konnte, so hatte er das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren._

_Die Hilflosigkeit war beinahe schlimmer als die Dinge, die Miller mit ihm anstellte._

_Und das war etwas, woran er lieber nicht denken wollte. Die meiste Zeit versuchte er sich mit Gedanken an JJ oder seine Familie abzulenken. Manchmal gelang es ihm sogar. Aber er hatte bereits das Gefühl, dass ihre Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis verblassten und das machte ihm eine Heidenangst._

_Außer für die regelmäßigen Injektionen kam Miller immer wieder zwischendurch zu ihm. Der durchdringende Blick, mit dem der Mann ihn oft anstarrte, jagte Derek regelmäßig eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken._

_Er hatte erfahren, dass Millers Freund sich selbst getötet hatte. Anscheinend hatte er mit dem obsessiven Miller nicht mehr klar kommen können. Derek konnte es ihm nicht verdenken._

_Der Tod des Mannes, von dem er anscheinend besessen gewesen war, hatte Miller völlig abdriften lassen. Er hatte sich seine Opfer ganz gezielt ausgesucht, hoffte anscheinend einen Ersatz für seinen Freund zu finden. Und die Enttäuschung, dass niemand war wie der Tote machte ihn aggressiv und gewalttätig._

_Regelmäßig bekam Derek Millers unbändige Wut zu spüren. Sein Körper war mit Sicherheit von Kopf bis Fuß mit Blutergüssen und Striemen übersät. Einmal hatte Miller einen Gürtel benutzt und ihn damit verprügelt, bis er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte._

_Aber schlimmer, viel schlimmer war es, wenn der Mann ihm eine andere Art von Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Bei dem Gedanken brach ihm der kalte Schweiß am ganzen Körper aus._

_Manchmal konnte er es nicht verhindern daran zu denken. Und dann schien sein Verstand alte und neue Erinnerungen zu mischen, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo er war. Er konnte die Hände auf seinem Körper fühlen, auch wenn er allein war. Es kostete ihn erhebliche Anstrengung die Übelkeit zu unterdrücken. Er wollte sich nicht übergeben und an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen ersticken, weil er nicht in der Lage war seinen Kopf zu drehen._

_Obwohl ihm inzwischen bereits einige Male der Gedanke gekommen war aufzugeben._

_Das Team hatte ihn noch nicht gefunden und seine Hoffnung, dass sie es noch tun würden war inzwischen nicht mal mehr als ein Funken groß. _

_Er schloss resigniert die Augen, als Sam Millers Gesicht vor ihm auftauchte. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Mannes war voller Verlangen. Er wusste, der Mann würde sich nehmen, was immer er wollte. Weil er es konnte._

_Und er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, als ihn gewähren zu lassen._

_Vielleicht war seine letzte Hoffnung, dass Miller ihn endlich leid wurde und es beendete._

_Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte er alles um sich herum auszublenden._


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

-

JJ war zu Hause. Sie hatte eineinhalb endlose Tage im Krankenhaus verbracht bis sie entlassen worden war.

Nun war sie zu Hause und Reid war bei ihr. Er hatte sich geweigert sie allein zu lassen.

Sie hatte es wirklich versucht, aber er war mit einem Argument gekommen, dem sie sich hatte beugen müssen.

„Was glaubst du, was Derek mit mir machen würde, wenn er erfährt, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe? Ich kann dich doch jetzt nicht dich selbst überlassen! Du brauchst jemanden in deiner Nähe!" Seine ernste Stimme hallte immer noch in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Sie hatte nichts erwidert, sondern einfach nur resigniert genickt.

JJ hatte sich zuerst ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, wollte allein sein.

Reid hatte sich still verhalten und ihr Raum gelassen, aber er war in der Nähe geblieben.

Doch bald schon merkte sie, dass es sie verrückt machte, allein zu sein und zu grübeln.

Als sie zu Reid ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war hatte er kein Wort darüber verloren, dass er recht gehabt hatte. Es war einfach nicht seine Art.

Und sie stellt fest, dass sie wirklich dankbar für seine Anwesenheit war.

Nachdem sie nun bereits einige Stunden zusammen verbracht hatten, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie leicht es war mit Reid zu reden und auch zu schweigen. Letzteres hatten sie ziemlich lange getan.

„Glaubst du wirklich daran, dass wir ihn noch lebend finden?" unterbrach JJ schließlich die Stille und sprach das aus, was ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen war.

Reid sah sie ernst an. „Ich muss einfach daran glauben, JJ," antwortete er. „Ich kann die Hoffnung nicht einfach aufgeben und auch nicht die Suche nach ihm."

„Es sind nun schon sieben Tage, Spencer…"

„Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, dass die Chancen mit jeder Stunde weiter sinken. Aber Derek ist mein Freund, er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich. Wenn wir ihn aufgeben, warum sollte er dann kämpfen?"

„Vielleicht tut er das schon nicht mehr…" JJ's Stimme wurde immer leiser, sie senkte den Kopf. Nun hatte sie es zugegeben. Endlich war es raus, dass sie kaum noch Hoffnung hatte, ihren Verlobten lebend wieder zu sehen. Sie wagte nicht, sich Reids Reaktion anzusehen.

Kurz darauf spürte sie, wie der jüngere Mann sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„JJ…"

„Ich kann ihn nicht verlieren, Spence!" brach es aus ihr heraus und nun sah sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen ohne ihn zu sein, verstehst du?! Und gleichzeitig weiß ich, dass – egal was passiert – es sowieso nicht so sein wird wie vorher. Wenn er noch lebt und Miller ihm angetan hat, was er den anderen angetan hat, dann ist er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr derselbe! Und weiß nicht, ob ihm werde helfen können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann. Verdammt, ich bin so ein egoistisches Miststück…"

„JJ…"

„Hör mich doch an, Spence. Alles wovon ich rede bin ich! Mir geht nur im Kopf rum, wie sich mein Leben verändert hat und verändern wird, was ich fühle. Was bin ich nur für ein…"

„JJ!" unterbrach sie nun die laute Stimme ihres Freundes. „…Mensch," beendete sie leise ihren Satz.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch," sagte Reid mit entschiedener Stimme. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu sich herum, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Es geht hier um euer beider Leben. Du bist gleichermaßen davon betroffen wie Derek. Und es ist ganz normal, dass du fühlst wie du fühlst."

„Ich glaube, das ist alles zu viel im Moment," sagte JJ mit erstickter Stimme. Sie konnte spüren, wie die Tränen sich einen Weg bahnten. Diesmal gab sie sich nicht die Mühe sie zurück zu drängen.

Laut schluchzend brach sie zusammen und ließ sich von Reid halten, der die Arme um sie schlang und sie leicht vor und zurück wiegte wie ein kleines Kind.

JJ wusste nicht, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis sie die Tränen endlich versiegten.

Sie fühlte sich völlig ausgepowert und erledigt, körperlich wie emotional.

Während sie noch darüber nachdachte fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief erschöpft ein.

-

Reid wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys geweckt.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er die Orientierung wieder fand. Er war bei JJ.

Nachdem sie endlich ihre Gefühle raus gelassen und sich ausgeweint hatte, war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Er hatte sie eine Weile beobachtet, und musste darüber selbst eingeschlafen sein.

Vorsichtig, um JJ nicht zu wecken, erhob er sich und ging zum Esstisch, wo er sein Handy am Vormittag abgelegt hatte.

„Reid," meldete er sich, noch immer verschlafen.

„Hier ist Gideon," kam es aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher. „Wie geht es JJ?"

„Sie schläft. Sie hat sich vorhin bei mir ausgeweint und ist dann eingeschlafen," erklärte er.

„Gut," meinte Gideon. „Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich ihre Gefühle raus lässt. Es ist schwer mit ihnen umzugehen, wenn man sie unterdrückt."

„Ja. Was gibt es? Du hast doch nicht angerufen, um nach JJ zu fragen?" Reid hatte an der Stimme des älteren Mannes erkannt, dass er Neuigkeiten hatte. Und nach dem Klang seiner Stimme, konnten es keine schlechten sein.

„Wir haben einen Hinweis bekommen," erklärte Gideon nun bereitwillig. „Ein alter Freund Millers aus Collegezeiten hat das Bild von ihm heute in den Nachrichten gesehen. Er sagt, dass der Mann sich schon früher manchmal seltsam verhalten hat."

„Und konnte er auch etwas nützliches erzählen?" fragte Reid ungeduldig. Es war eigentlich gar nicht seine Art, andere zu unterbrechen, aber wie es schien war im Moment halt alles anders. Die letzte Woche war ziemlich nervenaufreibend gewesen.

„Miller und sein Freund, Colin Weals heißt er, gingen in Columbus, Ohio auf's College. Irgendwann haben sie ein paar Wochen eine Tour durch die nahe liegenden Bundesstaaten gemacht. Sie waren auch in Virginia und Weals erinnert sich, dass Miller währenddessen mal eine Bemerkung gemacht hat, dass sein Großvater sich dort eine Hütte zum Jagen gebaut hatte, für die Zeit, wenn es ihm zu Hause mit acht Kindern zu viel wurde und er weg wollte. Auch Miller und sein Vater haben die Hütte wohl einige Male benutzte."

Reid's Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Das könnte eine Spur sein," meinte er aufgeregt. „War Weals auch in der Hütte? Weiß er, wo sie liegt?"

„Nein er war nicht dort," antwortete Gideon. „Er weiß auch nicht genau wo sie liegt, aber sie sind durch die Ausläufer der Appalachian Mountains gefahren und Miller hat gesagt, die Hütte liege einige Meilen von der Bundesstraße entfernt, auf der sie entlang fuhren. Er konnte uns sagen, wo sie damals lang gefahren sind und so können wir das Gebiet eingrenzen. Du musst dir die Gegend ansehen, vielleicht kannst du noch einen engeren Suchkreis finden. Morgen früh soll die Suche losgehen. Hotch ist bereits dabei alles zu organisieren."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg!" sagte Reid und unterbrach die Verbindung. Er musste unbedingt zurück ins Hauptquartier. Dies war vielleicht die Möglichkeit, Derek endlich zu finden. Er hoffte nur, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

-

Eine Viertelstunde später saß JJ mit Reid zusammen im Wagen..

Als sie hörte, dass es einen Hinweis gab, war sie sofort hellwach gewesen und sie hatten keine Zeit verschwendet.

„Ich… ich habe Angst, Spence!" brach JJ nach nur wenigen Minuten die Stille im Wagen.

Er blickte sie kurz an, bevor er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Straße richtete.

„Wovor hast du Angst?" fragte er.

„Davor, dass der Hinweis uns wieder in eine Sackgasse führt und die Suche nichts bringt. Davor, dass wir Derek finden…"

Wieder sah Reid sie an, diesmal mit gerunzelter Stirn. JJ verzog das Gesicht. Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre konfusen Gefühle für jemanden anderen verständlich auszudrücken.

„Ich habe einfach Angst, dass er nicht mehr er selbst ist. Ich habe Angst, dass ich ihm nicht helfen kann oder er sich nicht helfen lassen will. Ich habe Angst, ihm von unserem Baby zu erzählen."

„Das wichtigste ist, dass ihr füreinander da seit, JJ," sagte Reid mit ruhiger Stimme. „Es wird eine schwierige Zeit, egal was passiert. Aber ihr solltet ehrlich zueinander sein und miteinander reden. Und dann schafft ihr es!"

„Meinst du, es ist so einfach?" fragte JJ mit zweifelnder Stimme.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es einfach ist," sagte Reid

„Er ist bestimmt sauer, dass ich nichts von der Schwangerschaft gesagt habe," meinte JJ nach einem kurzen Moment Stille. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, das wusste sie jetzt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Derek sich noch mehr Sorgen machte, wo doch alles so durcheinander gewesen war, aber nun war sie sich sicher, dass es ihm geholfen hätte. Doch nun war es zu spät, die Entscheidung ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Und wenn Derek nun von dem Kind erfuhr, musste er gleichzeitig damit klar kommen, dass es schon nicht mehr da war.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm lieber gar nicht sagen," sprach sie dann ihren nächsten Gedanken laut aus. „Was er nicht weiß, kann ihm auch nicht weh tun."

„JJ…" Reid warf ihr diesmal einen strafenden Blick zu. „Was hatte ich grade über Ehrlichkeit gesagt?" fragte er. „Willst du so tun, als wäre es nicht passiert? Du hattest eine Fehlgeburt und das beschäftig dich, glaubst du, das wird er nicht merken?"

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich deswegen empfinde, Spence," antwortete sie. „Ich wusste es ja grade mal zwei Wochen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das nicht jetzt entscheidest? Jetzt müssen wir Derek finden, alles weitere musst du erst einmal abwarten, JJ."

Daraufhin nickte sie nur stumm, und sah die restlichen Minuten stumm aus dem Fenster. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt und heftig gegen ihre Brust. Es würde noch einige Stunden dauern, bis es hell wurde und die Suche starten konnte. Wie sie das Warten hasste…


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

-

_-_

_Derek erwachte mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen und einem heftigen Gefühl von Übelkeit._

_Er blinzelte und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo er war und was mit ihm los war. Sein Blick blieb eine ganze Weile verschwommen, bevor er wieder klar sehen konnte und auch die Erinnerung wieder zurückkam._

_Er verzog das Gesicht und ein Stöhnen entwich ihm. Es wäre sicher besser, sich nicht zu erinnern._

_Bei seinem letzten Besuch war Miller noch aggressiver gewesen, als die ganzen Tage zuvor. Zum Schluss war er mit einem Baseballschläger auf ihn losgegangen. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war wie der Schläger auf ihn zukam und ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodierte - danach war alles in Dunkelheit versunken._

_Jetzt wurde ihm nach und nach sein Körper wieder bewusst. Alles schmerzte. Er konnte genau spüren, wo der Baseballschläger ihn getroffen hatte. Das schlimmste war der Kopf und er war sich sicher, dass er eine große Platzwunde hatte. Miller schien die Blutung mit einer Bandage oder so etwas gestillt zu haben, jedenfalls war etwas um seinen Kopf gewickelt. Schien so, als wollte der Bastard nicht, dass er verblutete. _

_Seine linke Kniescheibe war mit Sicherheit angeknackst oder sogar gebrochen. Die kleinste Bewegung jagte heftige Schmerzwellen durch seinen ganzen Körper._

_Derek stutzte. Bewegung… er hatte doch grade sein Bein bewegt. Oder hatte er das geträumt? Vorsichtig versuchte er einen Arm zu heben. Sämtliche Muskeln schienen zu protestieren, aber dann konnte er seine Hand sehen. Vorsichtig und sehr langsam drehte Derek seinen Kopf. Das erste Mal seit seiner Entführung konnte er den Raum sehen, in dem er gefangen war._

_Es war ein Gästezimmer oder etwas ähnliches und etwa 20 qm groß. Das Zimmer hatte ein kleines Fenster und war nur spärlich möbliert. Er lag auf einer Schlafcouch, ansonsten gab es nur noch einen kleinen Tisch mit einem Stuhl davor und einen Schrank in einer Ecke des Zimmers._

_Auf dem Boden, nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt, lag der blutige Baseballschläger._

_Derek schluckte heftig._

_Er konnte sich bewegen, zumindest ein wenig. Und der Schläger ließe sich als Waffe verwenden._

_War das seine Chance? Hatte er die überhaupt? _

_Er war verletzt. Die Schmerzen waren mehr als heftig und ihm war schwindelig und übel. Wahrscheinlich konnte er den Schläger gar nicht heben, schließlich hatte er sich seit Tagen nicht bewegt. Aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen. Das war vielleicht seine einzige Chance._

_Wenn es schief ging, dann würde Miller ihn mit Sicherheit töten. Aber dann hätte es wenigstens ein Ende._

_Er horchte angestrengt, ob Miller in der Nähe war, doch kein Laut war zu hören._

_Langsam, ganz langsam versuchte er sich an den Rand der Couch zu bewegen. Zwischendurch musste er innehalten und sich darauf konzentrieren Luft zu holen und nicht ohnmächtig zu werden._

_Seine Hand zitterte, als er vorsichtig den Arm nach dem Baseballschläger ausstreckte. Er schien sich nur in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, aber schließlich berührten seine Finger das Spielgerät aus Holz. Er packte zu und versuchte den Schläger anzuheben, doch er entglitt seinen Fingern und fiel ihm wieder aus der Hand._

_So ging es nicht._

_Abgesehen davon würde Miller ja sofort merken, dass der Schläger nicht mehr dort lag und wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. In einem Kampf hatte er nicht die geringste Chance._

_Ihm blieb höchstens der Überraschungseffekt._

_Am besten wäre, er würde sich hinter der Tür platzieren und Miller niederstrecken, wenn dieser zur Tür rein kam._

_Da gab es nur das winzig kleine Problem, dass er dafür aufstehen musste. Und bis zur Tür laufen musste. Und dann dort stehen bleiben musste. Und anschließend den Schläger auch noch mit Kraft bewegen musste._

_Aussichtslos._

_Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann Miller kommen würde. Oder warum er nicht längst da war. _

_Er sollte einfach aufgeben. Es hatte keinen Sinn._

_Wie es JJ wohl ging?_

_Der Gedanken kam wie aus dem Nichts. Er sah das Gesicht vor sich, das er so sehr liebte._

_Erinnerungen, gute Erinnerungen kamen ihm in den Sinn: ihr erstes Date; das Wochenende an dem sie Campen waren und JJ's schmale Figur im Licht des Lagerfeuers; ein freier Sonntag Morgen mit Frühstück im Bett; JJ's Lachen an dem Tag vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, als er sie gebeten hatte seine Frau zu werden…_

_Und ihm war klar, dass er nicht aufgeben konnte. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so im Stich lassen. Er musste kämpfen bis zum Schluss, und versuchen zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Sie hatte nicht weniger verdient._

_Derek wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem er aufgewacht war, aber inzwischen schien das Mittel seine Wirkung fast völlig verloren zu haben._

_‚Na komm schon, Junge, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren,' sagte er sich und begann langsam sich auf die Seite zu drehen._

_So weit so gut._

_Er musste die Schmerzen irgendwie ausblenden, wenn er versuchen wollte aufzustehen. Er versuchte sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. _

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_‚Immer nur an den nächsten Schritt denken, Derek!' gab er sich still Anweisung und begann langsam sein Gewicht auf den rechten Arm zu verlagern und sich langsam seitlich aufzurichten._

_Heißer Schmerz schoss durch sein Knie, das er unwillkürlich mitbewegt hatte._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Er versuchte mit dem linken Arm das kaputte Knie ein wenig zu stützen und biss sich kräftig auf die Lippen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Sein rechter Arm drohte ihm einzuknicken, bevor er sich richtig aufgesetzt hatte. Die Muskeln zitterten von der ungewohnten Anstrengung und einen Moment dachte er, er würde wieder zurückfallen. Dann jedoch gewann er im letzten Augenblick ein wenig Stabilität._

_Er saß._

_Sein Kopf tat immer noch höllisch weh. Schwindel überkam ihn und er schloss die Augen._

_‚Nicht ohnmächtig werden!' befahl er sich._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Er saß eine ganze Weile da, bis der Schwindel endlich nachließ._

_Derek betrachtete sein Knie._

_Keine Chance, damit auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Was sollte er tun?_

_Er konnte sich auf dem Boden vorwärts schieben. Aber wie kam er dann hinten an der Wand wieder hoch?_

_‚Ein Problem nach dem anderen,' dachte er._

_Erst einmal musste er es in eine sitzende Position auf den Boden schaffen ohne das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Eine Aufgabe die ihm allein schon unerreichbar schien._

_Er holte tief Luft und schon sich näher an den Rand der Couch, das Gewicht seines linken Beines lastete auf seinem linken Unterarm, der inzwischen auch nachzugeben drohte._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Derek ließ das gesunde Bein vorsichtig auf den Boden hinab und versuchte mit dem Fuß aufzutreten. Seine Muskeln und Sehnen protestierten, aber gaben zumindest nicht sofort nach._

_Die Couch war recht niedrig, etwa 30 bis 40 cm hoch. Derek schob sich noch ein Stück weiter, schob die Beine nach, dann beugte er sich nach vorne und als er von der Couch runterrutschte streckte er den Arm aus, um sein Gewicht aufzufangen._

_Für einen Moment wurde es schwarz um ihn. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er konnte einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei nicht verhindern._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nun ohnmächtig geworden war oder nicht. Als er sich seiner wieder bewusst wurde, lehnte er an der Couch und er musste mehrmals heftig blinzeln, bevor er wieder einen klaren Kopf bekam._

_Er musste weiter, ein Stück auf dem Boden lang rutschen und den Baseballschläger greifen._

_Derek konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen auch nur einen seiner schmerzenden Muskeln zu bewegen._

_JJ._

_Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und fixierte den Schläger._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Mit Hilfe des rechten Armes und rechten Beines schob er sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter vorwärts, bis er so nah neben dem Schläger saß, dass er den Griff umfassen konnte._

_Nun war die Couch nicht mehr da, die noch grade sein Gewicht gestützt hatte._

_Weiter._

_Er entwickelte eine Technik, die ihn Stückchen für Stückchen vorwärts brachte._

_Jede Schnecke war schneller als er, aber besser ging es nicht._

_Er winkelte das Bein an, stützte sich mit dem Arm hinter seinem Rücken ab und schob den Hintern und das verletzte Bein dann ein paar Zentimeter weiter. _

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Einige Male hatte er das Gefühl, sein Bein würde ihm bei lebendigem Leibe abgerissen oder jemand schlug mit einem Vorschlaghammer auf das Knie._

_Immer wieder kämpfte er gegen den Schwindel._

_JJ._

_Noch ein Stück weiter, immer weiter._

_Einatmen. Ausatmen._

_Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Er bewegte sich vorwärts. Langsam. Stetig._

_Stunden schienen vergangen zu sein, als er die Wand neben der Tür erreichte. Er lehnte sich an und schloss die Augen._

_Die Erschöpfung gewann die Oberhand und er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht offen halten._

_Nur einen Augenblick ausruhen, nur einen kleinen Augenblick…_

_-_

_Derek wurde aus einem unruhigen Dämmerschlaf gerissen._

_Erschreckt setzte er sich auf und zuckte zusammen, als erneut Schmerzsalven durch seinen Körper schossen._

_Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, was geschehen war._

_Er verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an seine schmerzhafte Reise bis zu dieser Wand._

_Er war offensichtlich eingeschlafen._

_Und nun hörte er Geräusche aus der Hütte._

_Miller war zurück. Wo auch immer er gewesen war, Derek war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Knallen einer Tür ihn geweckt hatte._

_Nun hörte man Schritte, die hin und her liefen, dazwischen immer wieder ein Rascheln und Schranktüren die geöffnet und geschlossen wurden._

_Anscheinend hatte Miller eingekauft. Sobald er mit dem Wegräumen fertig war, würde er mit Sicherheit nach ihm sehen._

_Er musste aufstehen. Jetzt._

_Derek atmete tief durch. Ein Stechen durchfuhr seine Brust. Wie es aussah, waren einige seiner Rippen ebenfalls angeknackst. Es war ihm bisher gar nicht aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sein ganzer Körper wehtat und die Schmerzen in seinem Knie und seinem Kopf alles andere harmlos wirken ließen._

_‚In Ordnung, Derek, aufstehen! Du kannst es!'_

_Er winkelte das gesunde Bein an und stützte sich mit beiden Armen ab, um sich ein Stück hochzuziehen und sein Gewicht auf das Bein zu verlagern._

_Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als sein verletztes Knie ohne jegliche Unterstützung zwangsläufig mitbewegt wurde._

_Er schwankte gefährlich, als er den Baseballschläger griff und sich mit dessen Hilfe langsam in eine aufrechte Position brachte. Die Wand rettete ihn davor hin zu fallen._

_Der Schwindel wurde schlimmer und er hatte wieder das Gefühl, jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Eine heftige Welle der Übelkeit überkam ihn außerdem. Er musste eine ziemlich heftige Gehirnerschütterung haben._

_JJ. Der Gedanke an sie half ihm, den Kampf nicht zu verlieren. _

_Er stand schließlich, ziemlich wackelig zwar, aber er stand. Der Baseballschläge lag schwer in seiner Hand. Er konnte ihn kaum mit einer Hand halten und fragte sich unweigerlich, wie er ihn bloß anheben sollte, um Miller damit zu überrumpeln. Wieder einmal schien ihm diese ganze Aktion ziemlich aussichtslos._

_‚Aber immerhin hast du es bis hierhin geschafft, also wäre es dumm, dein Glück nicht wenigstens zu versuchen,' sagte er sich. Nach allem, was passiert war, hatte er sich eigentlich etwas Glück verdient._

_Derek entschied sich, nicht weiter über das Kommende nachzudenken. Er würde seine Instinkte - in der Hoffnung, dass davon noch welche übrig waren - die Regie übernehmen lassen. Es gab ohnehin keine Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu planen. Er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Kraft dazu._

_-_

_Als Miller endlich die Tür öffnete, war Derek beinahe erleichtert._

_Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage noch länger zu warten. Noch wenige Minuten länger und seine letzten Kräfte hätten ihn verlassen._

_Die Tür schwang auf und Miller machte zwei Schritte in den Raum hinein, bevor er stehen blieb._

_Derek stellte sich vor, wie er grade mit offenem Mund auf die leere Couch starrte. Das musste wirklich ein Schock sein für den Bastard, der sich so sicher war die absolute Kontrolle zu haben._

_Genau das war es nämlich, was den Mann anzutreiben schien. Kontrolle. Letztendlich hatte er damit wahrscheinlich auch seinen Freund vergrault._

_Bei dem Gedanken, wie der Mann sich ihm immer wieder aufgezwungen hatte, wurde ihm einmal mehr übel._

_Jetzt hatte er die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun. Und plötzlich fühlte er eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er war nicht mehr hilflos. Er war nicht grade in Bestform, aber die Kraft, die er übrig hatte, musste eben reichen._

_Es waren nur Sekunden vergangen, seit Miller in den Raum gekommen war, auch wenn es Derek wesentlich länger vorkam. _

_Er stieß sich mit dem Rücken von der Wand ab, und seine Gefühle übernahmen die Kontrolle über sein Handeln. Wut, Schmerz, Angst, Scham – vor allem aber Wut – ließen ihn seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisieren. Er holte mit dem Baseballschläger aus._

_Miller, der wohl eine Bewegung hinter sich gespürt hatte, oder sich vielleicht auch nur auf der Suche nach Derek umdrehte, wurde an der Schläfe getroffen und der Schlag reichte aus, um den Mann bewusstlos auf den Boden sinken zu lassen._

_Derek verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel. Der Schmerz nahm ihm den Atem und er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass Dunkelheit ihn umfing._


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

_Als Derek wieder erwachte, war alles wie im Nebel und er hatte Mühe einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Die Schmerzen waren sehr heftig und er hätte nicht sagen können, wo es am schlimmsten war.  
Er lag auf dem Boden. Aber wo war Miller?  
Nach und nach kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück und er sah sich benommen um. Sein Blick schien nicht richtig klar werden zu wollen, alles war ein wenig verschwommen.  
Der Mann lag nur etwa einen halben Meter von ihm entfernt und rührte sich nicht.  
Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen?  
Und die wichtigste Frage war, wie lange würde Miller noch weg sein? Oder war er tot? Die Schläfen waren die verwundbarsten Stellen am Kopf und er konnte sich erinnern, dass er Miller dort getroffen hatte.  
In jedem Fall konnte er nicht einfach hier liegen bleiben.  
Mühsam begann er sich aufzurichten und konnte einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken, als er sein linkes Knie bewegte.  
Langsam bewegte er sich auf den anderen Mann zu und tastete nach seinem Puls. Doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er nicht sagen konnte, ob da nun ein Puls war oder nicht.  
Derek schloss einen Moment die Augen und versuchte ruhig und regelmäßig zu atmen. Sein eigener Herzschlag war viel zu laut in seinen Ohren, sein Blick immer noch verschwommen und das Zittern der Hände konnte er einfach nicht kontrollieren.  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob Miller noch atmete. Er konnte einfach nicht klar genug sehen, ob sich die Brust des Mannes hob und senkte.  
Zudem rebellierte sein Magen, die Übelkeit schien immer schlimmer zu werden.  
Es gelang ihm kaum, einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen und er verfluchte sich selber für seine Schwäche. Er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, herauszufinden, ob der Mann lebte oder tot war.  
Falls er noch lebte, würde er aber sicher irgendwann wach werden, und dann sollte er möglichst nicht mehr da sein.  
Derek hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment wieder bewusstlos zu werden. Das durfte nicht passieren. Er musste weg. Weg aus dieser Hütte, weg von Miller.  
Wieder starrte er auf seinen Peiniger, konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was er nun tun sollte.  
Dann glaubte er eine Bewegung zu sehen. Spielte sein Verstand ihm einen Streich? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er musste weg, bevor der Mann aufwachte und ihn wieder zu einer hilflosen Marionette machte oder ihn tötete.  
Derek begann sich Richtung Tür zu bewegen und benutzte die gleiche Methode, die es ihm schon vorher ermöglicht hatte vom Bett bis zur Wand zu kriechen.  
Er musste sich so sehr darauf konzentrieren bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, dass er sich über nichts anderes mehr Gedanken machen konnte. Er blickte nicht zurück, seine Augen waren starr auf die Tür gerichtet, die sein neues Ziel war._

Die Nacht verging viel zu langsam, fand JJ.  
Das Team verbrachte die Zeit zusammen im Büro und Hotch und Gideon bestanden darauf, dass sie sich abwechselnd hinlegten, um zu schlafen oder sich zumindest auszuruhen.  
Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie schlafen konnte. Ihr Verstand wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte mit der Suche vor Morgengrauen zu beginnen. Aber am liebsten wäre sie sofort los gefahren. Sie wollte, dass dieser Alptraum so bald wie möglich ein Ende hatte.  
Alles war vorbereitet, das Suchgebiet war eingegrenzt und die Suchmannschaften eingeteilt. Alle warteten nur noch auf den Einsatzbefehl und die Warterei machte sie wahnsinnig nervös. Was, wenn es genau die paar Stunden waren, die sie zu spät kamen?  
Das Büro war still geworden, das Licht war gedämpft. Es war 3 Uhr Morgens, zwei Stunden und 39 Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang.  
Hotch und Gideon saßen in Jasons Büro und unterhielten sich leise. Garcia saß am Computer, und wer wusste schon, was sie dort wieder tat. Elle hatte sich im Konferenzraum auf die Couch gelegt und bewegte sich nicht. JJ wusste nicht, ob sie tatsächlich schlafen konnte. Reid saß in seinem Sessel und hatte die Beine auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt, ein für ihn ganz untypisches Verhalten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber JJ war sich sicher, dass er nicht schlief.  
Das Warten machte sie wahnsinnig.  
Sie selber saß auf Dereks Stuhl. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihm so etwas näher zu sein. Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, versuchte sie an die Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten zu denken. An die Zeit vor dem Stalker, vor der Entführung. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz.  
JJ dachte an das Baby, das sie verloren hatte. Der positive Schwangerschaftstest hatte sie unvorbereitet getroffen, sie hatte gemischte Gefühle gehabt. Aber wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann war es eine schöne Vorstellung. Ein Kind, das zu ihnen gehörte und sie noch mehr miteinander verband. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem flachen Bauch, als wäre das Leben dort noch vorhanden.  
Vielleicht, nein mit Sicherheit wäre Derek erst einmal genauso geschockt gewesen wie sie, aber mit der Zeit hätte er sich sicher mit dem Gedanken an ein Kind angefreundet. Schließlich mochte er Kinder und war ganz vernarrt in seinen kleinen Neffen Sean, den Sohn seiner ältesten Schwester Sarah.  
Seine Schwester… JJ wurde bewusst, dass Dereks Mom und seine beiden Schwestern noch keine Ahnung hatten von der bevorstehenden Suche. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so, so würden sie nicht enttäuscht, falls die Suche erfolglos blieb.  
Bisher hatten sie täglich miteinander gesprochen und die drei Frauen warteten sehnsüchtig auf eine Nachricht von ihrem Sohn bzw. Bruder. Sie verbrachten die Zeit seit der Entführung bei Frans Schwester, die in der Nähe von Washington wohnte, um jederzeit so schnell wie möglich bei Derek sein zu können, sobald man ihn fand.  
JJ war dankbar, dass sie abgelehnt hatten bei ihr zu wohnen, denn sonst hätte sie ihnen sicher nicht ihre Fehlgeburt verheimlichen können. Und das war etwas, worüber sie nicht mit ihnen reden wollte. Grade weil sie die drei sehr mochte, wollte sie ihnen nicht noch mehr Kummer machen als unbedingt nötig.  
Aber mit Sicherheit hätte es ihnen gefallen, wenn Derek und sie ein Baby bekommen hätten.  
Doch das würde ja nicht passieren. Einen Augenblick hatte JJ beinahe vergessen, dass sie das Kind erst vor kurzer Zeit verloren hatte. Es war müßig über das ‚was-wäre-gewesen-wenn' nachzudenken. Es war vorbei. Und der Schmerz, der sich bei dieser Erkenntnis in ihr breit machte, überraschte sie beinahe. Bisher hatte sie erstaunlich wenig empfunden. Vielleicht war alles noch zu frisch gewesen. Aber jetzt drohten sie ihre Gefühle plötzlich zu überwältigen. Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.  
Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, warum sie nun weinte. Wie konnte man um jemanden weinen, der kaum da gewesen war - jemanden, den man gar nicht gekannt hatte?  
Aber vielleicht war es eher die verlorene Zukunft, um die sie weinte. Die Vorstellung von ihrer eigenen kleinen Familie, die sich, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, in ihre Wünsche geschlichen hatte.  
Ein Kind hätte sie geliebt, ohne Fragen, ohne Forderungen. Und sie würde vielleicht nie erfahren, ob sie es genauso vorbehaltlos hätte lieben können. Sie wollte glauben, dass sie es gekonnt hätte, dass sie ihrer eignen Mutter nicht so sehr ähnelte und es besser gemacht hätte.  
Vielleicht würde sie es nie erfahren.  
Wer wusste schon, ob sie noch einmal eine Chance bekäme.  
Mit einem Aufschluchzen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und ließ ihren Gefühlen und Ängsten freien Lauf.  
Das Schrillen des Telefons ließ sie hochschrecken. Reid und sie starrten sich an und fragten sich, wer um diese Zeit hier anrief und warum.

Martin Jeffries war müde. Was auch kein Wunder war, schließlich war es halb drei Uhr Nachts.  
Er hatte Mühe die Augen auf zu halten und öffnete daher alle paar Minuten das Fenster seines Mercedes, um frische Luft herein zu lassen. Außerdem hatte er das Radio laut aufgedreht.  
Irgendwie musste er sich noch wach halten. Bereits mehrfach auf dieser Fahrt hatte er sich gewünscht, er hätte das Angebot seines Freundes, bei ihnen zu übernachten, angenommen. Aber er wollte lieber nach Hause.  
‚Das war wirklich eine blöde Idee, Martin!' sagte er sich, als er merkte, dass der Wagen schon wieder leicht schlingerte.  
Der dreißigjährige Mann, dessen kräftige Statur selbst in dem großen Wagen ein wenig eingequetscht wirkte, schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Wangen, um wieder etwas wacher zu werden.  
Das letzte was er wollte, war anhalten zu müssen, und den Rest der Nacht am Rand einer Bundesstraße zu verbringen, die Mitten durch das Nirgendwo der Appalachian Mountains führte. Hier war meilenweit nichts anderes, als Berge, Wälder und Steine. Die Bundesstraße lag zwar am Rande des Gebirges, aber hier war trotzdem kaum etwas, nicht einmal ein kleines Dorf.  
Der nächste Ort war noch etwa 25 Meilen entfernt, und bis dahin musste er noch mindestens durchhalten.  
Zumindest konnte er das Fernlicht ohne Probleme benutzen, da ihm seit einer halben Stunde kein Auto mehr entgegen gekommen war. Ohne dem hätte er noch wesentlich langsamer fahren müssen, um nicht irgendwo an einem der vielen Felsvorsprünge hängen zu bleiben. Ein Unfall wäre wirklich das letzte, was man in so einer verlassenen Gegend brauchen konnte. Bis hier wieder jemand vorbei kam und es merkte, würden wahrscheinlich noch Stunden vergehen.  
Er rieb sich die müden Augen und gähnte. Das Fernlicht zeigte ihm die Straße und die Felsen an der rechten Seite, die flach bis zur Straße hin abfielen. Es war ein monotones Bild, das ihm nicht dabei half wach zu bleiben.  
Dann erfasste das Licht vor ihm plötzlich etwas anders als Gestein. Ob das ein Tier war? Augenblicklich schärfte sich sein Blick und er setzte sich unwillkürlich aufrechter hin.  
Was war das?  
Etwas bewegte sich in Richtung Straße und er kam schnell näher.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er bremsen sollte und brauchte nach dieser Erkenntnis noch einige Sekunden, um den Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Martin Jeffries legte eine Vollbremsung hin. Noch bevor er zum Stehen kommen konnte erkannte er endlich, was da bzw. wer da den Felsen hinunterrollte.  
Es war ein Mensch, ein Mann.  
Er schloss die Augen, den Fuß noch immer auf der Bremse, und betete, dass er rechtzeitig zum Stehen kam.  
Sein Adrenalinspiegel war in der letzten Minute extrem gestiegen und von seiner Müdigkeit konnte er nun nichts mehr spüren.  
Der Wagen kam zum Stehen. Er hatte keinen Zusammenstoß bemerkt, seufzte erleichtert auf und öffnete die Augen wieder. Das war knapp gewesen, richtig knapp.  
Was zum Teufel kletterte da jemand mitten in der Nacht rum?  
Er schnallte sich ab, stieg aus dem Auto und ging um die Kühlerhaube herum.  
Dort, am Rand der Straße lag ein Mann und rührte sich nicht. Er war in einer Jogginghose und einem einfachen schwarzen T'Shirt gekleidet - keine Schuhe, keine Jacke, wie Martin verwundert feststellte. Er bückte sich und fühlte den Puls des Mannes, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Seite lag. Es war einer da, sehr schwach und unregelmäßig soweit er es beurteilen konnte.  
Mist.  
Vorsichtig drehte er den Mann ein Stück herum, nahm die Risse in der Kleidung wahr und den blutigen Verband am Kopf. Als er in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schock.  
Er hatte dieses Gesicht schon einmal gesehen. Seit Tagen war es in den Nachrichten zu sehen.  
Der vermisste FBI-Agent, der von einem Mörder entführt worden war. Ihm fiel der Name nicht mehr ein, aber es war der Mann, er war sich ganz sicher.  
Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke, der ihn beinahe panisch den Kopf heben ließ.  
War der Mörder in der Nähe?


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10:

Aaron Hotchner hatte das Gespräch entgegen genommen und konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte.  
Ein junger Mann hatte Derek gefunden. Genau in dem Gebiet, in dem in nicht ganz zwei Stunden die Suche hätte beginnen sollen.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um die Nachricht richtig wahr zu nehmen.  
„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er den Polizisten am anderen Ende der Leitung, dessen Namen er wieder vergessen hatte.  
„Agent Morgan war nicht ansprechbar", kam die Antwort. „Er sieht ziemlich zerschlagen aus, aber wie schlimm es ist, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Er ist bereits mit dem Rettungshubschrauber auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Dort wird man Ihnen sicher bald etwas sagen können."  
„In Ordnung," erwiderte Hotch. „Ich möchte, dass bei Sonnenaufgang die Suche nach Sam Miller beginnt. Vielleicht ist der Mann in der Nähe. Und ich möchte wissen, wo Agent Morgan festgehalten wurde. Die Suchmannschaft ist schon auf dem Weg, der leitende Agent wird mit Ihnen zusammen arbeiten, " erklärte er und der Polizist stimmte zu.  
Sie beendeten das Gespräch und Hotch drehte sich zu seinem Team um, dass sich inzwischen komplett um ihn herum versammelt hatte.  
„Morgan wurde gefunden?" fragte Gideon noch einmal nach einer Bestätigung, während die anderen ihn nur erwartungsvoll ansahen.  
„Ja", antwortete Hotch, doch seine Erleichterung hielt sich noch in Grenzen. Schließlich hatten sie noch keine Ahnung, wie es Derek ging und was er durch gemacht hatte.  
„Er ist bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Und dort fahren wir jetzt auch hin. Die Suche nach Miller können andere übernehmen, zumindest bis wir wissen, wie es Morgan geht!"  
Die anderen nickten nur stumm. JJ liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. Reid legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie hinaus.

Wieder saßen sie in einem Krankenhaus und warteten.  
Es war beinahe dasselbe Bild wie vor wenigen Tagen, nur dass JJ nun dabei war. Sie saß auf einem der Stühle, regungslos, die Augen fest geschlossen und ihr ganzer Körper war steif vor Anspannung.  
Reid machte sich Sorgen um sie. Aber wann hatte er das nicht getan, seit Dereks Entführung.  
Er konnte kaum glauben, dass es nun vorbei war. Es erschien ihm beinahe unwirklich. So viele Tage hatten sie nach Spuren und Hinweisen gesucht.  
Wie es aussah, hatte Derek sich selbst gerettet. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, was passiert war. Und sie wussten nicht wie es ihm ging.  
Seit vier Stunden saßen sie in diesem Wartezimmer, ohne dass sich jemand hatte blicken lassen.  
Fran Morgan und ihre beiden Töchter saßen auf den Stühlen im Gang und hatten die ganzen Stunden kein Wort gesagt. Sie trösteten und unterstützten sich gegenseitig und hatten auch JJ bei sich haben wollen.  
Doch sie hatte abgelehnt, hatte sich in wieder in sich selbst zurück gezogen, als wolle sie sich vor allem schützen, was kommen mochte. Reid war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie schwer sich die Freundin mit emotionalen Bindungen tat. Es war, als distanzierte sie sich bereits von Dereks Familie, die ja auch bald ihre werden sollte, für den Fall dass Derek es nicht überstand.  
Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Bisher hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft nicht allzu viel über die nahe Zukunft nachzudenken. Das Leben seiner Freunde würde in keinem Fall mehr das Selbe sein wie zuvor. Und damit war auch er betroffen, schließlich standen sie sich nahe und hatten auch in der Freizeit oft Zeit miteinander verbracht.  
„Die Familie von Agent Morgan?" riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Ein Arzt war aus dem OP-Bereich gekommen. Der Mann sah erschöpft aus, hatte seine Op-Mütze abgenommen und wischte sich damit den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er in der einen Hand eine recht dicke Akte hielt.  
„Ja!? Ich bin seine Mutter!" antwortete Fran Morgan und sprang von ihrem Sitz auf. Auch die beiden Töchter Sarah und Desiree waren aufgestanden und das Team versammelte sich um die drei Frauen.  
„Ich bin Dr. Hawkes, Mrs. Morgan", stellte sich der Arzt vor und mit einem Blick auf die große Runde, fuhr er fort: „Vielleicht sollten wir uns lieber erst einmal unter vier Augen unterhalten!"  
Fran blickte über die Schulter auf die besorgten Kollegen ihres Sohnes und als sie sich wieder dem Arzt zuwandte, schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Nein. Dies sind meine Töchter, Dereks Verlobte und seine Arbeitskollegen und sie möchten alle wissen, wie es ihm geht!"  
Dr. Hawkes seufzte. Ein Blick in die Gesichter um sich herum schien ihm jedoch zu bestätigen, dass sich keiner der Menschen hier im Flur bereit war zu gehen.  
„Also gut. Dann setzten wir uns vielleicht besser ins Wartezimmer, mein Büro ist ein wenig zu klein für so viele Leute, " willigte er schließlich ein.  
Fran, ihre Töchter, JJ und Reid folgten ihm ins Wartezimmer. Die anderen blieben auf Hotch's Zeichen in der Tür stehen, um von dort aus zuzuhören und der Familie ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben.  
„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?" wollte Fran wissen, als sie alle saßen.  
Der Arzt warf einen Blick auf die Akte, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Er lebt", antwortete er schließlich ernst. „Aber er hat ernsthafte Verletzungen und ist noch nicht außer Gefahr." Der Arzt zögerte.  
„Könnten sie vielleicht etwas genauer werden?" fragte JJ leise.  
„Er hatte eine offene Kopfwunde, die bereits mehrere Tage alt war und notdürftig versorgt wurde. Außerdem hat er noch mindestens zwei weitere Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen und ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma 3. Grades, das heißt, eine Gehirnquetschung. Der Druck war bereits sehr groß, daher mussten wir mit einer Bohrung in die Schädeldecke den Druck vermindern.  
Ihr Sohn wird wahrscheinlich einige Zeit im Koma liegen, " wandte sich Dr. Hawkes nun direkt an Fran. „Falls er frühzeitig Anzeichen macht aufzuwachen, werden wir ihn in ein künstliches Koma versetzen, um die Heilung zu unterstützen."  
„Wie lange wird das dauern?" fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Es lässt sich schwer sagen, wie lange ein Koma andauert, das hängt von sehr vielen Faktoren ab. Aber falls es notwendig werden sollte, werden wir das Koma ca. 10 Tage aufrechterhalten und dann weiter sehen."  
„Was noch?" fragte Sarah, die die Hand ihrer Mutter fest umklammert hielt.  
„Er hat zwei gebrochene Rippen, die anderen sind angeknackst oder verstaucht. Zum Glück wurde die Lunge nicht verletzt. Das sollte alles wieder heilen, genauso wie die Schnitte und Blutergüsse, die Agent Morgan am Körper hat."  
Reid zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen, wie es zu den Verletzungen gekommen war. Er konnte am Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes sehen, dass das noch nicht alles war, schluckte, und wünschte sich einen Moment das alles nicht hören zu müssen.  
„Die schlimmste Verletzung, die allerdings nicht lebensbedrohlich ist, hat ihr Sohn am linken Knie", fuhr der Arzt fort und wandte sich wieder an Fran Morgan. Es schien ihm leichter zu fallen zu einer Person zu sprechen und Reid konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.  
„Was ist mit seinem Knie?" fragte die besorgte Mutter.  
„Die Kniescheibe hat einen Trümmerbruch erlitten", erklärte der Arzt. „Wir haben versucht, alles wieder zusammen zu setzten, aber wie es aussieht, hat ihr Sohn das Knie nach dem Bruch noch weiter bewegt. Es war äußerst schwierig, das Knie wieder zu richten und es wird auf keinen Fall seine volle Bewegungsfähigkeit wieder zurück erlangen."  
Betretenes Schweigen erfolgte auf diese Eröffnung.  
„Heißt das… er wird nicht mehr laufen können?" fragte JJ schließlich entgeistert.  
„Er wird wieder laufen können. Nur kann man jetzt schwer sagen, ob ohne Hilfe oder ob er vielleicht einen Gehstock benötigen wird. Aber ich kann leider mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Knie dauerhaft geschädigt ist und er wird nicht rennen können oder Sport machen, mit Ausnahme vom Schwimmen vielleicht. Wahrscheinlich wird es auch immer wieder Schmerzen bereiten. Tut mir leid, dass ich keine besseren Neuigkeiten für sie habe."  
Dem Arzt fiel es sichtlich schwer, die geschockten Blicke gelassen hinzunehmen. Als er sah, dass Fran Morgan aufstehen wollte, seufzte er noch einmal.  
„Eine Sache wäre da noch", sagte der Arzt widerstrebend.  
Reid ahnte, was noch kommen würde, schließlich kannte er die Autopsieberichte der ersten vier Opfer. Er wünschte sich jedoch, es nicht hören zu müssen, hatte still und heimlich gehofft, dass Miller sein Vorgehen vielleicht geändert hatte.  
„Agent Morgan wurde vergewaltigt… mehrfach, " sagte Dr. Hawkes schnell, als wolle er es endlich hinter sich bringen, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. „Die Verletzungen werden wieder heilen, aber die psychischen Narben könnten den Heilungsprozess schwierig machen, sollte er aus dem Koma erwachen. Ich werde in jedem Fall einen Psychologen hinzuziehen."  
Mit diesen Worten und einer kurzen Entschuldigung, dass er noch eine weitere Operation vor sich hatte, verabschiedete sich der Arzt und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Wartezimmer.  
Er ließ neun fassungslose und geschockte Menschen zurück.

JJ schien wieder einmal in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Derek gefunden wurde, hatte sie sich kurzzeitig eingeredet, dass nun alles gut würde und sich dem Traum hingegeben, dass sie da weiter machen würde, wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
Aber als sie am Bett ihres Verlobten saß wurde ihr langsam bewusst, dass nichts gut war.  
Selbst im Schlaf sah Dereks Gesicht nicht friedlich aus.  
Sie mochte nicht daran denken, was alles zu seinen zahlreichen Verletzungen geführt hatte, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Sie war froh gewesen, als sie endlich zu ihm durfte, hatte ihn so gerne sehen wollen, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er lebte.  
Nun wollte sie am liebsten nur noch fliehen.  
Plötzlich waren die Worte des Arztes real und damit auch Dereks Verletzungen. Vielleicht würde er nicht mehr aufwachen. Doch wenn er aufwachte, würde er und sie sich mit der Entführung auseinandersetzen müssen.  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie das konnte – oder ob Derek damit zurecht kommen würde.  
Es würde ein heftiger Schlag für ihn werden, dass sein Knie nicht vollständig heilen würde. Die Diagnose hatte ihm praktisch seinen Job genommen. Er würde in keinem Fall mehr im Außeneinsatz arbeiten können. Und das, so war sich JJ sicher, würde ihm heftig zusetzen. Sie konnte sich Derek nicht ohne seine Arbeit vorstellen. Es war für ihn nicht nur irgendein Job, es war eine Berufung, etwas, was er einfach tun musste. Alles wofür er in seiner Jugend gekämpft hatte war, FBI-Agent zu werden. Damit würde es nun vorbei sein. Es sei denn, er konnte sich damit abfinden, nur noch am Schreibtisch zu arbeiten.  
Und das war etwas, was JJ stark bezweifelte. Derek hasste Schreibtischarbeit.  
Dazu kam noch, dass dieses Schwein Miller ihn … Nein, sie konnte das Wort nicht einmal in Gedanken aussprechen. Wie oft war er mit Alpträumen wach geworden, völlig in Panik, sich kaum bewusst, wo er eigentlich war. So viele Jahre war es her, dass er Buford entkommen war. Zu lange hatte er alles verdrängt und nach Chicago hatte es lange gedauert, bis er damit halbwegs klar gekommen war. Und nun war es wieder passiert. JJ hoffte, dass es nicht den Derek zerstört hatte, den sie kannte. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er damit umgehen konnte - irgendwie… .  
Allerdings hatte er gekämpft, hatte nicht aufgegeben. Das musste etwas bedeuten, versicherte sie sich.  
Eine sanfte Berührung an der Schulter ließ JJ erschreckt zusammen zucken.  
„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich noch einen Moment hier bleiben, bevor die Besuchszeit vorbei ist," sagte Fran Morgan leise. JJ nickte und stand auf.  
Sie umfasste Dereks Hand für einen Augenblick und verabschiedete sich stumm. Dann verließ sie die Intensivstation.  
Als sie draußen war, sank sie auf einen der Stühle und brach in Tränen aus.  
Ihre Fassade brach zusammen und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie überließ sich ihren Gefühlen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:

Es war später Nachmittag, als Reid ins Büro kam, nachdem er JJ zu Hause abgeliefert hatte.  
Er hatte sie weinend auf einer Bank vor der Intensivstation gefunden. Sie hatten auf Fran Morgan gewartet und dann hatte sie sich stumm von ihm aus dem Krankenhaus führen lassen. Dereks Mutter und seine Schwestern würden die nächsten Tage bei JJ verbringen, da ihr Haus näher am Krankenhaus war. Reid war erleichtert darüber, so musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass JJ allein war.  
Er selber war nur fünf Minuten in dem Krankenzimmer gewesen und der Anblick seines Freundes hatte ihn erschüttert.  
Das Wissen, dass Derek wahrscheinlich nicht mehr im Außeneinsatz arbeiten würde, machte ihn traurig und wütend. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie Derek diese Nachricht aufnehmen würde, wenn er wach wurde.  
Überhaupt fragte er sich, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn er aufwachte.  
Unbestreitbar hatte er bereits in seiner Jugend durch das Schwein Carl Buford ein Trauma erlitten. Sein Umgang damit war wohl hauptsächlich Verdrängung gewesen.  
Reid wusste, dass Derek sich mit den Dämonen seiner Jugend mehr auseinander gesetzt hatte, seit er mit JJ zusammen war und irgendwann einmal hatte er ihm versichert, dass er inzwischen damit umgehen konnte.  
Aber nun war es wieder passiert. Und diesmal war er erwachsen und ein gut ausgebildeter FBI-Agent. Mit Sicherheit war es nun noch viel schlimmer, keine Kontrolle gehabt zu haben.  
Reid erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an das, was Derek passiert war. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es war, wenn sich jemand einem einfach aufdrängte und sich eine Intimität erzwang, die man nur mit Menschen haben sollte, denen man vertraute. Was tat einem so etwas in der Psyche an?  
Er versuchte, alles aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen und sich auf das Fahren im dichten Berufsverkehr zu konzentrieren, aber es fiel ihm wahnsinnig schwer.  
Es war inzwischen später Nachmittag.  
Hotch hatte das gesamte Team, bis auf JJ, ins Büro gerufen. Für sie war einfach alles zu viel gewesen, und sie sollte sich nun erst einmal ausruhen.  
Reid hofft, sie würden nun von Hotch erfahren, was mit Miller war oder selber bei der Suche helfen können. Keiner von ihnen würde eine ruhige Minute haben, bis der Mann hinter Gittern saß.  
Im Hauptquartier warteten die anderen bereits auf ihn im Konferenzraum, sogar Garicia war dabei.  
Reid setzte sich schnell hin und versuchte aus der unergründlichen Miene seines Vorgesetzten zu erkennen, ob er gute oder schlechte Nachrichten hatte.  
„Ich habe mit dem Agent gesprochen, der die Suche nach Miller leitet," fing Hotch an, als Ruhe im Konferenzraum eingetreten war. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach, und Reid wertete das als ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
„Sie haben die Hütte gefunden, in der Derek festgehalten wurde und die Spurensicherung hat bereits alles untersucht und ist grade bei der Analyse," erklärte Hotch. „Aber Miller war nicht in der Hütte. Und bisher lässt sich nicht erkennen, wie Morgan geflüchtet ist oder ob Miller ihn frei gelassen hat. Theoretisch könnte Miller ihn auch den Abhang der Straße hinuntergestoßen haben, weil er vielleicht dachte, Morgan wäre tot. Vielleicht erfahren wir genaueres, wenn die Analysen abgeschlossen ist. Bis dahin können wir nur spekulieren."  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass der Kerl vielleicht noch irgendwo da draußen rumläuft?" fragte Garcia ungläubig. „Aber was ist, wenn er dann noch einmal versucht an Derek heran zu kommen?"  
„Ich habe jemanden zur Überwachung ins Krankenhaus geschickt," antwortete Hotch auf diese Frage und man hörte allgemeines Aufatmen im Raum.  
„Werden wir überhaupt erfahren, was genau passiert ist?" fragte nun Elle und Hotch zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Bevor Derek nicht aufwacht oder wir Miller finden, werden wir wahrscheinlich keine Antworten bekommen," sagte er.  
„Und wenn Derek aufwacht, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass er uns etwas sagen kann," warf Reid ein. Als die anderen ihn fragend ansahen, fügte er hinzu: „Bei einer so schweren Kopfverletzung ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er sich nicht an alles erinnert."  
„Also, was wird jetzt?" harkte Garcia nach.  
„Die Suche geht erst einmal weiter," meinte Hotch. „Es wurde eine Fahndung nach Miller raus gegeben, für den Fall, dass er auf der Flucht ist. Und die Wälder werden ebenfalls durchsucht. Eventuell ist er verletzt und liegt dort irgendwo oder versucht sich zu Fuß durchzuschlagen. Wir können im Moment nicht viel tun und müssen erst einmal auf die Ergebnisse warten."  
Damit war die Besprechung beendet. Reid konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie nun einfach nur noch abwarten konnten. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie taten seit Tagen nichts anderes.

JJ saß am Bett ihres Verlobten und schwieg.  
Seit zwei Wochen lag er nun bereits hier und diese Wochen hatten sich schon endlos in die Länge gezogen.  
Jeden Tag kam sie her, saß an Dereks Bett und fühlte sich vollkommen hilflos. Sie war dankbar, dass die Besuchszeit keinen langen Aufenthalt erlaubte. Sie war sicher, dass die Schwestern eine Ausnahme machen würden, wenn sie nur hartnäckig genug fragte, aber sie tat es nicht. Es fiel ihr schon schwer, jeden Tag hierher zu fahren und sich an Dereks Bett zu setzen. Und sie hatte deshalb wahnsinnige Schuldgefühle.  
Was für ein Mensch, was für eine Frau war sie eigentlich?  
Sie saß ihre Zeit hier ab und schwieg, jeden Tag. Die Schwestern hatten gesagt, sie sollten mit ihm reden, denn möglicherweise konnte er sie ja auch im Koma hören, aber ihr fiel nichts ein. Sie konnte nicht einfach irgend welches Zeug daher quatschen, wie es Garcia tat. Sie konnte nicht mit jemandem sprechen, der nicht antwortete. Sie hatte es versucht, aber es hatte ihr Unbehagen noch gesteigert. Worüber sollte sie auch sprechen?  
Über ihre Hochzeit? Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob Derek sie noch würde heiraten wollen, nach allem was passiert war.  
Über die Arbeit? Sie war noch immer aufgrund der Fehlgeburt krank geschrieben. Und das war ein Thema, was sie jetzt und hier bestimmt nicht ansprechen wollte. Und da sie nicht arbeitete hatte sie auch nichts weiter zu sagen.  
Denn wenn sie darüber nachdachte, tat sie nichts weiter als schlafen und irgendwo zu sitzen und in die Gegend zu starren. Sie konnte im Moment Stunden lang schlafen und tat es auch oft. Im Schlaf musste sie über nichts nachdenken und konnte einfach alles vergessen. Es war eine Flucht.  
Fran Morgan hatte er inzwischen beinahe aufgegeben sie zum reden zu bringen. Auch das machte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter war nicht grade das beste. Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Sie wollte sich nicht öffnen und mit der anderen Frau über ihre Gefühle reden. Sie wollte mit niemandem darüber reden.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie überhaupt wollte. Ihre ganze Welt war aus den Fugen geraten und es schien nichts zu geben, was ihr Halt geben konnte. Nichts schien einen Sinn zu machen. In ihr herrschte völlige Dunkelheit und eine riesen große Leere.  
JJ wusste, dass sie unter Depressionen litt.  
Da sie so etwas schon einmal erlebt hatte, war ihr bewusst, das es Depressionen waren. Doch sie konnte nicht den Willen dazu aufbringen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Es erschien ihr genauso sinnlos wie alles andere auch. Auch das Wissen, dass genau dies eines der Symptome der Krankheit war, half ihr nicht weiter.  
JJ's Blick wanderte über die leblose Gestalt in dem Krankenbett und sie schauderte.  
Derek war beinahe nicht mehr zu erkennen. Sie konnte manchmal gar nicht glauben, dass diese magere Person, mit dem blassen, eingefallenem Gesicht ihr Verlobter war.  
Viele der Verletzungen begannen bereits langsam zu verblassen. Aber trotz der tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit, in der er sich befand, war sein Gesicht von Schmerz gezeichnet.  
Sie hoffte einmal mehr, dass er sich seiner Umgebung und seines Körpers nicht bewusst war.  
Schon mehrfach hatte sie gedacht, dass er nicht so still und leblos dort liegen würde, wüsste er, dass Sam Miller noch immer irgendwo da draussen war.  
Wenn sie daran dachte, lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Die Suche war abgebrochen worden.  
Zwar lief die Fahndung nach dem Mann weiter, doch inzwischen hatte die Priorität abgenommen. Andere, aktuelle Fälle, waren gekommen und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei und des FBI gefordert. Miller hatte man noch nicht gefunden.  
Dank der DNA-Untersuchung wussten sie, dass der Mann von dem Baseballschläger getroffen worden und zu Boden gegangen war. Aber das war dann auch schon alles, was sie wussten.  
Derek musste ihn mehr oder weniger schwer getroffen haben. Es war eindeutig Millers Blut auf dem Schläger gewesen, allerdings längst nicht so viel, wie von Dereks Blut.  
Und auch auf dem Boden war ein wenig Blut gefunden worden, also war der Mann nach dem Schlag vermutlich gefallen. Aber sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob er länger dort gelegen hatte, oder was dann passiert war. Vielleicht war er quietschfiedel und auf der Flucht oder wartete auf eine erneute Gelegenheit, an Derek dran zu kommen. Oder der Mann war Derek auf seiner Flucht gefolgt und lag nun irgendwo in den Wäldern.  
Aber Hotch und Gideon hielten das für die weniger wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit.  
Das ganze Gebiet war durchkämmt worden, aber von Miller war keine Spur entdeckt worden.  
Sie hingen schon wieder in der Luft und die Ungewissheit zerrte an den Nerven.  
JJ wollte nicht wissen, wie Derek diese Neuigkeit aufnehmen würde, wenn er aufwachte. Falls er denn überhaupt aufwachte.  
Die Ärzte waren der Ansicht, dass die Heilung gut voranschritt. Die Kopfverletzung war inzwischen nicht mehr so gefährlich, der Druck im Gehirn hatte sich gesenkt. Sie konnten noch immer nicht sagen, wie sich das alles auf sein Erinnerungsvermögen auswirkte, waren aber zuversichtlich, dass kein bleibender Schaden entstanden war. Wobei sie dafür natürlich keine Garantien gaben, das taten Ärzte nie.  
Alle warteten jetzt darauf, dass Derek endlich aufwachte. Aber er machte keinerlei Anstalten dazu.  
JJ hatte schon mehrfach gedacht, dass es vielleicht besser so war. So musste er sich nicht mit den Folgen seiner Entführung auseinandersetzen. Im nächsten Moment vergrub sie schluchzend das Gesicht in ihren Händen und fragte sich, wie so etwas nur denken konnte. Alle warteten darauf, dass Derek aufwachte, nur sie hatte Angst vor dem, was dann kommen würde.

_Ein Schluchzen. Jemand weinte und es kam ihm vertraut vor.  
Die Dunkelheit wich ein wenig zur Seite und er nahm Geräusche wahr, dumpfe Geräusche, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schienen. Ein leises, gleichmäßiges Piepen. Ein Schluchzen.  
Sein Bewusstsein war umnebelt von einem Schleier, es fühlte sich an, als sei er tief unter Wasser.  
Wo war er?  
Was war passiert?  
Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges durcheinander. Chaos.  
Doch sein Bewusstsein begann Formen anzunehmen und langsam konnte er sich selbst wahrnehmen.  
Ein Pochen in seinem Schädel.  
Dumpfe Schmerzen, die überall zu sein schienen.  
Heftige Schmerzen in seinem Knie.  
Instinktiv wollte er sich wieder zurück ziehen in die Dunkelheit.  
Doch das Schluchzen war ihm vertraut. Er kannte diese Person.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, sie beruhigen, ihr mitteilen, dass alles in Ordnung war – doch es war nichts in Ordnung.  
Er wollte den Schmerzen entfliehen.  
Er wollte sich nicht erinnern.  
Doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass Bilder durch seinen Verstand flossen. Bilder, die dafür sorgten, dass sich sein Magen verknotete und sein Herz zu rasen begann.  
Nein, er wollte sich nicht erinnern.  
Die Dunkelheit war noch zum greifen nah.  
Und dankbar ließ er sich wieder in sie hinab fallen._


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

Er erwachte abrupt, konnte aber nicht sagen, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte.  
Er hörte ein regelmäßiges Beepen, ansonsten herrschte Stille. Seine Kehle war unangenehm trocken. Seine Augen tränten und es fiel ihm schwer sie zu öffnen.  
Als er es endlich schaffte, kam ihm die Umgebung nicht bekannt vor.  
Es herrschte ein dämmriges Licht und als er sich umsah wurde ihm klar, dass er im Krankenhaus lag.  
Die Frage war nur, warum lag er im Krankenhaus?  
Langsam schienen all seine Sinne zu erwachen.  
Er begann alles um sich wahrzunehmen und wünschte sich fast augenblicklich den Dämmerzustand zurück, in dem er aufgewacht war.  
Sein Knie schmerzte.  
In seinem Kopf pochte es unangenehm.  
Seine Muskeln fühlten sich steif und schwer an.  
‚Was zum Teufel ist passiert?' fragte Derek Morgan sich und versuchte den Nebel zu vertreiben, der seine Erinnerungen verbarg.  
Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und sah sich um.  
Es schien Nacht zu sein. Die Vorhänge waren zwar zugezogen, doch ein kleiner Streifen zeigte ihm das Fenster, durch das jedoch nur Dunkelheit zu sehen war.  
Das Licht im Zimmer war gedämpft, nur eine kleine Lampe neben der Tür brannte, die dem Pflegepersonal im Dunkeln den Weg weisen sollte, ohne die Patienten zu wecken.  
Neben ihm stand ein Monitor, der das leise Beepen erzeugte und anscheinend seine Herzfunktion überwachte. Eine Beatmungsmaschine stand daneben, aber so wie es aussah, schien er diese nicht oder nicht mehr zu brauchen.  
Neben seinem Bett stand ein Stuhl, der jedoch leer war.  
Die Gitter des Bettes waren aufgestellt und auf der einen Seite des Gitters hing ein Beutel mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er einen Katheder hatte und er schluckte.  
Wie lange lag er bereits hier?  
Erst langsam wurde ihm auch der Zugang an seinem rechten Arm bewusst, der durch einen Schlauch mit zwei Infusionen verbunden war.  
Sein linkes Bein war in einer Schiene. Er konnte es keinen Millimeter bewegen, spürte aber dennoch Schmerzen.  
Was war nur passiert?  
Er sah an sich hinab auf sein Bein und vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er plötzlich einen Baseballschläger, der ihn mit voller Wucht traf.  
Derek stöhnte auf, der Schmerz wurde für einen Augenblick beinahe unerträglich, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es eine Erinnerung war.  
Und mit dieser Erkenntnis strömten weitere Bilder auf ihn ein.  
Der Baseballschläger, der immer wieder auf ihn zukam. Die Decke, die er Stunden lang in seinem Gefängnis angestarrt hatte. Ein schmaler Pfad im Wald, den er mühsam entlang gekrochen war, während er immer wieder über seine Schulter zurück sah und erwartete IHN hinter sich zu sehen. Miller.  
Das Bild des Mannes, der ihn Tage lang in seiner Gewalt gehabt hatte, tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und er spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte.  
In diesem Moment war er mehr als froh, dass er alleine war. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah. Er wollte nicht, dass seine Familie, seine Freunde und Kollegen und …JJ ihn so sahen… die Angst, die die Erinnerung mit voller Wucht zurückgebracht hatte und die Scham, die er empfand.  
Er versuchte mit aller Macht die Bilder zu vertreiben, an etwas anderes zu denken, doch seine einzigen Erinnerungen schienen aus den Tagen in dieser Hütte zu bestehen.  
Verzweiflung überkam ihn, als er versuchte sich das Gesicht seiner Verlobten vors Auge zu rufen und nichts geschah. Er musste doch wissen, wie sie aussah. Seine JJ. Die ihm geholfen hatte nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, während Miller ihn…  
NEIN.  
Er wollte nicht daran denken. Er durfte nicht daran denken.  
Panik überkam ihn. Sein Herz raste, der Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn, sein Atem ging schnell und stoßweise.  
Was war los mit ihm?  
Er konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Die Bilder wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum, nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen.  
Er bekam kaum mit, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf ging und eine Schwester zu ihm kam, um nachzusehen, warum seine Herzfrequenz so rasant gestiegen war. Er sah nicht, wie überrascht sie war, dass er wach war und wie sie wieder zur Tür hinaus hastete und einen Arzt verständigte.  
Als Dr. Hawkes nur wenige Minuten später an seinem Bett stand und mit ihm sprach nahm er nichts anderes wahr, als das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und das Gesicht eines Fremden, das ihm viel zu nahe kam.  
Instinktiv schreckte er vor der Berührung des Mannes zurück, war wieder dort in der Hütte, allein, hilflos, jeglicher Kontrolle enthoben.  
Er begann um sich zu schlagen, wehrte sich gegen die Hände, die ihn versuchten fest zu halten.  
Mit großen Augen starrte er in die Gesichter über sich, als ihn die erfahrenen Hände der Schwestern und Pfleger packten und festhielten und Dr. Hawkes eine Spritze für einen Moment gegen das Licht hielt, das inzwischen das Zimmer hell erleuchtete.  
Er spürte den Einstich nicht, aber die Panik flackerte noch einmal hell auf, bevor sein Bewusstsein in tiefe Dunkelheit sank.

„… und wir mussten ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel geben. Inzwischen ist er aber wieder wach. " beendete Dr. Hawkes seine Erklärung.  
JJ nickte und starrte auf die Tür des Krankenzimmers. Sie nahm seinen Abschiedsgruß kaum wahr.  
Derek war aufgewacht. 17 Tage, nachdem er gefunden worden war, hatte er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Und eine Panikattacke hatte dafür gesorgt, dass man es ihm bald darauf wieder genommen hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, was sie fühlen sollte.  
Es erschien ihr irreal, manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl die ganzen letzten Wochen waren wie ein Film. Dinge, die anderen passierten, aber nicht einem selber. Und obwohl sie aufgrund ihres Berufes eigentlich vorbereitet sein müsste auf die Grausamkeiten, die Menschen einander zufügen konnten, so hatte sie das alles hart und unvorbereitet getroffen.  
Sie hatte Angst, wie Derek auf sie reagieren würde. Sie fragte sich, ob er sie zurückstoßen, sie ausschließen würde – und wie sie dann damit umgehen sollte.  
Was sollte sie sagen? Sie konnte nicht so tun, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Aber konnte sie es andererseits einfach ansprechen?  
Sie seufzte erleichtert, als ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Fran Morgan abgelenkt wurde, die in diesem Augenblick aus dem Aufzug stieg und auf sie zukam. So musste sie nicht allein hinein gehen. Sie schimpfte sich leise einen Feigling, aber die Erleichterung war einfach zu groß, als dass sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machte.  
In ruhigem Ton informierte sie ihre Schwiegermutter in Spe darüber, was der Arzt ihr gesagt hatte.  
Fran Morgan nahm es nach Außen hin relativ gelassen auf, aber JJ konnte den Schmerz in den Augen der älteren Frau sehen.  
‚Es tut einem wohl selber weh, wenn das eigenen Kind Schlimmes durchmacht, egal wie alt es ist,' dachte sie, als sie beobachtete, wie Fran innerlich die Schultern straffte und sich der Tür zum Krankenzimmer ihres Sohnes näherte.  
Sie fragte sich, ob es ihr bei ihrem eigenen Kind wohl auch so ergangen wäre und der inzwischen bekannte Schmerz des Verlustes ließ ihre Kehle eng werden.  
Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt.  
JJ atmete tief durch, bevor sie Fran Morgan folgte, die inzwischen die Tür geöffnet hatte und zum Bett ihres Sohnes eilte.  
JJ betrat das Zimmer langsam und zögerlich.  
Sie blieb ein wenig hinter der älteren Frau stehen.  
Auch in wachem Zustand sah Derek nicht viel anders aus, als im Koma. Er war blass und ausgemergelt.  
Er vermied Augenkontakt, als Fran seine Hand ergriff und leise sagte: „Derek! Wir sind so froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Erst dachte JJ, dass er nicht antworten würde, doch nach einem langen Moment antwortete er mit leiser, krächzender Stimme: „Ich möchte jetzt nicht berührt werden, Mom!"  
JJ schluckte und sah, wie Fran Morgan bei diesen Worten schnell ihre Hand zurückzog.  
„Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, und an ihrer Stimme konnte sie hören, dass sie den Tränen nah war.  
Sicherlich hatte sie sich das erste Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn ein wenig anders vorgestellt.  
Es herrschte ein bedrücktes, unangenehmes Schweigen im Zimmer.  
Derek warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu, und JJ erstarrte beinahe, als sich ihre Blicke für einen kurzen Moment trafen. Sie sah, dass er es bemerkte und mit einem nicht zu deutenden Ausdruck im Gesicht drehte er sein Gesicht zum Fenster.  
JJ wollte am liebsten aus dem Zimmer rennen. Sie bekam kaum die leisen Worte mit, die Fran Morgan sagte, alles was sie in diesem Moment wusste war, dass es nicht mehr so werden würde, wie es gewesen war.  
Sie würden ganz von vorne anfangen müssen.  
Und es tat weh, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie beide das konnten und wollten.  
So viel war passiert. Und sie waren beide Menschen, die als erste Reaktion Mauern aufbauten und möglichst alles abblockten. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft und die Geduld hatte, dagegen anzukämpfen.  
Und selbst wenn sie es schaffte – solange Derek es nicht wollte, spielte es keine Rolle.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Säulen ihrer Beziehung waren weggerissen worden. Sie wieder aufzubauen, würde ein Kraftakt werden.  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie beide die Kraft und den Willen haben würden.  
Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war alles was sie wollte, nach Hause zu fahren, sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen und sich die Augen auszuheulen.  
Und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren schweigenden Verlobten, der es nicht einmal schaffte sie anzusehen, flüchtete sie aus dem Zimmer und tat genau das.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, kamen die Erinnerungen sofort und in voller Klarheit zurück.  
Er wünschte, der Arzt hätte ihm einfach mehr von dem Zeug gegeben, was immer es auch gewesen war.  
Als die Tür aufging und der gleiche Mann zusammen mit einer Schwester in sein Zimmer trat, hatte er Mühe, eine neue Panikattacke zurück zu halten.  
‚Reiß dich zusammen, verdammt noch mal!' befahl er sich leise. ‚Du kannst nicht jedes Mal zusammen brechen, nur weil jemand in deine Nähe kommt. Der Mann hat dir nichts getan, er macht nur seinen Job!'  
Er entspannte sich ein wenig, als der Mann sich einen Stuhl nahm und in einigem Abstand zu seinem Bett hinsetzte.  
„Ich bin Dr. Hawkes und behandele sie, seit Sie eingeliefert wurden", erklärte er, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, ihm die Hand schütteln zu wollen oder in seine Nähe zu kommen.  
Dann erzählte er von seinem Koma und seinen Verletzungen, und wie sein aktueller Gesundheitszustand war. Derek hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen.  
Aber er war erleichtert, dass der Arzt keine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten schien.  
Er erklärte, dass sie später am Tag noch einige Tests machen müssten und er nickte als Antwort darauf lediglich.  
Derek dachte, der Mann wäre mit seinen Erklärungen fertig und versuchte sich noch einmal zu konzentrieren, als der Arzt nach kurzer Pause noch einmal weiter sprach.  
„Sie sollten da etwas noch wissen", sagte Dr. Hawkes. „Ihre Kniescheibe wurde wirklich übel zugerichtet. Wir haben versucht sie zu richten, mussten aber eine Metallplatte als Hilfsmittel verwenden, um das Knie zu stabilisieren. Sie werden mit physikalischer Therapie wieder laufen können, aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr Knie keine größeren Belastungen aushalten wird, es wird keine hundert prozentige Bewegungsfähigkeit mehr haben."  
Derek starrte den Mann an und glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
Er bekam nicht mit, was der Arzt noch weiter sagte. ‚…es wird keine hundert prozentige Bewegungsfähigkeit mehr haben…' hallte es durch seinen Kopf, wieder und wieder.  
Es konnte nicht sein.  
Aber der ernste Gesichtsausdruck des Arztes sagte ihm, dass es doch so war.  
‚… es wird keine hundert prozentige Bewegungsfähigkeit mehr haben…'  
Das bedeutete das Ende seiner Karriere beim FBI. Zumindest bedeutete es das Ende als aktiver Agent im Außendienst. Mit Sicherheit würde noch irgendwo ein Schreibtischjob für ihn abfallen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Tag aus, Tag ein im Büro zu versauern.  
Es konnte einfach nicht sein.  
Er starrte dem Arzt hinterher, der sich wohl verabschiedet hatte und soeben durch der Tür nach draußen verschwand.  
Der Alptraum wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen.  
Er war entkommen. Seine Flucht war in seinen Erinnerungen zwar etwas verschwommen, aber irgendwie hatte er es geschafft aus der Hütte zu entkommen und er konnte sich dunkel erinnern, dass er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter weiter gekämpft hatte, immer mit einem ängstlichen Blick über die Schulter. Jedes Geräusch hatte ihn zusammen zucken lassen, aber Miller war ihm nicht gefolgt. Er konnte sich noch an eine Straße erinnern und daran, dass er einen Abhang heruntergerutscht war, aber dann nichts mehr.  
Er war entkommen.  
Und das alles, um nun zu erfahren, dass er seinen Job vergessen konnte. Und wer wusste schon, ob seine Verlobte ihn, nach allem was passiert war, noch wollte.  
Er hatte die Hölle überlebt, um im nächsten Alptraum zu landen.  
Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung wischte er die Träne weg, die ihm über die Wange gelaufen war.  
In seinem Inneren brodelte es. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er seinen Gefühlen jetzt freien Lauf lassen würde, würde er den Verstand verlieren. Er konnte es nicht aushalten. Alles schien ihm hoffnungslos. Sam Miller hatte alles zerstört.  
Derek ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Emotionen drohten ihn wie eine Dampfwalze zu überrollen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er konnte nicht einfach zusammenbrechen. Wer sollte die Stücke wieder aufsammeln?  
Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage wäre, ob er es überhaupt wollte.  
JJ kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Sie konnte es vielleicht. Er liebte sie, sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht zu kämpfen. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm helfen, seinen Verstand zu bewahren und neue Hoffnung zu finden.  
Er brauchte sie. Er brauchte ihre Stärke und ihre Kraft und ihre Zuversicht.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihm das alles geben konnte.  
Es klopfte an der Tür.  
Vielleicht war sie das, vielleicht war das JJ.  
Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür auf und seine Mom kam hinein. Hinter ihr, jedoch ein wenig versteckt und zögerlich, folgte JJ.  
Derek senkte den Blick.  
„Derek! Wir sind so froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Wie fühlst du dich?"  
Seine Mutter kam zu ihm und umfasste seine Hand. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sie ihr nicht zu entziehen. Aber er konnte es nicht ertragen berührt zu werden, nicht einmal von seiner Mutter.  
„Ich möchte jetzt nicht berührt werden, Mom!" sagte er deshalb und seine Mutter zog ihre Hand schnell wieder weg.  
Die Stille, die darauf folgte war drückend und unangenehm.  
Derek sah zu seiner Verlobten. Warum kam sie nicht näher? Sie sah nicht aus, wie er es erwartete hatte. Von ihrer Stärke und Zuversicht war nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen erstarrte sie förmlich zur Salzsäule, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.  
In seiner Brust schien ein neuer Schmerz zu explodieren.  
Er nahm nicht wahr, was seine Mutter noch zu ihm sagte. JJ konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn anzusehen, traute sich nicht einmal richtig in seine Nähe. Er konnte nicht erkennen, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.  
Er wandte den Kopf ab und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu halten, die schon wieder in seine Augen traten.  
Es sah nicht so aus, als wollte oder konnte JJ ihm dabei helfen, das alles irgendwie durchzustehen.  
Er konnte hören, wie sie das Zimmer verließ, ohne ein Wort zu ihm gesagt zu haben.  
War es das mit ihrer Beziehung?  
Das alles war zu viel. Er starrte auf das Fenster und kämpfte mit seinen Emotionen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand.  
„Ich möchte bitte allein sein, Mom", sagte er leise, bekam aber nicht mit, wie seine Mutter das Zimmer verließ. Er starrte einfach ins Leere und wünschte sich, er wäre nicht wieder aufgewacht.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

Die Tage vergingen qualvoll langsam und Derek schienen sie manchmal beinahe so schlimm wie die Tage in dieser elendigen Hütte, die ihn beständig verfolgten.  
Sein Knie durfte er noch einige Zeit nicht bewegen und Dr. Hawkes hatte ihm absolute Bettruhe verordnet. Jeden Tag kam eine pysikalische Therapeutin, die dafür sorgte, dass er in seinem gesunden Bein und den Armen nicht auch noch die restliche Kraft einbüsste, die übrig geblieben war.  
Die Frau war etwa 50 Jahre alt und hatte sich ihm als Sarah vorgestellt und sie respektierte seinen Wunsch nach Stille. Die Stunden liefen meist nur mit den nötigsten Worten ihrerseits ab und sie drängte ihn nicht zum reden, wofür er dankbar war. Sie behandelte ihn mit einer ruhigen Selbstverständlichkeit und das ließ auch ihn ruhig werden.  
Anders dagegen sah es bei dem anderen Besuch aus.  
Dr. Hawkes kam regelmäßig zu ihm und inzwischen konnte er sich immerhin untersuchen lassen, ohne in Panik zu geraten.  
Seine Mutter kam natürlich ebenfalls jeden Tag und sie strahlte eine solch nervöse Unruhe aus, das ihre Besuche beinahe zur Qual wurden. Er er kannte seine Mutter nicht wieder, die bisher alles im Leben klaglos und mit einer großen Portion Selbstsicherheit ertragen und gemeistert hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht mit ihm umzugehen, und er musste zugeben, dass er ihr es nicht grade leichter machte. Aber er fühlte sich einfach zu schlecht, um ihr etwas vorzuspielen. Sie redeten nicht darüber, was passiert war. Aber es war das einzige, woran er denken konnte.  
Es tat ihnen beiden weh, dass ihre Vertrautheit verloren gegangen war und er wusste, dass seine Mutter jedesmal erleichtert war, wenn sie wieder gehen konnte. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, trotzdem wieder zu kommen und so schwer es auch war, so war er doch dankbar für ihre Unterstützung.  
Auch Reid kam beinahe täglich vorbei und mit ihm fühlte sich Derek noch am wohlsten. Der Jüngere erwies sich als echter Freund mit einem erstaunlichen Gespür dafür, was er brauchte. Er behandelte ihn wie vorher, tat aber dabei nicht so, als wäre nichts passiert. Immer wieder bot Reid ihm an zu reden, wenn er dazu bereit war und ansonsten setzte er sich zu ihm, erzählte von ihren neusten Fällen oder sah sich mit ihm ein Basketball- oder Footballspiel an. Meist redeten sie nicht sehr viel, aber die Stille war nicht unangenehm und während der Besuche gelang es Derek meist tatsächlich auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
Hotch und Gideon, Elle und Garcia kamen alle paar Tage zu ihm. Die beiden Männer blieben nie lange, und er dankte Elle im Stillen dafür, dass sie dafür sorgte, dass auch Garcia irgendwann mit ihr zusammen wieder ging. Die ständige Besorgnis der Computertechnikerin machte ihn nervös und unruhig.  
Und dann war da natürlich noch JJ.  
Sie kam täglich. Und doch war es, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Er hasste die Stille zwischen ihnen. Dabei war es nicht so, dass sie gar nicht miteinander redeten. Aber alles was sie sagten, schien ihm belanglos. JJ hatte sich verändert oder vielleicht war es ja auch er, der sich verändert hatte. Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Alles was er wusste war, dass von der starken, lachenden JJ, die sonst so oft ihren unterschwelligen Humor gezeigt hatte, nichts mehr übrig zu sein schien. Sie war ernst und verschlossen und er hatte den Eindruch dass es nicht nur an dem lag, was ihm passiert war. Während seiner Abwesenheit hatte sich irgend etwas geändert. Doch sie sagte nichts dazu, wenn er sie darauf ansprach.  
Sie hatten sich gegenseitig immer Kraft gegeben, seit sie zusammen waren. Nun schien es, als hätten sie sich nicht einmal mehr etwas wichtiges zu sagen.  
Er hatte bereits mehr als einmal angefangen, von der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft zu sprechen. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so war JJ die einzige, mit der er darüber sprechen wollte und musste. Sie sollte verstehen, was in ihm vorging.  
Aber sie hatte abgeblockt, hatte etwas davon gemurmelt, dass sie seine Aussage gelesen hatte und wusste, was passiert war. Und sie wollte, dass sie die Vergangenheit ruhen ließen und darüber nachdachten, wie die Zukunft aussehen sollte.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht der richtige Weg war. Die ersten Tage wollte er genau das tun, doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass er seine Entführung nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Es war passiert. Und die Alpträume verfolgten ihn auch am Tag. Sie ließen sich nicht einfach verdrängen. Abgesehen davon schien ihm die Zukunft ungewiss und ohne Perspektive.  
JJ und auch alle anderen schienen davon auszugehen, dass er in einigen Monaten wieder ins Team zurück kehrte. Hotch hatte ihm versichert, dass sie eine Lösung finden würden.  
Aber Derek war sich nicht sicher, ob er das wollte. Er wusste nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
Deshalb hatte er beschlossen einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen zu gehen.  
Als erstes wollte er möglichst bald aus diesem Bett raus. So miserabel er sich auch fühlte, er wollte nicht, dass Sam Miller gewinnt. Der Mann hatte versucht ihn zu brechen. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als hätter er es geschafft, aber er weigerte sich aufzugeben. Er lebte noch. Der Rest würde sicher noch eine Weile dauern. Aber er wollte nicht den Rest seines Lebens in Angst und Schrecken verbringen, also musste er einen Weg finden, mit dem umzugehen, was passiert war.  
Allerdings wäre ihm wesentlich wohler, wenn er wüsste, was mit Miller war.  
Der Mann war noch nicht gefunden worden und sie wussten nicht ob er lebte oder tot war.  
Jedesmal wenn er fragte, schüttelte Hotch den Kopf und hatte nichts neues zu berichten.

Reid stellte seine Tasche auf dem Schreibtisch ab und machte sich auf dem Weg in die kleine Küche des Büros um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Es war noch recht früh am Morgen, aber er hatte nicht wieder einschlafen können und war deshalb etwas eher gekommen.  
Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Schreibtisch sah er das Licht in JJ's Büro. Die Tür war einen Spalt weit geöffnet und er war einen Blick hinein. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er fest, dass seine Kollegin und Freundin anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile da war, denn auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten sich Akten, die sie durchsah.  
„Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?" fragte er.  
JJ schreckte zusammen und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" fragte sie.  
„Tut mir leid," antwortete er. „Dann erst einmal guten Morgen."  
„Guten Morgen," erwiderte sie abwesend und hatte sich bereits wieder in ihre Akte vertieft.  
Reid seufzte. Er war wirklich am Ende seiner Weisheit. JJ verhielt sich in vielen Dingen, als wäre nichts gewesen, aber doch war sie ganz anders als noch vor wenigen Wochen.  
Sie arbeitete seit drei Tagen wieder und es war beinahe, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Sie redete ganz normal mit allen, manchmal lachte sie sogar. Aber diese Lachen war irgendwie verhalten und erreichte nie ihre Augen. Allerdings wunderte es ihn, dass sie es überhaupt zustande brachte.  
Sie tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen und das fand Reid erschreckend. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.  
Das schlimmste daran war, dass auch Derek nicht damit umzugehen wusste.  
Reid erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich an das Gespräch, dass sie noch vor zwei Tagen geführt  
hatten.  
Derek war verzweifelt. Nicht wegen seiner Entführung und dem, was in dieser Hütte passiert war, sondern weil er einfach keinen Zugang zu seiner Verlobten fand. Er hatte erzählt, dass er mehrfach versucht hatte mit ihr zu reden, doch JJ umging geschickt alle ernsthaften Themen. Reid wusste, dass sein Freund damit nicht klar kam. Derek versuchte mit allem klar zu kommen, er hatte sogar dem Vorschlag des Arztes zugestimmt mit einem Psychiater zu reden. Reid war vor Überraschung darüber beinahe hinten rüber gefallen, denn er hatte vehementen Protest erwartet. Aber Derek hatte wohl eingesehen, dass er ohne Hilfe nicht zurechtkommen würde. Zu viel war passiert.  
Wenn nur JJ das nun auch noch einsehen würde, dann konnten die beiden vielleicht weiter kommen. So wie es jetzt war, hatte Reid das Gefühl, dass die Beziehung seiner Freunde Stück für Stück und Tag für Tag ein wenig mehr auseinander brach.  
Irgendwann würde es mit Sicherheit einen großen Knall geben. Und vielleicht war dann nichts mehr zu retten.  
„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du in meiner Tür stehst und Löcher in die Luft starrst?" holte JJ ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Reid zuckte leicht zusammen. Für kurze Zeit war er anscheinend in einer anderen Welt gewesen.  
„Ich habe über dich nachgedacht – und Derek," antwortete er ehrlich und sah, wie JJ daraufhin ihrerseits zusammen zuckte.  
„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden," sagte sie abweisend.  
„JJ…" Reid ging in das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. JJ lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschrängte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Haltung drückte Abwehr aus. Reid beschloss, es dennoch zu versuchen.  
„JJ, dir ist doch bewusst, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann, oder?"  
„Ich hatte doch gesagt, ich will nicht darüber reden," antwortete sie. „Darüber reden ändert doch nichts."  
„Aber alles zu verdrängen ändert auch nichts," sagte Reid. „Irgendwann überrollt es euch dann und dann wird alles noch schwieriger."  
„Hör zu, Spencer," meinte JJ daraufhin. „Derek muss sich nun erstmal darauf konzentrieren gesund zu werden und überlegen, was er dann machen will, ob er hier im Team bleibt. Das ist doch jetzt das Wichtigste."  
„Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?" fragte Reid. Er konnte sich die Einstellung der Freundin einfach nicht erklären. „Derek muss erst einmal lernen mit allem umzugehen. Ihr beide müsst das. Es wird wahrscheinlich Monate dauern, bis er wieder Dienst machen kann, also ist noch massig Zeit sich darüber später Gedanken zu machen. Wichtig sind doch jetzt ganz andere Sachen."  
Er schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, als sie ihn ruhig ansah und sagte: „Reid, egal was passiert ist, wir müssen doch weiter machen. Wir leben noch. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du von mir willst."  
Einen Moment sahen sich schweigend an, dann seufzte Reid. „Hast du ihm von dem Baby erzählt?" fragte er leise. JJ's Augen weiteten sich leicht.  
„Nein, nein habe ich nicht. Und ich werde es auch nicht," antwortete sie ohne zu zögern. „Das braucht ihn nun wirklich nicht auch noch zu belasten."  
„Weißt du, ich denke das ist genau die flasche Einstellung," erwiderte Reid darauf. „Denn es belastet dich und somit euch beide. Und er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."  
„ICH denke, dass du jetzt besser gehen solltest, Spencer." JJ wandte sich wieder ihren Akten zu. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich da überhaupt einmischt, also lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!"  
Reid wollte noch etwas erwidern, klappte den Mund dann aber wieder zu. JJ beachtete ihn einfach nicht mehr. Traurig verließ er ihr Büro.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14:

JJ wusste, was mit ihr los war.  
Sie wusste, dass sie nicht sie selber war.  
Sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Es war ihr selber unheimlich.  
Es war beinahe eine Woche vergangen seit ihrem Gespräch mit Reid, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte.  
Er hatte seitdem nicht noch einmal versucht mit ihr zu reden, nicht privat zumindest.  
Sie wusste, er konnte sich ihr Verhalten nicht erklären und sie sah die Blicke, die Reid ihr immer wieder zuwarf, wenn er glaubte, sie merkte es nicht.  
Manchmal wollte sie zu ihm gehen und ihn anschreien. Sie wollte, dass er ihr half, schließlich waren sie doch Freunde.  
Aber sie hatte ihn zumindest soweit erschreckt, dass er einen gewissen Abstand einhielt.  
Und ihr war klar, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte.  
Das konnte nur sie selber, in dem sie Hilfe annahm. Hilfe von jemandem, der darin geschult war.  
Sie kannte alle Symptome, hatte sie schon einmal erlebt und war daher vertraut mit ihnen. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht aufraffen etwas zu unternehmen und sich die entsprechende Hilfe zu holen.  
Und sie wusste, dass auch das ein Symptom für diese Krankheit war.  
Sie schlief kaum, wachte oft in den frühen Morgenstunden auf und ging dann zur Arbeit, weil an weiteren Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war.  
Sie hatte all ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske verborgen, durch die niemand hindurch sehen konnte. Und sie gab sich die größte Mühe, sich von allen anderen zu isolieren, damit diese Maske stand hielt.  
Sie war so müde.  
Es viel ihr wahnsinnig schwer klar zu denken und oft genug ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie vor aller Augen ausrasten wollte. Die Agressivität die sie fühlte machte ihr Angst.  
Es war erstaunlich, dass sie unter lauter Profilern arbeitete und keiner erkannte, was mit ihr los war.  
Allerdings war JJ klar, dass ihre Maske nahezu perfekt war. Nach Außen hin war sie ruhig, gelassen und relativ sorglos.  
In ihrem Inneren brodelte es.  
Sie litt.  
Und was ihr am meisten Angst machte war, dass nicht einmal das Wohlergehen des Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte wichtig genug war, dass sie etwas an der Situation änderte.  
Die Schuldgefühle waren es, die sie Nachts auch wach hielten.  
Und es schien ihr alles wie ein böser Traum, aus dem sie nicht aufwachen konnte.  
Sie war eine Gefangene ihrer eigenen Gefühle und alles schien ihr auswegslos.  
Depressionen.  
Das Wort geisterte inzwischen beinahe unentwegt durch ihren Verstand.  
Sie litt unter Depressionen.  
Und JJ war inzwischen so tief in ihnen versunken, dass sie sich alleine nicht befreien konnte. Und sie war auch nicht in der Lage sich Hilfe zu holen. Irgendwann musste es jemand erkennen und ihr da raus helfen, sie zu einem Arzt schleppen und dafür sorgen, dass sie entsprechende Medikamente bekam und eine Psychotherapie machte. Das wäre der Weg.  
Doch es gelang ihr nicht, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Und sie selber war gefangen in ihrer Maske, unfähig sich selber zu helfen, unfähig sich Hilfe zu holen.  
Und ihre Verzweiflung stieg.  
Und sie zog andere Menschen mit hinein.  
Sie stellte Freundschaften auf die Probe.  
Sie stellte Derek auf die Probe.  
Allein der Gedanken an ihn erzeugte einen Knoten in ihrem Magen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendwann müsse dieser platzen und dann wäre nichts mehr von ihr übrig.  
Derek.  
Der starke, selbstbewusste und manchmal erstaunlich sanfte Mann, den sie lieben gelernt hatte, den sie heiraten wollte.  
Er stand am Abgrund. Die Entführung, seine Gefangenschaft, seine Vergangenheit hatten ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung getrieben und er hatte Mühe, große Mühe, sich über Wasser zu halten.  
Und sie war dabei, ihn immer näher an den Abgrund zu drängen.  
Ihr Verhalten, ihr Unverständnis tat ihm weh. Und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
Sie wusste, er redete mit Reid, er redete mit der Psychologin, die das Krankenhaus geschickt hatte, er redete sogar wieder mehr mit seiner Mutter. Aber mit ihr konnte er nicht reden. Weil sie es nicht zuließ. Weil sie es nicht zulassen konnte.  
Wenn sie sein Zimmer verließ, konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als nach Hause zu fahren, sich in ihr Bett zu verkriechen und die Wand anzustarren. Sie war nicht einmal fähig um das zu weinen, was sie verloren hatten oder um das, was sie dabei waren zu verlieren.  
Jeden Tag auf's Neue ging sie in dieses Krankenzimmer und zerstörte ein Stück von ihnen beiden.  
Und wie sie da lag, auf ihrem Bett, voll bekleidet in ihre Decke eingewickelt, wurde ihr klar, dass sie so nicht weiter machen konnte.  
Sie musste etwas tun.  
Wenn sie schon nicht sich selber retten konnte, so musste sie wenigstens etwas für ihren Verlobten tun.  
Sie würde Derek nicht mehr besuchen.  
Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihn völlig zerstörte.  
Wenn sie ihn losließ, konnte er einen Neuanfang beginnen, konnte anfangen an sich selber zu denken und gesund zu werden.  
Sie störte dabei nur.  
Sie würde ihre Arbeit machen, sich darin vergraben und ansonsten zu Hause bleiben, wo sie niemanden schaden konnte.  
Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als die bleierne Müdigkeit sie wie eine riesige Welle überrollte und unter sich begrub.  
Und ihre Sorgen waren für eine Weile vergessen.

Die pysikalische Therapie hatte begonnen. Seit zwei Tagen durfte Derek aufstehen und wurde zweimal täglich in den Übungsraum gerollt.  
Und er hatte das Gefühl, er war wieder einer Hölle entkommen um in einer anderen zu landen.  
Das Liegen, das Krankenzimmer, seine Hilflosigkeit hatten ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht und er hatte gebetet, dass er bald etwas anderes zu sehen bekam, bevor er den Verstand verlor.  
Nun wünschte er beinahe, er hätte sich mit dem ruhigen, isolierten Krankenzimmer zufrieden gegeben.  
Die Therapie war die Hölle. Noch jetzt standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen und er war bereits seit einer halben Stunde wieder auf seinem Zimmer.  
Jede Bewegung war eine Qual und sein Arzt hatte ihm die entmutigende Nachricht gegeben, dass es noch eine Weile so bleiben würde, bis er merken würde, dass es jedesmal ein wenig besser wurde.  
Er musste da durch. Irgendwie.  
Das Gefühlschaos, das ihn fest im Griff hatte machte es nicht einfacher.  
Zusätzlich zu den Alpträumen, die ihn jedesmal schweißgebadet aufwachen ließen, sobald er endlich eingeschlafen war, geisterte eine Sache permanent durch seinen Kopf.  
JJ.  
Er hatte sie nun seit drei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.  
Er hatte gedacht, er könnte ihr schweigenden Besuche nicht länger ertragen, nun wünschte er sich diese zurück.  
Sie war einfach nicht mehr gekommen. Er hatte die letzten drei Tage nicht ein sterbenswörtchen von ihr gehört.  
Sie ging nicht ans Telefon. Sie ging nicht an ihr Handy.  
Er hatte seine Rufnummer unterdrückt, aber sobald sie seine Stimme gehört hatte, hatte sie einfach aufgelegt.  
Reid wusste nichts. Hotch und Gideon wussten nichts.  
JJ verhielt sich nicht unbedingt normal auf der Arbeit, aber sie machte ihren Job. Sie redete über nichts, was nicht mit irgendwelchen Fällen zu tun hatte.  
Derek war verzweifelt, enttäuscht, traurig, wütend… In seinem Inneren brodelten so viele Emotionen, dass er manchmal selber nicht mehr wusste, was er eigentlich fühlte.  
Ab und zu war ihm einfach nach Schreien zumute.  
Seine Psychologin meinte, er sollte es einfach tun.  
Aber das letzte was er wollte, war eine Horde Schwestern, Pfleger und Ärzte, die an seinem Bett auftauchten und Fragen stellten.  
Wenn er allein war, dann empfand er oft tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Sobald Besuch da war, ging es ihm ein wenig besser und er gewann seine Entschlossenheit wieder. Er wollte nicht, dass Miller gewann. Er wollte wieder auf die Beine kommen und er wollte JJ zurückholen. Irgendwie.  
Dazu musste er sich durch die pysikalische Therapie kämpfen. Denn wenn sie nicht zu ihm kam, dann musste er zu ihr gehen.  
Doch manchmal fragte er sich auch wieder, ob es überhaupt Sinn machte.  
Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn nicht mehr. Sie war geflüchtet, hatte ihn im Stich gelassen.  
Etwas stimmt mit ihr nicht.  
Das war das Einzige, dass ihm die Kraft gab weiter zu machen.  
Etwas war mit JJ nicht in Ordnung. Sie verhielt sich nicht normal. Und wenn er oder jemand herausfand, was das war, dann bestand auch eine Möglichkeit ihr zu helfen. Und vielleicht hatten sie dann noch eine Chance.  
Er musste daran glauben.  
Er brauchte eine Hoffnung, an die er sich klammern konnte, etwas dass ihn dazu brachte weiter zu machen, weiter zu kämpfen.  
Er hatte Reid darauf angesetzt, JJ zu beobachten und mit ihr zu reden.  
Der jüngere Mann hatte nur wiederwillig zugestimmt und Derek hatte es ausgenutzt, dass er ihm zur Zeit nichts abschlagen konnte.  
Er hoffte, dass JJ zurück kam, dass sie miteinander reden konnten – richtig reden – bevor er in spätestens zwei Wochen in die Rehabilitationsklinik verlegt wurde, wo er mindestens zwei Monate verbringen sollte.  
Diese lag in Chicago, direkt am Michigansee. Da in der nähe von Washington kein Rheaplatz gefunden werden konnte, hatte der Arzt dafür gesorgt, dass er zumindest in der Nähe seiner Familie sein konnte.  
Er war dankbar dafür, aber es würde ihn noch weiter von JJ entfernen.  
Obwohl er wohl momentan kaum weiter von ihr entfernt sein konnte, hatte er doch das Gefühl, es würde ihre Beziehung noch ein wenig mehr zerstören und er hatte Angst, dass es vielleicht die letzte Bindung war, die sie noch zueinander hatten.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Reid etwas herausfand, was ihnen helfen würde.  
Die Erschöpfung und die chaotischen Gefühle in seinem Inneren sorgten dafür, dass er in einen tiefen Schlaf viel, bevor er sich noch weiter die Probleme in seinem Kopf umherwelzen konnte.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!" sagte Spencer Reid ungläubig und starrte seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.  
„Doch, es ist genau das, was ich will," antwortete Derek und schien äußerst entschlossen seinen Willen durchzusetzen.  
Reid atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Dereks Bett, der ihm in den letzten Wochen schon beinahe zu einer zweiten Heimat geworden war.  
In den letzten Tagen hatte Derek während seiner Besuche kaum mit ihm geredet und still vor sich hingegrübelt. Nun schien er sich entschieden zu haben etwas zu tun. Und es gefiel Reid nicht.  
Derek wollte JJ besuchen.  
Morgen sollte er in Reha gehen und hatte beschlossen seiner Verlobten auf dem Weg zum Flughafen einen Besuch abzustatten. Wenn sie nicht zu ihm kam, dann musste er eben zu ihr gehen, hatte sein Freund argumentiert. Reid konnte ihn verstehen. Aber er hielt es für eine ausgesprochen schlechte Idee, dass Derek JJ im FBI Hauptquartier zur Rede stellte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es der beste Ort war um über persönliche Probleme zu sprechen.  
Um sein Ziel zu erreichen hatte Derek anscheinend sogar seinen Arzt belgogen und ihm gesagt, dass Reid ihn zum Flughafen brachte und persönlich beim Krankentransport abliefern würde. Er hatte Dr. Hawkes gesagt, dass er zumindest einmal vorher nach Hause wollte, weil er einige Dinge mitnehmen wollte. Der Arzt hatte zugestimmt in dem Wissen, dass sein Patient Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate in der Rheaklinik würde bleiben müssen.  
Reid war sich sicher, dass der Arzt dem nicht zugestimmt hätte, wenn Derek ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.  
„Ich muss sie sehen, Reid, versteh das doch!" holte Dereks leise Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach aufgeben."  
Reid seuzfte. „Natürlich versteh ich das," antwortete er. „Aber es ist nicht der beste Ort dafür. Auf der Arbeit ist JJ viel besser in der Lage ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren und es wird sicher schwer an sie heran zu kommen."  
„Aber es ist nun einmal die letzte und einzige Gelegenheit," argumentierte Derek. „Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne es wenigstens versucht zu haben."  
Reid nickte ergeben. Vermutlich hatte sein Freund Recht damit. Er hoffte nur, dass es ihn am Ende nicht noch mehr runter zog, wenn JJ nicht so reagierte, wie er es sich vorstellte.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Derek in den letzten Tagen immer mehr Hoffnung in ein Gespräch mit seiner Verlobten gesteckt hatte. Dabei hatte er wahrscheinlich vergessen, wie all die Gespräche vorher ausgegangen waren.  
Aber vielleicht hatte die Trennung bei JJ ja eine Änderung bewirkt. Reid wünschte es sich für seine beiden Freunde.  
Er hatte in den letzten beiden Wochen noch einmal intensiv versucht einen Zugang zu JJ zu finden. Es war ihm nicht gelungen. Sie hatte zwar mit ihm geredet, aber sie war distanziert und abwesend. Sogar Hotch, der zur Zeit sehr mit seinen eigenen Problemen in seiner Ehe beschäftigt war, war aufgefallen, dass sie sich Tag für Tag ein Stück mehr verändert hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihre eigene kleine Welt zurück gezogen, so schien es Reid. Und nach Außen hatte sie eine Maske aufgesetzt, die jeden täuschte, der sie nicht näher kannte oder soch nicht die Mühe machte hinzuschauen.  
Mehrmals hatte er versucht JJ aus der Reserve zu locken und war jedesmal kläglich gescheitert.  
Reid empfand es als Versagen und hatte sich bereits mehrfach gefragt, wie sie es alle im Team schafften hinter die Masken von Soziopathen und Psychopathen zu blicken, aber die Maske einer Kolleging nicht zu durchdringen vermochten.  
Er hatte mit den Kollegen gesprochen und sie um Hilfe gebeten, doch es hatte nichts genutzt. Sie waren sehr mit sich und ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt und Reid hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass das Team langsam aber sicher auseinander fiel. Sie schienen nichts dagegen tun zu können. Und anscheinend war er der einzige, dem es auffiel.  
Sie arbeiteten immer noch gut zusammen. Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie sich in der Vergangenheit gegenseitig von ihren privaten Problemen erzählt hätten. Wenn man es recht bedachte, dann wussten sie im Grunde wenig voneinander. Das Privatleben wurde von der Arbeit ferngehalten, um es vor den Grausamkeiten, mit denen sie täglich konfrontiert wurden zu schützen.  
Trotzdem hatte sich das Team immer wie eine Familie angefühlt, für Reid war es Familie gewesen. Aber die Dynamik hatte sich verändert.  
Hotch war mit Haley und seinem Sohn beschäftigt, Gideon kapselte sich immer mehr ab und Elle verschwand nach der Arbeit neuerdings so schnell es ging. Vielleicht hatte sie ja einen Freund. Und Garcia hatte einen anderen Computertechniker kennengelernt, mit dem sie anscheinend auch privat Zeit verbrachte.  
Sie schienen alle nur noch Einzelkämpfer zu sein, vielleicht waren sie es ja immer schon gewesen.  
„Was ist nun, Spencer?" riss ihn Derek aus seinen Gedanken. „Hilfst du mir?"  
Reid zuckte ergeben mit den Schultern.  
„Natürlich," antwortete er.

Wie immer war es sehr früh, als JJ an ihrem Schreibtisch sass und sie war auch wieder einmal die erste im Büro.  
Es machte ihr nichts aus, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die Ruhe tat ihren Nerven gut und half ihr sich zu konzentrieren. In dieser Zeit bekam sie weitaus mehr geschafft als in den anderen Stunden zusammen. Doch heute war sie abgelenkt.  
Nachdem sie mit einer Tasse Kaffee an ihrem Schreibtisch sass betrachtete sie intensiv die Medikamentenschachtel, die vor ihr lag.  
Seit Tagen rang sie mit sich. Reid, der sie immer und immer wieder angesprchen hatte, hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie etwas tun musste. Sie konnte nicht einfach so weiter machen wie bisher. Sie würde sich immer tiefer in ihren Depressionen verlieren, bis sie auch ihren Job nicht mehr machen konnte. So weit wollte sie es nicht kommen lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Job das Einzige war, was ihr half bei Verstand zu bleiben.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie Reid etwas von ihren Gedanken gesagt hätte. Inzwischen hielt er sie wahrscheinlich für einen hoffnungslosen Fall.l Aber er hatte sie zum Nachdenken gebracht.  
Und vor drei Tagen hatte sie schließlich bei ihrer alten Therapeutin Lisa Flannigan auf der Matte gestanden. Diese hatte sich angehört, was sie zu sagen hatte und ihr das Medikament aufgeschrieben. Und sie hatte ihr einen Notfalltherapieplatz versprochen. Aber dieser wurde erst in zwei Wochen frei. So lange musste sie auf jeden Fall warten.  
JJ wusste nur nicht, ob sie den Rat der ‚ Ärztin annehmen und das Medikament schon nehmen sollte.  
Sie nahm die Schachtel in die Hand. Fluoxetin stand auf der Packung.  
Sie öffnete sie und nahm sich die Packungsbeilage heraus.

_______________________________________________

Fluoxetin

Dieser selektive Serotoninwiederaufnahmehemmer wird bei Depressionen heute am häufigsten eingesetzt. Es hat meist weniger Nebenwirkungen als trizyklische Antidepressiva und wirkt bereits nach einer Einnahmedauer von 2 bis 3 Wochen.

Depressionen:  
Die Krankheit Depression ist charakterisiert durch die Symptomverbindung von

• Stimmungseinengung (Verlust der Fähigkeit, sich freuen zu können oder Trauer zu  
empfinden; Verlust der affektiven Resonanz, d. h. der Patient ist durch Zuspruch nicht aufhellbar),  
• Antriebshemmung, zu der auch eine Denkhemmung gehört,  
• innere Unruhe,  
• Schlafstörungen. Diese Schlafstörungen sind Ausdruck eines gestörten 24-Stundenrhythmus. Häufig geht es dem Kranken in den frühen Morgenstunden so schlecht, dass er nicht mehr weiter schlafen kann. Liegt diese Form des gestörten chronobiologischen Rhythmus vor, fühlt sich der Patient am späten Nachmittag und Abend jeweils besser, bis dann einige Stunden nach Mitternacht die depressive Symptomatik in voller Stärke wieder einsetzt.

Weniger beweisend und aus den Kernsymptomen (Grundsymptomen) ableitbar sind übertriebene Sorge um die Zukunft, u. U. überbetonte Beunruhigung durch Bagatellstörungen im Bereich des eigenen Körpers, das Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit, Minderwertigkeit, Hilflosigkeit, sowie soziale Selbstisolation, Selbstentwertung und übersteigerte Schuldgefühle, dazu Müdigkeit, verringerte Konzentrations- und Entscheidungsfähigkeit, das Denken ist verlangsamt (Denkhemmung), sinnloses Gedankenkreisen (Grübelzwang), dazu Störungen des Zeitempfindens. Häufig bestehen Reizbarkeit und Ängstlichkeit. Negative Gedanken und Eindrücke werden über- und positive Aspekte nicht adäquat bewertet. Das Gefühlsleben ist eingeengt, was zum Verlust des Interesses an der Umwelt führen kann. Auch kann sich das sexuelle Interesse vermindern oder erlöschen (Libidoverlust). Bei einer schweren depressiven Episode kann der Erkrankte in seinem Antrieb so gehemmt sein, dass er nicht mehr einfachste Tätigkeiten, wie Körperpflege, Einkaufen oder Abwaschen verrichten kann. Der Schlaf ist nicht erquickend, das morgendliche Aufstehen bereitet Probleme.  
Depressive Erkrankungen gehen mit körperlichen Symptomen einher, sogenannten Vitalstörungen, wie Appetitlosigkeit, Schlafstörungen, Gewichtsabnahme, Gewichtszunahme („Kummerspeck"), häufig auch mit Schmerzen in ganz unterschiedlichen Körperregionen, am typischsten mit einem quälenden Druckgefühl auf der Brust.  
Während einer depressiven Episode ist die Infektionsanfälligkeit erhöht.  
Je nach Schwere einer Depression kann sie mit latenter oder akuter Suizidalität einhergehen. Es wird vermutet, dass der größte Teil der jährlichen Suizide auf Depressionen zurückzuführen ist. (1)

JJ hielt im Lesen Inne und legte die Packungsbeilage wieder zur Seite.  
Sie kannte die Symptome, aber sie in dieser Deutlichkeit noch einmal zu lesen trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn.  
Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie die Unterlagen, an denen sie zur Zeit arbeitete und versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden schob sie sie wieder weg und legte den Kopf zurück, atmete in tiefen Zügen einund aus und versuchte ihre Panik in den Griff zu kriegen.  
Sie musste etwas tun. Zu Dr. Flannigan zu gehen war der erste Schritt gewesen.  
Nun musste sie auch den nächsten Schritt gehen. Es würde nicht einfach verschwinden und von alleine besser werden. Wenn sie nichts unternahm konnte es Monate oder sogar ein Jahr oder länger dauern, bis die Symptome zurückgingen. Wenn alles gut lief. Und zur Zeit lief nichts gut.  
Noch einmal atemte sie tief ein und wartete, bis sie das Zittern ihrer Hände unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann nahm sie das Tablettenbriefchen aus der Packung und löste vorsichtig eine Tablette ab. Bevor sie es sich erneut überlegen konnte, steckte JJ die weiße Pille in den Mund, griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und spülte sie mit einem Schluck hinunter.  
Dann packte sie die Tabletten und die Beilage wieder zurück in die Schachtel und legte diese in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Den Rest der Packungsbeilage würde sie nicht mehr lesen. Sie wusste ja was drin stand.  
Nun musste sie irgendwie die nächsten Wochen überstehen, bis die Wirkung des Medikamentes einsetzte. Dann würde sie hoffentlich auch den Rest ihres Lebens bald in den Griff bekommen.

(1) Quelle und Textauszug: Wikipedia, Stichwortsuche Depressionen

AN: Nun noch ein kleiner Kommentar von mir:  
Depressionen sind wirklich nicht so toll und man kann sich leider gar nicht dagegen wehren. Nach allem was in dieser Geschichte passiert ist, ist es sicher nicht ungewönlich, dass JJ welche hat und ich wollte ihren Kampf gerne näher beschreiben. Man bekommt so etwas halt nicht und dann ist plötzlich alles wieder gut. Auch nicht, wenn man liebende Menschen um sich hat und Hilfe bekommt.  
Also, es wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern bei ihr! Keine Sorge, wir kriegen das bestimmt in den Griff!


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16:

Mehrere Wochen war Derek Morgan im Krankenhaus gewesen. Und er hatte außer seinem Zimmer und den Räumen der physikalischen Therapie nicht viel gesehen.  
Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nun wieder in einem Auto zu sitzen und durch Washington DC zu fahren.  
Die Welt um ihn herum war dieselbe. Sie hatte sich einfach weiter gedreht, während seine eigene stehen geblieben war. Er fühlte sich wie ein Außenstehender und dieses Gefühl gefiel ihm nicht.  
Verstohlen warf er einen Blick zu Reid, der neben ihm saß und den Wagen fuhr.  
Der junge Doktor hatte ihn wie versprochen vom Krankenhaus abgeholt und sie waren auf dem Weg zum FBI Gebäude, in dem sich ihr Büro befand. Und JJ.  
Reid schien noch immer nicht allzu begeistert von seiner Idee, seine Verlobte – wenn sie denn das überhaupt noch war – auf der Arbeit zu besuchen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war er sich da auch nicht so sicher.  
Aber er konnte nicht einfach den Staat verlassen und seine Reha beginnen, ohne nicht vorher versucht zu haben sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Seine Gedanken kehrten einfach immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Schließlich waren sie nun schon beinahe zwei Jahre zusammen und hatten Heiratspläne geschmiedet. Er konnte nicht einfach aufgeben, selbst wenn JJ es anscheinend getan hatte.  
Der Gedanke daran tat weh und er versuchte sich auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren.  
Sie waren beinahe da. Und das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Inneren schien sich noch ein wenig zu verdichten.  
Von dem toughen, selbstbewussten Agenten war nichts übrig geblieben und es schien ihm manchmal, als wäre der Mann von damals ein völlig fremder.  
„Wir sind da," riss ihn Spencer Reid's Stimme aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und erst jetzt wurde Derek bewusst, dass er sich schon wieder in seine eigene Welt zurückgezogen hatte, in der er von Außen nicht viel mitbekam. Es schien langsam eine Gewohnheit zu werden.  
Sein Freund stieg aus und holte den Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum.  
Derek wünschte, er könnte auf Krücken laufen, statt in diesem verdammten Stuhl zu sitzen, aber mehr als ein paar Schritte schaffte er einfach nicht. Sein Körper protestierte jedes Mal vehement dagegen, wenn er sich in eine aufrechte Position begab. Es war hauptsächlich das Knie, das ihm Schwierigkeiten machte, aber auch sonst hatte er seine alte Stärke noch lange nicht zurückgewonnen. Was natürlich nicht verwunderlich war, da er sich nicht normal bewegen konnte.  
Die Beifahrertür wurde geöffnet und Reid kam mit dem Rollstuhl so nah wie möglich an das Auto. Allein der Gedanke ans Aussteigen trieb Derek schon den Schweiß auf die Stirn, aber er hatte es ja so gewollt.  
„Fertig?" fragte Reid und dem verletzten Agent war klar, dass er in mehr als nur in einer Hinsicht fragte.  
Derek atmete noch einmal tief durch und nickte.  
Langsam stellte er das gesunde Bein auf den Gehsteig und arbeitete sich dann mit dem verletzten Bein Stückchen um Stückchen langsam vor, bis er schließlich im Rollstuhl saß und Reid ihm helfen konnte, das Bein auf der gepolsterten Stütze abzulegen, die an dem Gefährt befestigt war.  
Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich sicher saß und die beiden Männer machten sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang.  
Derek wünschte sich, es gäbe einen anderen Weg ins Gebäude, aber grade seit seiner Entführung waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt worden.  
Als sie in das Gebäude kamen, hatte er augenblicklich das Gefühl von allen angestarrt zu werden.  
Die Sicherheitsleute, die Frau am Infoschalter und ein halbes Dutzend Agenten, die sich – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – grade in der Vorhalle aufhielten, sahen ihn neugierig und ungeniert an.  
Er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller und es war kein angenehmes Gefühl. Keinen dieser Menschen kannte er persönlich, aber sie alle wussten wer er war und wahrscheinlich viel mehr Details von dem, was passiert war, als sie wissen sollten. In einer Organisation wie dem FBI gab es kaum Geheimnisse. Zumindest blieben selten die Sachen geheim, von denen man am dringendsten wollte, dass sie keiner weiß.  
Derek hätte sich am liebsten geduckt und vor den Leuten verkrochen. Dieses Bedürfnis war so stark, dass es ihn all seine Willenskraft kostete, den Körper und Kopf aufrecht zu halten. Er heftete die Augen fest auf die Fahrstuhltüren, die plötzlich sehr weit weg zu sein schienen, und konzentrierte sich darauf ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen.  
Als sie endlich vor dem Aufzug angekommen waren, drückte Reid kurz seine Schulter und Derek war dankbar für diese kleine Geste der Unterstützung.  
Er schloss kurz die Augen und hoffte inständig, dass der Aufzug leer war und auch sonst niemand auf die Idee kam, mit ihnen hochfahren zu wollen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sich im Vorfeld keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er bei diesem Ausflug nicht nur JJ sondern auch jede Menge anderer Menschen begegnen würde.  
Und wie er mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Magengegend feststellte, hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis nach Begegnungen, schon gar nicht mit fremden Menschen.  
Zwei Minuten später waren sie im Aufzug - allein.  
Derek schloss während der Fahrt die Augen und versuchte sich für die nächste Hürde zu wappnen. Da es noch recht früh war, hoffte er, dass er relativ unbemerkt in JJ's Büro kam. Er wollte im Moment auch niemandem aus dem Team begegnen. Sie waren bereits in den letzten beiden Tagen alle bei ihm im Krankenhaus gewesen und hatten ihn verabschiedet und ihm gute Besserung gewünscht. Er hatte von seinem geplanten Besuch nichts gesagt. Alles was er wollte, war mit JJ zu reden und möglichst unbemerkt wieder verschwinden.

Diesmal hatte Derek etwas Glück und sein Wunsch wurde erhört. Auf dem Weg zu JJ's Büro begegnete er niemandem. Auch das Team schien beschäftigt zu sein.  
Als sie vor der Tür anhielten verabschiedete Reid sich und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
Derek holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er allen Mut zusammen nahm, kurz an die Tür klopfte und sie öffnete, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.  
Er stieß die Tür auf und rollte in den kleinen Raum hinein.  
JJ saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und war anscheinend in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Sie notierte noch etwas, dann hob sie den Kopf um zu sehen, wer herein gekommen war.  
Derek schluckte, als er die Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht sah, die sich schnell in Ärger verwandelte.  
„Was machst du hier?" fragte JJ, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust, als wolle sie sich vor dem unerwarteten Besucher schützen. Ihr Ton war defensiv und ihre Augen blitzten.  
Derek gab der Tür einen Stoß, so dass sie zufiel und rollte noch ein wenig näher zum Schreibtisch.  
„Hallo JJ," sagte er leise und ruhig. Er versuchte sich von ihrer Haltung nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer. Doch er konnte es sich nicht erlauben zu flüchten.  
„Ich wollte mit dir sprechen, bevor ich nachher die Stadt verlasse," setzte er eine Erklärung hinzu, und sah seine Verlobte erwartungsvoll an. „Ich kann nicht einfach gehen, JJ. Wir müssen miteinander reden."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas zu bereden gibt," kam die Antwort mit kalter Stimme und er zuckte zusammen.  
„Wie kannst du das sagen?" fragte er, immer noch leise. „Ist unsere Beziehung zu Ende? Einfach so? Das werde ich nicht hinnehmen."  
Sie starrten sich für einen Moment, der ihm ewig zu dauern schien, in die Augen und das erste Mal seit langem sah Derek Emotionen in ihnen. Ein Fünkchen Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. Er kannte JJ. Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass ihr nicht alles egal war, dass ER ihr nicht egal war. Auch wenn ihre Handlungen genau das Gegenteil sagten, er musste sich an diese Hoffnung klammern.  
Als sie nichts sagte, sprach er schließlich weiter.  
„JJ, ich liebe dich!" sagte er eindringlich, und hoffte, er würde zu ihr durchdringen. „Nichts was passiert ist, hat daran etwas geändert. Du warst der Grund, warum ich nicht aufgegeben habe, dort oben in dieser verdammten Hütte."  
Er zögerte einen Moment und fuhr fort, als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen: „Ich weiß, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt. Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gut geht und ich wünschte, du würdest mir sagen, was los ist, damit wir uns gegenseitig helfen könnten."  
„Derek…," setzte JJ zum Sprechen an, als er sie nur noch hilflos ansah. Sie schloss die Augen und schien mit sich zu ringen.  
Er wartete, überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Nun war JJ an der Reihe.  
„Derek, ich…," fing sie er erneut an. „… ich bin im Moment nicht in der Lage dir zu helfen. Es tut mir leid… Sicher glaubst du, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe, aber ich habe alles nur schlimmer gemacht und deshalb beschlossen dich nicht mehr zu besuchen."  
Ihre Haltung war nun nicht mehr so steif und abweisend, jetzt wo sie sich entschlossen schien, endlich mit ihm zu sprechen.  
„Wie kommst du denn bloß darauf?" fragte Derek verblüfft. „Ich weiß, dass wir Schwierigkeiten hatten miteinander zu reden, aber ich war trotzdem froh, wenn du da warst!"  
„Tatsächlich?" fragte sie ungläubig zurück. „Derek, wir haben kaum ein Wort gesprochen, wir haben uns beide unwohl gefühlt."  
„Und trotzdem war ich froh dich zu sehen, JJ. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass du mit mir redest über alles was passiert ist, aber das wichtigste für mich war, dass du da warst. Und als du nicht mehr gekommen bist, hat das wehgetan."  
„Ich dachte, du bist bestimmt erleichtert," sagte sie leise und senkte einen Moment den Kopf. „Und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr mit allem umgehen."  
„Ich weiß, dass es bestimmt auch schwierig für dich war, aber ich verstehe nicht so recht, was los ist mit dir!? Es geht doch nicht nur um meine Entführung, oder?" fragte Derek. Er wollte so gerne wissen, was im Kopf seiner Verlobten vor sich ging.  
„Es ist nicht nur das," bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Ich…"  
Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte, ihr Gesicht drückte Schmerz aus und in diesem Moment war er bereit ihr alles zu verzeihen. Etwas war passiert. Er hatte es bereits vorher gewusst, auch durch das Verhalten der anderen, die aber ebenso wenig wie JJ bereit gewesen waren, ihn einzuweihen. Diesmal würde er es herausfinden, beschloss er für sich. Er würde nicht eher gehen, bis er wusste, was los war.  
JJ schluckte, ihr Gesicht war blass und sie sah unglücklich aus. Ihre Maske schien endgültig gebrochen zu sein. Doch sie rang um Worte. Und schließlich öffnete sie die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches, holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus und warf sie ihm zu.  
Derek fing die Packung auf und las den Namen des Medikamentes: Fluoxetin. Ein Antidepressivum, wie er wusste. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, brauchte einen Moment, um sich über die Bedeutung dessen klar zu werden, dass JJ offensichtlich das Medikament einnahm.  
„Warum…?" brachte er schließlich hervor und sah JJ in die Augen.  
Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Es ist einfach so viel passiert, Derek," erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich konnte nicht mehr damit umgehen. Erst die Wochen, in denen wir im Ungewissen lebten und nicht wussten, was passieren würde. Dann deine Entführung und die Angst, dich nie wieder zu sehen. Und dann…" Sie zögerte wieder.  
„Was ist es?" harkte Derek nach. „Was ist passiert, während ich weg war?"  
„Ich… ich habe unser Baby verloren…" sagte JJ leise.  
Derek starrte sie an und glaubte einen Augenblick sich verhört zu haben. Wovon redete seine Verlobte?  
„Unser Baby?"  
„Ich war schwanger Derek," erklärte JJ. „Und der Stress, die Angst oder was auch immer… ich hatte eine Fehlgeburt… es war alles meine Schuld…"  
Derek sah, wie die Tränen über ihre Gesicht liefen. Plötzlich war ihm so manches klar. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte plötzlich eine unendliche Traurigkeit.  
„Seit wann wusstest du es?" fragte er leise. „Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, als wüsste sie darauf selbst keine Antwort.  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir auch noch um mich Sorgen machst," versuchte sie zu erklären. „Alles war so… schwierig. Manchmal kam es mir vor wie in einem schlechten Film. Und es ging dir nicht gut, ich wusste, dass du Angst hattest. Ich dachte, ich sage besser noch nichts, es war noch so früh…"  
"Du wusstest es vor der Entführung?" fragte er ein wenig ungläubig. „JJ…"  
„Es war ein Fehler, okay?!" brach es plötzlich mit lauter Stimme aus ihr heraus. „Es tut mir leid! Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen. Aber ich dachte, es wäre besser so."  
„Und warum hast du im Krankenhaus nichts gesagt?"  
Sie lachte kurz auf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.  
„Himmel, Derek…" sagte sie dann. „Du warst völlig fertig. Nach allem, was Miller getan hatte, wollte ich dir das nicht auch noch zumuten. Ich dachte, das Beste wäre, es einfach zu vergessen."  
„So wie ich vergessen sollte, was Miller mit mir gemacht hatte?" Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Und JJ's verletzter Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass der Angriff gesessen hatte.  
Er atmete tief durch, versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er konnte nicht anders, er war ärgerlich auf JJ.  
Und sie wusste es. Ihre Augen blickten traurig.  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Derek," sagte sie. „Ich hätte dir das nicht verschweigen sollen, aber ich habe getan, was ich für das Beste hielt."  
„Und warum ist es deine Entscheidung, was das Beste ist?" fragte er. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du etwas so Wichtiges einfach für dich behalten kannst. Schließlich war es unser Baby, deines und meines."  
Sie nickte, wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen. Und ihm war klar, dass es wohl jetzt auch nichts gab, was sie sagen konnte. Er musste das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Sie hatte ihn in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht verletzt. Nicht nur ihr Verhalten, auch ihr Schweigen hatte ihm gezeigt, dass ihre Beziehung lange nicht so gut war, wie sie geglaubt hatten. Sie vertraute ihm offensichtlich nicht.  
„Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?" fragte JJ und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er wusste es nicht. IN seinem Kopf herrschte Chaos.  
„Ich muss mir erst einmal um alles Gedanken machen," sagte er nach einer Weile. „Hast du Hilfe?" fragte er.  
JJ nickte. „Die Ärztin, die mir die Tabletten verschreiben hat, hat schon einen Termin für mich. Sie ist Psychotherapeutin."  
„Das ist gut," sagte Derek. „Ich…"  
„Derek," unterbrach sie ihn. „Du hast Recht. Du musst dir über alles Gedanken machen. Du musst deine Reha machen und wieder auf die Beine kommen. Und ich muss die Depressionen in den Griff bekommen. Offensichtlich können wir uns im Moment nicht gegenseitig helfen, nicht wirklich. Aber ich…" Sie stand auf, kam zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.  
„Du musst mir eines glauben, Derek! Ich liebe dich! Und ich hoffe, dass wir es irgendwie schaffen. Ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann die Fehler verzeihen kannst, die ich gemacht habe." Sie hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen und war ihm so nah, wie seit viel zu langer Zeit nicht mehr.  
Er wischte sie mit seinem Daumen sanft vom Gesicht und legte die Hand an ihre Wange.  
„Es gibt so vieles, was sich ändern wird," sagte er leise. „Ich weiß nicht, wie alles weiter gehen soll. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch grade nicht, wie es mit uns weiter gehen soll."  
„Ich verstehe," sagte sie leise und er hatte den Eindruck, das tat sie wirklich.  
„Kommst du mich in Chicago besuchen?" fragte er und das erste Lächeln an diesem Tag erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie nickte.  
„Wenn du mich noch sehen willst."  
Diesmal nickte er.  
„Es wird nicht einfach werden," sagte er.  
„Ich weiß," kam die leise Antwort.  
Einen Moment lehnte sie sich in seine Berührung. Dann stand sie langsam auf, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.  
„Reid bringt dich zum Flughafen?" fragte sie.  
Derek nickte und sah ihr hinterher, wie sie zu dem jungen Kollegen ging und kurz mit ihm sprach.  
Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm, machte sie sich anschließend auf den Weg in Richtung der Damentoiletten. Er blickte ihr hinter, während er auf seinen Freund wartete.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17:

„JJ, hast du einen Moment?" fragte Aaron Hotchner, als sie grade mit ihrer frisch aufgefüllten Kaffeetasse auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Büro war.  
Hotch stand in der Tür seines Büros und wartete mit undurchdringlicher Miene, bis JJ zu ihm kam und machte ihr dann Platz, damit sie ihm voran gehen konnte.  
„Setz dich," forderte er sie auf, während er sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl setzte.  
„Was ist los?" fragte JJ. Ihr Chef guckte so ernst, dass es ihr Angst und Bange wurde.  
„Wie geht es dir?" stellte er eine Gegenfrage.  
JJ zögerte und zuckte dann leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Es geht so, Hotch," antwortete sie schließlich als er geduldig wartete.  
„Wie läuft die Therapie?" fragte er weiter.  
Sie wünschte sich fast, sie hätte ihm nichts davon und von ihren Problemen gesagt. Aber es war nötig gewesen. Dr. Flannigan tat alles, um ihre Sitzungen in die Abendstunden zu legen, aber auf Grund ihres vollen Terminkalenders gelang es nicht immer. Und so hatte JJ ihm davon erzählt, damit er wusste, wohin sie manchmal während der Arbeitszeit verschwand. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, auch nur eine Stunde zu verpassen. Sie wollte ihr Leben wieder in den Griff kriegen.  
„Wir machen kleine Fortschritte," erklärte sie äußerlich ruhig. Ihr Inneres war sehr aufgewühlt, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten. „Es geht schon ein wenig besser und ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so verloren. Wir haben sogar die Medikamentendosis ein wenig runter gesetzt."  
„Das freut mich, JJ," sagte Hotch, diesmal mit einem echten Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und hast du Kontakt mit Derek? Wie geht es ihm?" kam dann sogleich die nächste Frage.  
JJ musterte ihren Chef eingehend und fragte sich, ob es das war, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.  
„Wir schreiben uns und telefonieren ab und zu," antwortete sie dann ehrlich. „Es geht ihm…" JJ zögerte. ‚Gut', hatte sie instinktiv sagen wollen, aber das stimmte nicht wirklich. „…den Umständen entsprechend. Die Reha ist anstrengend und schmerzhaft, aber er gibt nicht auf, auch wenn er wohl manchmal kurz davor ist."  
Hotch nickte. „Es sind erst sechs Wochen," sagte er. „Sicher wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bevor es einfacher wird. Die Ärzte haben von Anfang an gesagt, dass es mehrere Monate dauern wird, bevor er halbwegs auf den Beinen ist."  
„Ich weiß!" JJ nickte. „Aber manchmal ist er einfach unglaublich frustriert und fragt sich wohl, wofür er das alles macht."  
„Wir arbeiten an einer Lösung für ihn," versprach Hotch. Als JJ ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. „Bevor wir nicht wissen, ob es machbar ist und ein okay vom Chief haben, möchte ich nichts sagen, JJ. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr hinterher enttäuscht seid, wenn es doch nicht geht. Abgesehen davon, weiß ich auch nicht, ob Morgan überhaupt zurückkommen will."  
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen," antwortete JJ bedrückt. „Darüber redet er nicht. Er sagt, er möchte erst mit der Vergangenheit klar kommen, bevor er an die Zukunft denkt."  
„Vielleicht gibt es da etwas, was ihm ein wenig helfen wird," sagte Hotch. „Das ist der eigentliche Grund, warum ich mit dir sprechen wollte."  
„Worum geht es denn?" fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
„Sam Miller!" kam die Antwort und JJ zuckte instinktiv zusammen.  
„Wurde er gefunden?" fragte sie und hasst es, wie unsicher ihre Stimme klang. Seit Wochen spukte die Frage, was mit dem Mann geschehen war, in ihrem Kopf herum. Und sie wusste, dass sie auch Derek unentwegt beschäftigte. Wer wusste schon, ob der Mann nicht versuchen wollte, zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Bisher hatte es nicht die geringste Spur von ihm gegeben und das hatte sie veranlasst, auch weiterhin ständig über ihre Schulter zu sehen. Auch der Sicherheitsdienst in der Rehaklink war angewiesen, ein besonderes Auge auf Derek zu haben.  
Hotch schien zu ahnen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging und sagte geradeheraus: „Miller ist tot, JJ. Wanderer haben ihn etwa vier Meilen von der Hütte entfernt gefunden."  
Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie diese Nachricht voll erfasst hatte.  
„Das heißt, jetzt ist es wirklich vorbei?" Sie konnte nicht anders, als diese Frage zu stellen.  
Ihr Vorgesetzter nickte. Auch er schien erleichtert zu sein.  
„So wie es aussieht hat die Verletzung, die Morgan ihm an der Schläfe zugefügt hat ausgereicht um ihn zu verwirren und orientierungslos zu machen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn suchen und hat sich dort im Wald verirrt. Er war nicht einmal in der Nähe von irgendwelchen Wegen und es war reiner Zufall, dass er gefunden wurde."  
„Und wie ist er gestorben?"  
„Anscheinend ist er gefallen oder gestolpert und hat sich den Kopf an einem Felsen aufgeschlagen. Die Verletzung hat ihn getötet."  
JJ lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete tief durch. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bevor sie die neusten Informationen wirklich verarbeitet hatte. Aber sie war froh, dass Miller tot war, er hatte es nicht anders verdient. Und sie beschloss, deshalb kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Sie war sicher, dass es für Derek schlimm geworden wäre, wenn er gegen seinen Peiniger hätte aussagen müssen. So war es am besten.  
Dann sprang sie unvermittelt auf.  
„Ich muss es ihm sagen!" erklärte sie und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Hotch verstehend nickte.

Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen, so wie jeder Tag, seit er in die Rehaklinik gekommen war.  
Derek fuhr seinen Rollstuhl bis neben sein Bett und zog sich hinüber. Er war froh, als er endlich lag. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich danach gesehnt, endlich auf sein Zimmer zu kommen und in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.  
JJ hatte ihn heute Vormittag aus einer seiner Anwendungen geholt und ihm gesagt, dass Sam Miller tot war. Er hatte bisher kaum realisiert, was das bedeutete. Während der physikalischen Therapie blieb keine Zeit zum nachdenken, da musste er sich viel zu sehr auf die Aufgabe konzentrieren sein Knie zu trainieren. Er hatte es verdrängt, bis jetzt.  
Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Und seine Gefühle waren so durcheinander, dass er sie nicht in Worte hätte fassen können. Aber das musste er zum Glück auch nicht.  
Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz in der Klinik, dass jemand, der die Tür geschlossen hatte nicht gestört wurde. Wenn sie offen stand, dann war es wie eine Einladung und dann klopfte früher oder später immer jemand gegen den Türrahmen, um ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
Derek hatte einige seiner Mitpatienten inzwischen ganz gut kennen gelernt und war oft dankbar mit jemanden sprechen zu können. Manchmal machte er sich selbst auf den Weg und hielt an einer offenen Tür, auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft.  
Aber heute wollte er einfach nur allein sein.  
Als JJ den Namen Sam Miller ausgesprochen hatte, war ihm schlagartig eiskalt geworden, und der wohl bekannte Knoten hatte sich in seinem Magen geformt. Es reichte schon, wenn er an den Mann dachte, damit ihn eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte, und die inzwischen nur allzu vertraute Angst sich in seinem Inneren ausbreitete.  
Die Nachricht vom Tod des Mannes hatte an dieser Reaktion anscheinend nichts geändert.  
Er war froh, dass der Mann tot war.  
Er war froh, dass der Mann nicht auf freiem Fuß war und sich somit auch nicht entschließen konnte, ihn nochmals zu verfolgen.  
Er war erleichtert.  
Und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn Miller den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verrottet wäre. Vielleicht fiele es ihm dann leichter mit allem abzuschließen. Vielleicht könnte er leichter mit dem leben, was passiert war, wenn er mit einer Aussage dafür gesorgt hätte, dass der Mistkerl bestraft wurde.  
Aber es war eigentlich müßig, sich darum Gedanken zu machen. Der Mann war tot. Es war vorbei. Endgültig.  
JJ hatte unglaublich enthusiastisch geklungen. Er wusste genau, dass sie hoffte er würde nun besser mit allem klar kommen und sich über die Zukunft Gedanken machen können. Er wusste nicht, ob es so einfach war.  
Nichts schien einfach zu sein dieser Tage.  
Der Aufenthalt in der Klinik würde noch mehrere Wochen dauern, das hatten ihm die Ärzte erst Anfang der Woche noch einmal bestätigt. Das Knie hatte ein wenig seiner Beweglichkeit zurück gewonnen und er war kräftiger geworden.  
Noch immer hatte er Schmerzen, aber diese waren wesentlich erträglicher geworden. Dennoch waren die Therapiestunden weiterhin eine Qual.  
Dann waren da noch die Stunden bei der Psychologin. Dr. Claire Robbins war eine ruhige, geduldige und einfühlsame Frau von Anfang vierzig. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ein wenig Vertrauen zu ihr gewonnen. Aber es viel ihm dennoch schwer mit ihr zu sprechen. Sein Leben lang hatte er die Dinge in sich verschlossen und wenn er auch wusste, dass er diesmal nicht so weiter machen konnte, so machte es das Reden nicht einfacher.  
Vor allem weil er sich nicht sicher war, dass es in irgendeiner Form half. Bisher hatten sie die wirklich schlimmen Dinge nur gestreift und eher oberflächlich angesprochen. Aber er hatte entdeckt, dass es noch mehr gab als nur seine Entführung, das er verarbeiten musste. Der Tot seines Vaters und die Jahre danach hatten sein Leben prägend beeinflusst. Er trug reichlich Dämonen mit sich herum. Das alles war so dicht an der Oberfläche, dass er manchmal das Gefühl hatte, es würde jeden Moment hervorbrechen und er würde den Verstand verlieren.  
Und dann waren da natürlich noch seine Familie, seine Freunde und JJ.  
Er sprach regelmäßig mit seiner Mutter und seinen Schwestern und sie besuchten ihn regelmäßig. Auch Reid meldete sich mehrmals die Woche.  
Mit JJ schrieb er die meiste Zeit E-Mails, sie telefonierten nicht sehr oft. Es war, als hätten sie beide Angst, dass sie etwas Falsches sagen würden und ihre Beziehung dadurch endgültig zu Bruch ging.  
Ein Wochenende hatte sie ihn besucht. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass er immer noch ärgerlich war. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum sie ihm nicht von dem Baby erzählt hatte. Das war etwas, das sie beide betraf, aber sie hatte sich entschieden ihm nichts zu sagen. Und sie versuchte ihre Trauer vor ihm zu verstecken. Auch das verstand er nicht. Er wusste, dass sie traurig war, hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen. Und in ihren E-Mails hatte sie es auch geschrieben. Aber als sie sich persönlich gegenüber gestanden hatten, da hatten ihr die Worte gefehlt.  
Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie Fortschritte gemacht hatten. Sie hatten sich offen und ehrlich geschrieben. Aber ihr Besuch hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie noch weit davon entfernt waren, wieder zueinander zu finden.  
Und das schlimmste war, dass sie nach ihrem Besuch nichts davon erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte so getan, als wäre der Besuch gut gelaufen. Vielleicht mochte sie es sich auch nicht selbst eingestehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Aber er war sich dessen nur zu sehr bewusst. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass ein Teil von ihm fehlte. Sein Herz gehörte JJ. Aber das schien irgendwie nicht zu reichen. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte.  
Es war, als liefen sie in zwei verschiedene Richtungen. Oder vielleicht war es auch so, dass JJ weiter gehen wollte und er es war, der auf der Stelle stehen geblieben war.  
Doch er fühlte sich einfach noch nicht bereit dazu, an die Zukunft zu denken. Vielleicht war das das Problem. Und wenn er herausfand, was er wollte, gab es möglicherweise auch einen Weg für JJ und ihn. Er wünschte nur, sie könnten diesen Weg gemeinsam finden. Stattdessen suchten sie jeder für sich einen, und wer wusste schon, ob diese Wege sich später zusammenführen ließen.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18:

Derek ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen und legte ein Kissen unter sein Knie.  
Er war zu Hause.  
Endlich.  
Aber er musste zugeben, dass es ein seltsames Gefühl war, wieder in seinem alten Zimmer zu sein, mit der Aussicht, einige Wochen zu bleiben.  
Seine Mutter war nur zu gern bereit gewesen, ihn wieder zu Hause aufzunehmen, bis die ambulante Reha vorbei war. Er wusste, sie würde ihn in der Zeit hier bemuttern. Und ihm war auch klar, dass er am Ende mit Sicherheit froh war, wenn er wieder gehen konnte, denn die ständige Sorge seiner Mutter tat seinen ohnehin schon blank liegenden Nerven nicht sehr gut.  
Jetzt war es aber einfach nur schön, aus der Klinik raus zu sein und wieder in einem normalen Bett zu schlafen. Und das schönste daran war, dass er endlich diesen blöden Rollstuhl los war.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatte er das Gefährt, das er die letzten zweieinhalb Monate benutzt hatte, endgültig abgegeben. Für weitere Strecken brauchte er zwar noch die Krücken, aber er konnte innerhalb der Wohnung ohne Hilfe laufen.  
Inzwischen wusste er es wirklich zu schätzen, dass er noch laufen konnte. Er konnte die Menschen nur bewundern, die über Jahre oder sogar ihr Leben lang im Rollstuhl sitzen mussten. Es machte all die Dinge, die die meisten Menschen für Selbstverständlich hielten, wesentlich schwieriger. Man war immer wieder auf Hilfe anderer angewiesen.  
Anfangs war ihm seine Knieverletzung beinahe wie ein Weltuntergang vorgekommen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass er sich glücklich schätzen konnte. Und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass ihm sein linkes Bein nur eingeschränkt zur Verfügung stand. Er konnte immerhin noch laufen. Und das konnten einige Menschen, die er in der Klinik kennen gelernt hatte nicht von sich behaupten.  
Allerdings hatte er sich immer noch nicht damit auseinander gesetzt, was diese Tatsache für seinen Job bedeutete. Jedenfalls nicht wirklich. Sobald ihm diese Gedanken gekommen waren, hatte er sie zurückgedrängt. Ihm war im Grunde auch klar, warum.  
Derek wusste, dass er nicht mehr im Außendienst arbeiten konnte. Dafür musste man einfach hundertprozentig fit sein. Schließlich war man nicht nur für die eigene Sicherheit verantwortlich, sondern auch für die der Kollegen.  
Aber es war nicht nur das.  
Nach allem, was passiert war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch in diesem Job arbeiten konnte und wollte.  
Er hatte es immer als seine Pflicht angesehen und hatte anderen Menschen helfen wollen. Er hatte gedacht, wenn er auch nur ein Kind vor dem bewahren konnte, was ihm in seiner Jugend passiert war, dann hätte sich sein Einsatz gelohnt.  
Und es war in gewisser Weise ein Versuch der Wiedergutmachung.  
Dafür, dass er geschwiegen hatte.  
Carl Buford hatte gewusst, wie er einen Jungen unter Druck setzten konnte und sich sein Schweigen gesichert, aber dennoch hatte er noch heute Schuldgefühle, weil er nichts gesagt hatte, es nicht einmal versucht hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er deshalb selber Schuld war, was ihm passiert war. Schlimmer noch war aber, dass er durch sein Schweigen Schuld war, dass auch anderen Kindern nach ihm das gleiche durchgemacht hatten.  
Dr. Robbins hatte versucht, ihm diese Schuldgefühle zu nehmen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen saß, dann konnte er ihr glauben, doch sobald er alleine war, kamen die Zweifel zurück.  
Und mit den Zweifeln kam auch das Gefühl der Enge in seiner Brust, das er einfach nicht loswurde. Die ganzen angestauten Emotionen schienen in ihm fest zu sitzen und nahmen ihm oft genug die Luft zum atmen.  
Er konnte so nicht wieder arbeiten. Und er wollte es auch nicht.  
Er wusste, dass er zurzeit nicht einmal die Bilder von Tatorten anschauen könnte. Und auch der Gedanke sich in das gestörte Gehirn irgendeines Psychopaten hinein versetzen zu müssen, ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er selber Opfer eines Serienkillers gewesen war. Vielleicht war das der Grund.  
Vielleicht war er es auch einfach leid, sich mit den dunklen Abgründen der menschlichen Natur zu beschäftigen.  
Er sehnte sich einfach nach ein wenig Frieden.  
Er ertappte sich immer wieder dabei, wie er Tagträume von JJ und dem Baby hatte, das nun niemals bei ihnen sein würde. Und der Gedanken an eine eigenen Familie und ein ‚normales' Leben – was immer das heißen mochte – kam ihm tröstlich vor.  
Aber auch das schien weit weg zu sein.  
Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass JJ auf keinen Fall daran dachte, bei der BAU aufzuhören.  
Also schob er die Gedanken daran ebenfalls beiseite.  
Vielleicht würde sich mit der Zeit eine Lösung für alles finden. Er versuchte daran zu glauben, dass sich irgendwann alles regeln würde.  
Irgendwann würde er vielleicht auch wissen, was er wollte.  
Er hoffte, dass er auch mit der Zeit seinen inneren Frieden wieder finden würde.  
Bis dahin würde er hier bei seiner Mutter wohnen, täglich die Klinik für die physikalische und psychische Therapie besuchen und versuchen die Hoffnung nicht zu verlieren.

JJ saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und überflog, mit der Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, einen Bericht, den sie aus einer kleinen Stadt in Connecticut bekommen hatte.  
Es war noch recht früh, doch das Team war bereits vollständig da, um den Papierkram des letzten Falles fertig zu stellen.  
Sie hatten zum Glück nicht viel zu tun gehabt in den letzten Wochen und der letzte Fall war innerhalb von wenigen Tagen gelöst gewesen.  
Sie hoffte auf eine weitere Gelegenheit, Derek besuchen zu können. Der letzte Besuch war bereits drei Wochen her. Sie lächelte leicht.  
Sie waren sich wieder näher gekommen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie noch weit davon entfernt waren, wieder eine feste, stabile Beziehung zu führen.  
Aber sie machten Fortschritte, wie sie fand.  
Es herrschte nicht mehr dieses bedrückte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und dafür war sie wirklich dankbar. Allerdings blieben ihre Gespräche doch oberflächlicher, als sie sollten, und sie wusste, es war zum größten Teil ihre Schuld. Sie traute sich manche Dinge einfach nicht anzusprechen, hatte immer noch Angst davor.  
Zumindest schien Derek ihr langsam zu verzeihen, dass sie nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war. Er verstand ihre Beweggründe besser, beziehungsweise hatte sie inzwischen akzeptiert, wenn sie ihm auch nicht gefielen. Und sie konnten es auch nicht mehr ändern, also war ihm auch nichts anderes übrig geblieben.  
JJ konnte trotz der Probleme, die sie immer noch hatten, mit einem Lächeln an das letzte gemeinsame Wochenende zurückdenken.  
Derek ließ sie wieder näher an sich ran und zuckte nicht mehr bei jeder unerwarteten Berührung zusammen. Sie hatten sogar in einem Bett geschlafen und er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie sich an ihn kuschelte.  
Diese Nähe hatte ihr erst bewusst gemacht, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste, ihre Beziehung vermisste. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Und auch Derek hatte sich endlich einmal entspannt.  
Zumindest solange, bis ihn ein Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken presste sie die Lippen fest zusammen.  
Sie erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran, wie sie davon wach geworden war, dass Derek sich im Schlaf bewegt hatte. Er war sonst ein sehr ruhiger Schläfer, deshalb hatte sie die Bewegung sofort geweckt. Sie hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt, als sie beobachtet hatte, wie er immer unruhiger wurde und der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht hatte ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.  
Dann war er plötzlich aufgeschreckt und war vor ihr zurückgewichen. Erst nach ein paar Minuten, als sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatte und er sie richtig wahrgenommen hatte, konnte sie ihm wieder näher kommen. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie ihn in ihre Arme zog und sie war froh, dass sie ihn wenigstens ein wenig unterstützen konnte.  
Sie hatten nicht geredet. Aber er hatte sich an sie geklammert und sie hatte gespürt, wie sich sein rasender Herzschlag langsam beruhigte und das Zittern seines Körpers nachließ. Erst als er wieder schlief, hatte sie ihren Tränen freien lauf gelassen.  
Diese Nacht, dieser Alptraum hatten ihr erst wirklich bewusst gemacht, wie Recht Derek damit hatte, dass er erst die Vergangenheit bewältigen wollte, bevor er sich mit seiner Zukunft befasste. Sie hatte das alles nicht an sich ran gelassen, hatte instinktiv versucht es zu verdrängen. Und dabei war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, dass es für ihn nicht so einfach möglich war.  
Sie hatte ihn allein gelassen, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.  
Jetzt, wo es ihr selber von Woche zu Woche ein wenig besser ging, wurde es ihr richtig bewusst. Und sie hatte vor, das zu ändern.  
Vielleicht konnten sie endlich anfangen, sich gegenseitig zu helfen.  
Sie hatte wieder etwas mehr Hoffnung.  
Und daher wünschte sie sich, dass sie wieder nach Chicago fliegen konnte, um bei Derek zu sein. Um für ihn da zu sein. Denn er brauchte sie. Und sie sehnte sich danach, dass sie wieder zusammen waren.  
Sie beschloss zu Hotch zu gehen und mit ihm zu reden.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19:

„Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Reid seinen Freund und verpasste sich gleich darauf in Gedanken einen Tritt. Offensichtlich war etwas nicht in Ordnung.  
Aber Derek schien seine Frage nicht zu stören. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und rückte ein Stück zur Seite, damit Reid sich auf die Bank neben ihn setzen konnte.  
Es war eine versteckte Ecke im Garten von Fran Morgan und Reid war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Derek sich öfter hierher zurückzog.  
Er hatte es zumindest schon das zweite Mal getan, seit er drei Tage zuvor angereist war.  
Chief Strauss hatte darauf bestanden, dass die Teams ihre Überstunden abbauten und daher war Reid nun zu einer Woche Urlaub gezwungen worden. Sie wechselten sich ab im Team. Und er hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt nach Chicago zu fliegen und sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass einer seiner besten Freunde auf dem Weg der Besserung war.  
Und das schien Derek zu sein, stellte Reid mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn fest. Zumindest körperlich. Die ambulante Therapie dauerte nun auch schon einen Monat und er konnte inzwischen die meiste Zeit ohne Krücken laufen. Wenn er länger auf den Beinen war, brauchte er noch eine Stütze, aber dafür hatte er einen Gehstock.  
Reid vermutete, dass dieser jedoch die meiste Zeit verlassen in einer Ecke stand und Derek ihn nur im Äußersten Notfall benutzte.  
Die Blutergüsse und Verletzungen an den Armen und wohl auch am restlichen Körper waren verblasst und beinahe nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, was - vor inzwischen knapp vier Monaten - passiert war.  
„Also, was ist es?" fragte Reid schließlich, als das Schweigen immer länger andauerte.  
Ihm war klar, dass Derek noch immer mit den Ereignissen und seiner Beziehung zu JJ kämpfte. Doch das schien im Moment nicht das Problem zu sein, denn dann hätte er mit Sicherheit etwas gesagt. Zumal sie auch schon darüber gesprochen hatten, seit Reid angekommen war.  
„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich im Jugendzentrum aushelfe," sagte Derek schließlich leise und betrachtete einen Schmetterling, als sei es das außergewöhnlichste Lebewesen, dass der Planet zu bieten hatte.  
„Ja, in DEM Jugendzentrum, das hast du erwähnt," bestätigte Reid. „Und du sagtest, dass es dir gut tut und du gerne mit den Kids arbeitest, auch wenn es Anfangs schwierig war."  
„Stimmt." Wieder schwieg Derek und Reid sah ihn an.  
Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht. Es war, als hätte Derek all sein Selbstvertrauen verloren, während er selber plötzlich, und grade im Umgang mit dem Freund, über eine für ihn außergewöhnliche Selbstsicherheit verfügte. Es erschreckte ihn manchmal ein wenig. Aber es brachte ihn dazu weiter nachzuhaken, als der andere Mann mit sich haderte.  
„Also, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist los?" fragte Reid daher forsch.  
„Der Leiter des Zentrums hatte letzte Woche einen schweren Herzinfarkt," begann Derek schließlich zu erzählen. „Er kommt durch, fällt aber für etwa sechs bis acht Monate aus. Und sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich das Zentrum in Vertretung leiten werde, bis er wieder da ist."  
„Ohhh…," brachte Reid überrascht hervor, und verpasste sich gleich gedanklich den zweiten Tritt des Tages. Das war nicht grade eine sehr geistreiche Antwort, dafür dass er als Genie bekannt war. Aber sein Kopf hatte in sekundenschnelle erfasst, was das bedeuten würde und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte.  
„Und willst du es machen?"  
Derek drehte den Kopf und sie sahen sich an. In seinem Blick stand Entschlossenheit und Zweifel geschrieben.  
Reid konnte sich denken, woran das lag, aber er wartete dennoch auf die Antwort, die kurz darauf auch sehr leise, aber klar verständlich kam.  
„Ja."  
Reid wartete geduldig und wandte den Blick nicht ab.  
„Ich möchte es machen, Spencer. Es überrascht mich selber, aber ich möchte es machen. Mir gefällt die Arbeit mit den Kids. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl etwas zu tun. Sie haben es nicht leicht und wir können ihnen hier eine Chance geben. Es ist wirklich eine befriedigende Arbeit, anders als das was wir sonst tun. Ich kann etwas tun, bevor es Tote gibt und vielleicht verhindern, dass einige der Kids zu Dieben oder sogar Mördern werden."  
„Und was wäre mit deinem Job beim FBI? Willst du kündigen?"  
„Ich habe mit Hotch gesprochen. Ich habe noch Urlaub und könnte dann noch eine unbezahlte Auszeit nehmen. Nach dem, was passiert ist, ist die Chefetage da ein wenig großzügiger. Und ihr habt Agent Prentiss dazu bekommen und habt so keinen Engpass."  
„Derek…", fing Reid an, wurde jedoch von seinem Freund unterbrochen.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss es einfach tun, Reid! Verstehst du das? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich überhaupt wieder zurück kann. Aber jetzt geht es nicht, ich bin noch nicht so weit. Und in einer Woche werde ich wahrscheinlich für den Innendienst gesund geschrieben."  
„Hey," sagte Reid und legte dem Älteren beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich will dir das nicht ausreden, Derek. Wenn du es machen willst, dann tu es. Aber worüber grübelst du, wenn du dir eigentlich schon sicher bist?"  
„Na, was meinst du denn?" fragte Derek mit einem traurigen Lächeln.  
„JJ," antwortete er schlicht.  
„Richtig. JJ." Derek fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht.  
„Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?"  
„Nein, Reid. Das ist ja mein Problem. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihr sagen soll. Sie ist so enthusiastisch, dass ich blad zurückkomme. Sie ist überhaupt so…"  
Derek verstummte. Reid lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und dachte an JJ. Ja, er verstand schon, was sein Freund meinte.  
JJ hatte sich durch den schlimmsten Teil ihrer Depressionen gekämpft und seine beiden Freunde waren sich wieder ein wenig näher gekommen. Sie hatten damit begonnen, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen und es tat beiden gut.  
Aber JJ sah alles viel zuversichtlicher als ihr Verlobter, auch ihre Beziehung. Reid hatte das Gefühl, das sie sich ein wenig etwas vor machte. Die beiden hatten sich noch lange nicht durch ihre Probleme gekämpft. Es war auch sehr schwierig bei dieser Entfernung. Und sie schien sich einfach so sicher zu sein, dass Derek zurück zur BAU kommen würde. Als wäre dann alles wieder beim Alten.  
Aber das würde nicht passieren.  
Auch wenn Hotch eine Lösung gefunden hatte, und Dereks Platz im Team bleiben sollte, so würde sich doch einiges ändern. Denn Derek sollte zwar mit zu den Einsatzorten fliegen, würde aber dann im jeweiligen Stützpunkt bleiben müssen. Seine Knieverletzungen machte es unmöglich, dass er mit im Feld arbeitete. Sie hatten geplant, dass er im Falle seiner Rückkehr über Video mit ihnen und den Tatorten verbunden werden sollte. Er würde dann vom Büro aus ins Profiling mit einbezogen werden. Es war immerhin besser, als irgendwo im FBI an einem Schreibtisch zu landen und dort in der Versenkung zu verschwinden. Aber Reid wusste, dass Derek sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob er so arbeiten wollte und konnte.  
Wenn es soweit kam, dann sollte es eine Testphase von einigen Monaten geben.  
Aber im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht überhaupt nicht dazu kommen würde.  
„Vielleicht ist es ja egoistisch von mir," meinte Derek schließlich leise. „Aber ich muss in diesem Fall einfach an mich denken…"  
Reid nickte verstehend. „Ja, das musst du!"

„Das ist nicht dein ernst!?" fragte JJ ungläubig und starrte Derek entsetzt an.  
Sie hatte sich so gefreut ihn endlich wieder zu sehen und war gespannt gewesen, um was es ging als er sagte, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden mussten.  
Aber mit dem, was er ihr grade eröffnet hatte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Das kannst du doch nicht machen…" fügte sie noch hinzu. „Wie kannst du das allein entscheiden?"  
Sie sah, wie er zusammenzuckte, aber sie war viel zu sehr in Rage, um darauf genauer zu achten.  
„Ich meine, es geht doch nicht nur um dich, Derek! Hast du vielleicht auch mal an mich gedacht?"  
„JJ…"  
„Du entscheidest einfach, dass du noch ein halbes Jahr länger hier bleibst," unterbrach sie ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. „Und was wird aus uns? Ich brauche dich in meiner Nähe! Nicht nur du hast schlimmes durchgemacht…" Ihre Stimme erstarb, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie grade gesagt hatte. Wieso schaffte sie es immer, die falschen Worte zu wählen, wo sie doch sonst so redegewandt war.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen sah sie Derek an, als er aufstand und langsam zum Haus zurückkehrte.  
Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Viel zu oft verletzten sie einander. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woran es lag. Noch vor wenigen Monaten war ihre Beziehung so harmonisch gewesen, wie es nur ging. Nun waren sie beide empfindlich und angreifbar. Und es gelang ihnen einfach nicht, richtig miteinander zu reden.  
JJ war sich plötzlich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte. Statt sich wieder näher zu kommen hatten sie sich offensichtlich noch weiter voneinander entfernt. Sie fragte sich, warum ihr das nicht eher aufgefallen war. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch nicht sehen wollen. Und mit Sicherheit war sie zu sehr mit sich und ihren Problemen beschäftigt gewesen.  
Sie hatte Derek die ganze Zeit dazu gedrängt in die Richtung zu gehen, die sie für richtig hielt. Und dabei hatte sie wohl mehr an sich als an ihn gedacht. Und nun war sie gleich in die Luft gegangen, als er ihr von seiner eigenen Entscheidung erzählt hatte. Sie hatte nicht versucht ihn zu verstehen.  
Vielleicht hatte sie damit nun endgültig alles kaputt gemacht.  
Langsam stand sie auf und ging über die Wiese zum Haus. Sie musste es wieder gut machen, irgendwie.  
Sie blieb stehen, als sie ihn auf den Stufen zum Keller sitzen sah, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Seine Haltung drückte Resignation aus.  
Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann ging sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Es tut mir leid, Derek!" sagte sie leise. „Ich habe nur an mich gedacht."  
Er sah sie nicht an, als er antwortete: „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du so reagierst, JJ. Ich hatte nur gehofft… Egal, was du davon hälst, ich muss das einfach tun. Ich kann noch nicht zum FBI zurück, vielleicht kann ich das nie wieder…"  
Es schien ihr, als wartete er auf ihren nächsten Protest, aber sie sagte nichts.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun sollen, JJ," sagte er nach einiger Zeit. „Wir scheinen einfach verschiedene Dinge zu brauchen und ich weiß nicht, ob wir das miteinander vereinbaren können."  
„Wir finden einen Weg, wenn wir das wirklich wollen, Derek!" sagte JJ leise, aber entschlossen.  
Daraufhin sah er sie an und die Zweifel in seinen Augen erschreckte sie.  
„Es gibt einiges, bei dem ich keine Kompromisse eingehen kann, JJ. Was ist, wenn ich nicht zum FBI zurückkehre? Ich will es nicht ausschließen, aber ich weiß es einfach noch nicht. Ich habe mir von Hotch einige Fälle per Mail schicken lassen. Die Bilder der Täter… es war immer nur ein Gesicht, das ich gesehen habe… es war… beängstigend…"  
JJ schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Irgendwie wurde ihr erst jetzt bewusst, wie sehr der Mann neben ihr sich verändert hatte. Er hatte früher kaum einmal eine Schwäche zugegeben.  
„Du musst ja nicht zurück zur BAU oder zum FBI," antwortete sie.  
„Und wenn ich auch nicht zurück nach Washington kann?" fragte er leise.  
„Ich…" JJ schluckte. Sie wusste darauf keine Antwort, nicht jetzt, nicht sofort. Sie hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken darum gemacht.  
„Ich glaube, das war mit ein Grund, warum ich dieses Angebot annehmen möchte, JJ," erklärte er. „Ich möchte nicht zurück, ich brauche noch Zeit."  
„Hast du mit Dr. Robbins darüber gesprochen?" fragte JJ.  
„Sie rät mir ab, auf Konfrontationskurs zu gehen. Ich soll das tun, womit ich mich wohl fühle…"  
Sie konnte sehen, dass ihm dieser Rat gleichzeitig zuwider war und ihn erleichterte.  
„Weißt du, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich akzeptieren konnte, dass ich zur Zeit kein FBI Agent mehr bin, sondern auf der anderen Seite stehe," sagte Derek, nachdem sie eine Weile nachdenklich geschwiegen hatten. „Unser Leben, wie es früher war, ist unwiderruflich verloren. Selbst wenn ich zurückkomme, wird nichts sein wie vorher. Ich weiß, dass du etwas anderes erwartet oder gehofft hast. Meinst du, du kannst lernen, damit zu leben?"  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, und es schien ihr das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass sie komplett ehrlich und offen zueinander waren.  
„Die Zeit des Leugnens ist vorbei, hm?" fragte sie leise und er nickte.  
„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen," beantwortete sie seine Frage. „Ich kann dir nur versprechen, dass ich es versuchen werde. Ich möchte es lernen!"  
„Das reicht mir für den Anfang," sagte er leise. „Ein Schritt nach dem anderen…"  
Und sie lehnten sich aneinander, Schulter an Schulter, Kopf an Kopf. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch ein wenig Hoffnung. JJ fühlte sich ausgelaugt nach der Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle. Aber sie war froh, dass sie dieses Gespräch geführt hatten. Einen kleinen Schritt waren sie damit gegangen.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20:

Dr. Claire Robbins schloss die Tür hinter ihrer Sprechstundenhilfe ab und ging zurück in ihr Büro. Ihr Arbeitstag war für heute noch nicht vorbei.  
Die schlanke, recht unscheinbar aussehende Frau, die erst vor einiger Zeit ihren 46. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, nahm ihre Arbeit als Psychiaterin sehr ernst. Es war nicht nur ihr Beruf, sondern ihre Berufung. Es störte sie wenig, dass die Arbeit ein Großteil ihrer Zeit in Anspruch war. Bei ihrem Lebensgefährten war es nicht anders. Sie hatten sich damit arrangiert.  
Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und nahm die Akte zur Hand, die dort als einzige lag.  
Sie war seit siebzehn Jahren in diesem Beruf tätig und hatte ihre eigene Praxis bereits seit zwölf Jahren.  
Im zweiten Jahr ihrer Selbstständigkeit hatte sich eine junge Frau nur wenige Tage nach Beendigung der Therapie das Leben genommen. Die Anzeichen waren kaum wahrnehmbar gewesen, aber im Nachhinein hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie da waren. Sie hatte sie nur leider nicht bemerkt. Dieses Ereignis rief noch heute Schuldgefühle in ihr wach und sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht nach der letzten Therapiestunde eines jeden Patienten dessen Akte noch einmal durchzugehen.  
So war es auch an diesem Abend.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte auf die Akte in ihrer Hand. Sie war ziemlich umfangreich. Dieser Patient war beinahe ein Jahr lang sehr regelmäßig zu ihr gekommen, in manchen Zeiträumen sogar täglich.  
Ein Fall, der es ihr oft schwer gemacht hatte, ihre Professionalität zu bewahren, ein Fall, der ihr nahe gegangen war.  
‚Derek Morgan' stand auf der Akte.  
Claire wusste, dass sie sich heute nicht das letzte Mal gesehen und gehört hatten, aber die offizielle Therapie war nun vorüber. Er würde in den nächsten Tagen nach Washington zurückkehren. Aber da seine Familie hier war, würde er mit Sicherheit öfter zurückkommen.  
Sie schlug die Akte auf und ging die ersten Seiten durch, die allgemeine Informationen enthielten.  
Sie zeichnete die Sitzungen auf und ihre Assistentin gab alles in den Computer ein, aber da sie es nicht schätzte, Stunden lang am Bildschirm zu sitzen, ließ sie sich alles ausdrucken.  
In Dereks Fall hatte sie die Sitzungsprotokolle am Schluss der Akte und die wichtigsten Ereignisse seines Lebens in chronologischer Reihenfolge extra notiert.  
Sie hatten in den Sitzungen natürlich nicht am Anfang seines Lebens angefangen und mit dem aufgehört, was ihn letztendlich zu ihr gebracht hatte, aber um einen Überblick zu haben hatte sie es entsprechend sortiert.  
Sie las sich die ersten Seiten durch, in denen es um den Tod seines Vaters gegangen war.  
Derek hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie dieser vor seinen Augen erschossen wurde, als er grade zehn Jahre alt gewesen war. Dieses Ereignis hatte den Jungen natürlich nachhaltig beeinflusst. Der Druck auf Derek, der nun als einziges männliches Mitglied der Familie übrig war, war danach enorm gewesen, auch wenn er nicht bewusst ausgeübt wurde. Es war vielmehr das Rollenbild, das in den meisten Familien herrschte: Die Männer beschützten ihre Familien. Und wie jeder andere Junge, der mit diesem Rollenbild aufgewachsen war, hatte auch Derek sich für seine Mutter und Schwestern verantwortlich gefühlt, obwohl er dafür viel zu jung war. Dazu kam, dass seine Mutter von da an natürlich allein für die Familie aufkommen musste und die Kinder viel Zeit allein verbringen mussten.  
Es gab viele Familien, in denen so etwas geschah und wie in vielen dieser Familien geriet auch Derek in kleinere Schwierigkeiten. Er verbrachte Zeit mit den falschen Kids.  
Bis sich dann ein Mann im Jugendzentrum seiner annahm.  
Claire hielt einen Moment inne.  
Der Tot eines Elternteils hatte natürlich enormen Einfluss auf das Leben eines Kindes und war oft nicht leicht zu verkraften. Aber Dereks Mutter hatte das ausgleichen können, soweit es eben möglich war.  
Die Art, in der Derek von Fran Morgan gesprochen hatte, hatte deutlich gemacht, dass sie alles für ihre Kinder getan hatte, was in ihrer Macht stand. Gegen sie hegte er keinerlei Groll.  
Doch was in seinen Jugendjahren geschehen war, war etwas anderes.  
Claire ging die Notizen und Verweise auf die Sitzungsprotokolle durch.  
Über seine Jugend hatte Derek Morgan erst sehr spät gesprochen, er hatte es die ersten Monate erfolgreich vermieden. Doch grade die Jahre zwischen seinem dreizehnten und siebzehnten hatten sein Leben entscheidend beeinflusst und den Weg bestimmt, den er gegangen war.  
Doch so sehr er sich gesträubt hatte, irgendwann waren diese Jahre intensiv zur Sprache gekommen. Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis gewesen, als er schließlich davon gesprochen hatte und Claire brauchte kaum die Protokolle durchzugehen, um zu wissen was genau gesagt worden war.

------  
Claire lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und musterte ihren Patienten.  
Derek Morgan war inzwischen recht offen zu ihr und daher hatte es sie überrascht, als er nun plötzlich verschlossen und schweigsam wurde. Sie hatten über die Entführung gesprochen, da er weiterhin regelmäßig Alpträume hatte.  
„Es sind die Erinnerungen, die diese Hütte wachgerufen hat – sie haben alles noch schlimmer gemacht," hatte Derek gesagt und sie hatte den Eindruck gehabt, dass er diesen Satz im selben Moment bereut hatte.  
Das war bereits einige Male vorgekommen. Nun war es Zeit, in diese Richtung vorzudringen, denn bisher hatte sie akzeptiert, dass er nicht weiter darauf eingehen wollte. Doch wenn sie mit der Therapie weiter kommen wollten, dann mussten sie auch diese Erinnerungen ansprechen, die ihm so zuzusetzen schienen.  
„Was für Erinnerungen sind es, die Sie mit dieser Hütte verbinden, Derek?" fragte sie daher.  
Er schluckte und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust - eine Abwehrhaltung, wie ihr auch ohne entsprechende Ausbildung sofort klar geworden wäre.  
„Ich würde lieber über etwas anderes sprechen," sagte er.  
Claire sagte daraufhin nichts und wartete. Sie musste seine Sturheit bewundern, denn die Hälfte dieser Stunde schwiegen sie sich an und schließlich war sie es, die nachgab und zu sprechen anfing.  
„Sie haben erwähnt, dass sie nach dem Tod Ihres Vaters viel Zeit im Jugendzentrum verbrachten und dort ein Mann so etwas wie ihr Vaterersatz wurde. Der Zentrumsleiter…," sie blätterte kurz in ihrer Akte, bis sie den Namen fand, „Carl Buford."  
Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten gelernt, die Körpersprache dieses Mannes zu lesen und da sie zudem geübt darin war, viel es ihr nicht schwer. Beim Klang des Namens konnte Claire sehen, wie sein Köper sich anspannte und sich eine Reihe von Emotionen in seinem Gesicht zeigten. Es war eine Mischung aus Scham, Wut, Angst, Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen.  
Sie kannte den Grund dafür, hatte sich aufgrund dessen was sie über ihn wusste und den Erfahrungen, die sie im Laufe ihrer Berufsjahre gesammelt hatte längstzusammengereimt, was passiert war.  
Und das war der Grund, warum sie nicht locker lassen würde. Diese Art von Missbrauch konnte man nicht ewig in sich verschließen. Irgendwann holten einen solche Dinge wieder ein und konnten das Leben, dass man sich aufgebaut hatte zerstören. Und sie beeinflussten, wenn oft auch unbewusst, jede Handlung und jede Entscheidung, die ein Mensch traf.  
„Ich nehme an, dieser Mann hat sie als Kind in einer solchen Hütte missbraucht, in der Sie nach Ihrer Entführung gefangen gehalten wurden" sprach sie es schließlich direkt aus und nun sackte der früher so selbstbewusste Mann sichtbar in sich zusammen.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, wenn Sie sowieso wissen, was passiert ist?" fragte er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.  
„Dass ich von dem Missbrauch weiß, bedeutet nicht, dass ich weiß, was genau passiert ist, was sie gefühlt haben und was sie jetzt fühlen, Derek. Ich weiß dass es an Ihnen nagt, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wie schlimm es ist, ob Sie mit jemandem geredet oder es verdrängt haben. Aber ich weiß, dass die Entführung und Vergewaltigung durch Miller alles wieder an die Oberfläche gebracht hat. Und Sie werden es nicht einfach wieder in sich selbst verschließen können. Also bleibt als einziger Weg, dass Sie lernen damit zu leben und zu akzeptieren, was passiert ist!"  
„Ich weiß nicht, was daran helfen soll, wenn ich darüber rede," erwiderte er stur, und wäre das Thema nicht so ernst hätte sie mit Sicherheit darüber geschmunzelt.  
„Es frisst Sie von Innen auf, Derek," antwortete sie ruhig. „Haben Sie überhaupt mal mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"  
„Mit JJ," sagte er leise.  
„Und wie haben Sie sich danach gefühlt?"  
Er zögerte, dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. „Aufgewühlt, erschöpft wie nach einem Marathon… und auch erleichtert, dass sie Bescheid weiß."  
„Ja," sie lächelte leicht. „So ungefähr wird es auch sein, wenn Sie mir davon erzählen."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es kann."  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie es können, Derek. Sie sind stark. Sie haben das als Junge durch gestanden, weil Sie stark waren."  
Er lachte kurz auf. „Das war ich nicht. Ich hatte nur Angst. Ich hatte so viel Angst, dass ich alles zugelassen habe, was er getan hat. Ich habe es nicht gestoppt."  
„Und deshalb haben Sie Schuldgefühle."  
„Er hat weiter gemacht, nachdem ich weg war," sagte er schlicht.  
„Aber Sie sind nicht schuld daran, was der Mann getan hat, Derek," sagte sie bestimmt.  
„Ich hätte etwas tun müssen, dann hätte er nicht weiteren Kindern wehtun können."  
„Sie waren ein Kind, Derek," sagte sie ruhig, die eigenen Emotionen hielt sie strickt unter Kontrolle. „Und ich bin sicher, der Mann wusste genau, wie er Sie manipulieren musste, damit Sie den Mund halten. Das wissen solche Menschen immer. Sie sind nicht verantwortlich für seine Handlungen. Er allein ist es."  
„Ich war kein Kind mehr, nicht zum Schluss," kam die leise Antwort. „Ich bin zum College gegangen und habe den nächsten Jungen seinem Schicksal überlassen."  
Claire nickte. „Das mag sein," sagte sie dann. „Und der Junge vor Ihnen hat genau das gleiche getan. Um sich zu schützen und seine Familie. Und er hat damit nicht verhindert, dass Ihnen das gleiche widerfährt. Geben Sie ihm die Schuld, dass Buford Sie missbraucht hat?"

Claire legte die Unterlagen einen Moment beiseite und nahm ihre Kaffeetasse zur Hand.  
Es hatte auch nach diesem ersten Gespräch noch viele Stunden gedauert, bis Derek Morgan anfing zu akzeptieren, was er nicht hatte verhindern können. Aber sie hatten einen Anfang gefunden und an diesem Abend war ein sehr nachdenklicher Mann aus ihrer Praxis gegangen.  
Sie versuchte eine Zeit lang ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.  
Es gab Dinge, die bekam man einfach schwer aus dem Kopf und oft verfolgten sie einen regelrecht. Der Missbrauch von Kindern traf sie oft hart und es fiel ihr schwer ihr seelisches Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Wenn sie nachher zu Hause war, würde sie sich ein Schaumbad und gute Musik gönnen und mit Hilfe von Entspannungstechniken versuchen wieder innere Ruhe zu finden.  
Doch für den Augenblick musste eine kurze Auszeit reichen und sie wandte sich schließlich wieder der Akte zu.

Derek Morgan hatte zielsicher seinen Weg verfolgt, bis er eine Stelle als Profiler bei der BAU bekommen hatte.  
Während dieser Zeit hatte er keine größeren Probleme gehabt, außer die Offensichtlichen. Kein Polizist, kein Arzt, kein Therapeut oder jemand mit ähnlichen Berufen kam immer hundertprozentig mit dem zurecht, was sie täglich sahen und hörten. Die dunklen Abgründe der Menschen konnten schockierend und grausam sein und manchmal konnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, es gab nur Schlechtes auf der Welt.  
Aber Derek war damit zu Recht gekommen. Für ihn war es, wie auch für viele andere, eine Berufung und sein Gerechtigkeitsempfinden war äußerst ausgeprägt.  
Und schließlich hatte er in Jennifer Jereau eine Partnerin gefunden, die ihn verstand und soweit es Claire beurteilen konnte, hatten die beiden eine recht harmonische Beziehung geführt.  
Doch dann hatte ein Mann mit Namen Sam Miller alles zerstört.  
Claire wusste, dass Derek Morgan es so empfand, auch jetzt noch.  
Sein Leben hatte sich geändert. Die Entführung und Gefangenschaft hatten tiefe Spuren hinterlassen. Irgendwann war ihm klar gewesen, dass nichts mehr so werden würde, wie es vorher war.  
Und die Beziehung mit JJ war schwierig geworden.  
Claire hätte nicht sagen können, wie viel Zeit sie damit verbracht hatten über Derek und seine Verlobte zu sprechen. Sie hatte ihn reden lassen, wenn er es wollte und dazu selbst nicht allzu viel gesagt.  
Es kam sehr häufig vor, dass Beziehungen an traumatischen Ereignissen zerbrachen. In solchen Situationen gab es nicht viele Szenarien. Die einen rückten näher zusammen und wurden unzertrennlich, die anderen entfernten sich immer mehr voneinander, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. In solchen Dingen gab es keine Schuldfrage, es passierte. Gute, stabile Beziehungen gingen so kaputt. Wenn ein gewisser Riss entstanden war, dann war es schwer diesen wieder zu reparieren.  
Und wenn zwei Menschen unter solchen Umständen zusammen blieben, dann verbrachten sie ihr Leben häufig nebeneinander anstatt miteinander. Mit Glück und Zufriedenheit hatte das dann wenig zu tun.  
Derek und JJ hatten nun geraume Zeit versucht, mit allen Geschehnissen fertig zu werden und sie hatten alles versucht um ihre Beziehung zu retten.  
Am Ende war ihnen beiden klar gewesen, dass sie keine Chance hatten.  
Claire hatte Dereks Erleichterung gespürt, als er nach einem endgültig klärenden Gespräch zur Therapie gekommen war.

------  
„Sie wirken, als wäre Ihnen eine Last von den Schultern genommen," begrüßte Claire ihren Patienten, als dieser sich auf seinen üblichen Platz in ihrem Büro setzte. „Aber auch traurig."  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und seufzte.  
„Wir haben die Verlobung gelöst," sagte er. „Und ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt empfinde."  
„Sie waren also zu Besuch in Washington, wie sie es geplant hatten?"  
Er nickte.  
„Die Zeit im Jugendzentrum ist fast um und ich musste wissen, ob ich zurückgehen kann und will. Und JJ und ich haben uns fast zwei Monate nicht gesehen. Es war an der Zeit…"  
„Wie war es, wieder zurück zu sein?"  
Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu antworten.  
„Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber nicht so schlimm, wie ich gedacht habe. Ich hatte nicht mehr Alpträume als hier. Und ich weiß jetzt, dass dort noch immer mein Zu Hause ist."  
„In Washington, aber nicht bei JJ," stellt sie fest.  
„Sie war es, die die Verlobung gelöst hat," erklärte er und das überraschte sie ein wenig.  
„Tatsächlich?"  
„Ja. Sie war nervös und hatte Angst, dass ich deshalb nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden würde. Die letzten Monate haben ihr klar gemacht, dass wir nicht das zurück kriegen können, was wir hatten. Wir haben uns irgendwo unterwegs verloren. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange, dass sie diejenige war, die es nicht wahrhaben wollte…."  
„Und jetzt waren Sie es?" fragte Claire.  
„Es war seltsam. Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später so kommt. Mir war das schon klar, aber irgendwie war da noch immer ein wenig Hoffnung. Doch es ist die richtige Entscheidung, das weiß ich. Nur mein Herz scheint das noch nicht zu begreifen. Es ist schwer."  
„Ja, das kann ich mir schon vorstellen," antwortete sie. „Ein Neuanfang ist immer schwer."  
„Das hat JJ auch gesagt. Aber sie scheint fest entschlossen zu sein. Im Grunde… wir haben nun schon so lange getrennt voneinander gelebt…"  
„Es wird sicher noch eine Weile dauern, bis Sie das in ihrem Kopf abschließen können. Vor allem, weil Sie es eigentlich gar nicht wollen."  
„Glauben Sie, dass es falsch ist?" fragte er. Es war das erste Mal, dass er direkt nach ihrer Meinung fragte. Bisher hatte er immer akzeptiert, dass sie sich mit ihrer Meinung und mit Wertungen zurück hielt.  
„Es gibt oft kein Richtig oder Falsch, wenn es um Beziehungen gibt," antwortete sie.  
„Aber wenn sich zwei Menschen gegenseitig hinunter ziehen und sich nicht gut tun, dann ist es besser, wenn sie ihren Weg getrennt gehen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig immer mehr verletzen."  
Daraufhin nickte er.  
„Die Sache wird sicher nicht einfacher, wenn wir uns fast jeden Tag sehen," sagte er dann nachdenklich.  
„Sie gehen also zurück, Derek?"  
„Ich habe eine Probezeit vereinbart. Ich werde es probieren und bei der BAU weiterarbeiten. Aber innerhalb von sechs Monaten kann ich jederzeit aufhören, wenn es nicht geht."

Und das würde Derek Morgan auch tun, war sich Claire sicher. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, auf sich selber zu hören und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er seinen Job beim FBI aufgeben würde, wenn er merkte, dass er nicht damit umgehen konnte.  
Sie klappte die Akte zu und legte sie in ihre Schreibtischschublade. Derek Morgan würde seinen Weg schon gehen, egal in welche Richtung es ihn verschlug.  
Sie war sich dessen so sicher, dass sie einigermaßen beruhigt einen Vermerk ‚Therapie beendet' in die Computerdatei schrieb, bevor sie aufstand, den Computer herunterfuhr, das Licht löschte und ihr Büro verließ.


	21. Chapter 21

Epilog

Es war Montagmorgen und sein Herz klopfte unverhältnismäßig schnell in seiner Brust, als er das Büro der BAU betrat.  
Derek war nervös, war sich aber sicher, dass er es nach Außen hin recht gut verbergen konnte. Heute war sein erster Arbeitstag. Und es fühlte sich gut an, wieder hier zu sein.  
Lange Zeit hätte er nicht gedacht, dass er es so empfinden würde. Bis vor ein paar Wochen war er nicht einmal sicher gewesen, ob er überhaupt zurückkommen wollte.  
Es war noch recht früh, und der einzige, der schon an seinem Schreibtisch saß war Reid. Und das war definitiv ein gutes Gefühl, seinen jüngeren Freund dort zu sehen. Dieser war wie immer so vertieft in seine Arbeit, dass er nichts um sich herum mitzukriegen schien. Derek schien es, als wäre es das erste ‚normale', was er seit Monaten erlebte.  
„Hey, hast du hier geschlafen?" fragte er und lehnte sich an Reids Schreibtisch. Dieser zuckte zusammen und entlockte Derek damit ein Grinsen.  
„Derek!" rief der Jüngere jedoch wenig später, als er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. Er stand auf und die beiden standen sich gegenüber. Es war inzwischen schon einige Monate her, seit sie sich persönlich gesehen hatten. Sie hatten zwar regelmäßig telefoniert, aber Reid hatte nie die Zeit gefunden noch mal nach Chicago zu fliegen.  
Nun fasste Reid seinen Freund an den Schultern und umarmte ihn kurz und Derek war überrascht und erfreut, dass er bei dieser spontanen Geste der Zuneigung nicht zusammen zuckte. Kurz darauf traten sie jedoch beide ein Stück zurück, jeder von ihnen ein wenig verlegen.  
„Es ist wirklich schön, dich zu sehen!" sagte Reid. „Aber solltest du nicht erst nächste Woche wieder anfangen?"  
Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ging alles etwas schneller als gedacht und ich wollte nicht eine Woche lang in meiner Wohnung rumsitzen. Also bin ich hier."  
„Weiß Hotch Bescheid?"  
„Natürlich, Reid! Meinst du, ich überfalle euch so komplett ohne Vorwarnung?" fragte Derek.  
„Bei dir weiß man ja nie," kam die prompte Antwort und sie grinsten sich an.  
Das war es, was Derek vermisst hatte, stellte er fest. Sie hatten sich im Team immer super verstanden. Eine Zeit lang schien das alles keine Rolle mehr zu spielen. Aber nun, wo er hier stand, fühlte er sich normaler und mehr er selbst, als seit Monaten. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr seine Arbeit und seine Kollegen ein Teil von ihm waren bis zu eben diesem Augenblick.  
Er hatte die Auszeit gebraucht, auf jeden Fall, aber anscheinend war tatsächlich der Augenblick gekommen wieder neu zu starten. Auch wenn ihm die Arbeit selber schon ein flaues Gefühl im Magen bereitete und er inständig hoffte, dass der nächste Fall ihm noch ein wenig Schonfrist gab.  
Auch die Begegnung mit den anderen bereitete ihm Unbehagen, vor allem wenn er an JJ dachte. Sie hatten sich zwar friedlich getrennt, aber es würde sich trotzdem seltsam werden wieder miteinander zu arbeiten. Jedenfalls befürchtete er das.  
Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu ihrem Büro.  
„JJ ist eigentlich schon da um diese Zeit, aber sie hat heute Morgen einen Termin," sagte Reid, der seine Gedanken offensichtlich erraten hatte.  
„Wie geht es ihr?" konnte er nicht umhin zu fragen. Er versuchte die Frage jedoch beiläufig klingen zu lassen und ging dabei zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Ich denke, es geht ihr sehr gut," antwortete Reid und setzte sich wieder hin. „Sie ist wieder viel ausgeglichener und zufriedener…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Entschuldige," fügte er hinzu.  
„Wofür, Spence?" fragte Derek.  
„Ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass es ihr wegen eurer Trennung besser geht!"  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht angenommen," sagte Derek. „Obwohl das bestimmt auch ein Grund ist," fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
„Glaubst du? Und wie ist es bei dir?"  
„Na ja…" Derek zögerte. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Gefühle in Worte auszudrücken, grade wenn es um JJ ging. „Ich wünschte immer noch, es wäre anders gekommen, weißt du? Ich vermisse sie. Aber ich bin auch erleichtert. Seit der Trennung bin ich nicht mehr ständig am Grübeln, warum es nicht mehr klappt zwischen uns und was ich tun kann, damit es besser wird."  
Reid nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und wie fühlst du dich sonst?" fragte er.  
„Gut, Spencer," antwortete Derek, nicht sicher, was sein Freund von ihm hören wollte.  
„Was machen die Alpträume? Du hast das ganze letzte Jahr nie alleine gewohnt, kommst du klar damit?"  
Derek setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und zögerte wieder, bevor er sich zu Reid umdrehte und ihn offen ansah. „Ich hatte tatsächlich schon ab und an eine Nacht, in der ich keine Alpträume hatte in den letzten Wochen," erklärte er.  
„Und die letzte Nacht, als du allein warst?"  
„Da war es schlimmer, Reid," gab er zu. „Aber ich werde mich schon daran gewöhnen."  
„Derek…"  
„Wenn es gar nicht geht, dann werde ich dich einfach mitten in der Nacht anrufen. Okay Spencer?!" unterbrach Derek ihn.  
„Ja," antwortete dieser, und er meinte es ernst. „Tu das!"  
Dann unterbrachen sie das Gespräch, als Aaron Hotchner und Jason Gideon das Büro betraten. Als die beiden Männer sie sahen kamen sie direkt in ihre Richtung.  
Derek stand auf, als sie sich näherten und wartete.  
„Guten Morgen," sagte Hotch und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist, Morgan."  
„Danke," antwortete Derek und wurde dann auch von Gideon begrüßt, der ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und meinte: „Wir haben Sie hier vermisst, Morgan!"  
Derek lächelte. Die beiden Männer meinten ihre Worte ernst und das war auch ein gutes Gefühl. Er war jedoch dankbar, dass beide sich dann auf den Weg in ihre Büros machten, ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren.  
Die nächste halbe Stunde verging recht schnell, als er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und versuchte sich wieder an seinen Arbeitsplatz zu gewöhnen, den Computer anmachte und versuchte sich ein wenig auf den neusten Stand zu bringen, was die Bürotätigkeiten anging.  
Schließlich erschien auch Emily Prentiss und Derek hatte ein seltsames Gefühl dabei. Die Begrüßung viel freundlich und ein wenig reserviert aus, war aber weniger unangenehm, als er gedacht hatte. Dennoch: Die Agentin wusste wesentlich mehr von ihm als er von ihr, denn viel mehr las den Namen der Kollegin war ihm nicht bekannt. Und er wünschte sich ein wenig, dass das Team in seiner alten Zusammenstellung bestehen würde. Aber Elle hatte das Team vor einigen Wochen verlassen. Und vielleicht war eine Veränderung auch besser.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich. Es war wirklich an der Zeit mit den Grübeleien aufzuhören. Auch wenn ihm klar war, dass das sicher nicht so schnell passieren würde. Er hatte sich halt verändert. Irgendwann würde er sich vielleicht daran gewöhnen.  
Bis dahin würde er so weiter machen wie in den ganzen letzten Monaten.  
Ein Tag nach dem anderen.

JJ war Reid wirklich dankbar und nahm sich vor, ihm das später auf jeden Fall noch einmal zu sagen.  
Derek war also zurück im Büro. Darauf musste sie sich gedanklich erst einmal einstellen. Und sie war froh, dass sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie es geworden wäre, wenn sie an diesem Vormittag unvorbereitet auf ihn getroffen wäre.  
Das letzte, was sie wollte war, dass ihre erste Begegnung für sie beide unangenehm wurde. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie normal miteinander umgehen und mit der Zeit wieder Freunde werden konnten.  
Tief in ihr bestand die Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann einmal wieder zusammenfinden würden, aber sobald dieser Gedanke entstand schob sie ihn von sich. Es war richtig gewesen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Sie wusste das und war überzeugt davon. Es ging ihr besser, seitdem sie nicht mehr in jeder Minute über ihre Beziehung und ihre Probleme nachdachte. Sie mussten beide erst einmal wieder zu sich selber finden.  
Sie hatte bereits damit begonnen und es fühlte sich gut an. Sie hatte angefangen ein wenig zu trainieren und inzwischen wieder Kontakt mit einer Reihe von alten Freunden – und auch mit einigen neuen. Sie lernte, sich wieder zu amüsieren und sie lernte wieder allein zu sein.  
Grade das allein sein viel ihr oft schwer, aber sie begann, sich auch daran zu gewöhnen. Es gehörte zu dem Prozess sich selber neu zu entdecken. Ihre Therapeutin hatte viel Zeit damit verbracht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie genau das tun musste. Sie musste sich wieder in ihrer eigenen Haut wohl fühlen. Und sie arbeitete daran, alleine zu Hause zu sein, ohne die ganze Zeit in einer Ecke zu hocken und sich in miserablen Gedanken und schlimmen Erinnerungen zu verlieren.  
JJ fand, dass sie bedeutende Fortschritte machte. Grade seit der ‚offiziellen' Trennung von Derek.  
Die U-Bahn hielt und riss JJ damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie war froh, dass sie nicht mit dem Auto zu dem Termin gefahren war. Der Verkehr um diese Zeit war mörderisch und das Fahren anstrengend. Und so hatte sie sich in Ruhe mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigen können.  
Sie stieg aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro. Sie brauchte nur wenigen Minuten und atmete tief durch, als sich die Türen des Aufzuges schlossen, der sie hinauf in die Etage der BAU bringen würde.

JJ stand im Eingang zu ihrem Büro und beobachtete ihre Kollegen, allen voran Derek.  
Keiner hatte sie bisher bemerkt.  
Alles sah so normal aus. Es war beinahe, als wäre er nie weg gewesen.  
Und sie konnte nur darüber den Kopf schütteln, dass ihre Gedanken sich noch immer so selbständig machen konnten und versuchten alles zu leugnen, was im vergangen Jahr geschehen war.  
Dann sah Derek plötzlich hoch und ihr war, als würde ihr Herz einen kleinen Moment stehen bleiben. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte nie behauptet, dass sein Anblick nicht ihr Herz noch ein wenig schneller schlagen lassen konnte.  
Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Ex-Verlobter langsam aufstand und auf sie zukam. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, um sich für das kommende Gespräch zu wappnen.  
Dann war er bei ihr und sie standen sich einen Moment wortlos gegenüber, bevor sie ihn sanft am Arm fasste und in ihr Büro zog.  
„Hey," sagte Derek schlicht, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihn ansah.  
„Selber Hey," antwortete sie lächelnd und dann gab sie einfach ihren Gefühlen nach und umarmte ihn.  
Sie freute sich, dass er nicht zusammenzuckte und einen Moment hielten sie sich fest, bevor sie beide einen Schritt zurückgingen.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte JJ und nickte ihm zu, damit er sich setzte.  
„Okay, schätze ich," kam die Antwort und sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Ist ja gut," lachte er leise. „Es ist wirklich alles okay. Ich brauche sicher noch eine Weile, bis mich wieder eingewöhnt habe, aber es geht. Ich helfe im hiesigen Jugendzentrum ein wenig aus. Das lenkt mich ein wenig vom allein sein ab. Und die Kids hier können genauso Hilfe brauchen wie in Chicago."  
„Das freut mich," sagte JJ. „Ich hatte ein wenig Angst, weißt du," fügte sie dann noch hinzu.  
„Angst wovor?" fragte er.  
„Davor, dass wir nicht miteinander umgehen können und uns unwohl miteinander fühlen."  
Er nickte ernst. „Das ging mir nicht anders, JJ."  
„Und?"  
„Ich fühl mich nicht unwohl."  
Und es war JJ, als fiele ihr ein dicker Stein vom Herzen. Sie war es schließlich gewesen, die ihre Beziehung endgültig gebrochen hatte. Und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob es das war, was Derek auch wollte. Bei diesem letzten Gespräch hatte er sie ungläubig angesehen und sie hatte nicht wirklich sagen können, was er empfand. Aber schließlich hatte sie auch genug damit zu tun gehabt, mit ihren eigenen Emotionen fertig zu werden.  
Sie lächelte und das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit kam ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln von ihm zurück.  
„Ich fühle mich auch nicht unwohl," sagte sie. „Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir Freunde sein können. Ich meine, richtige Freunde, nicht nur Arbeitskollegen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen mit dir eine reine Kollegen-Beziehung zu haben. Verstehst du, ich…"  
„Ich versteh schon, JJ," unterbrach er sie. „Und ich denke, wir werden das schon hinkriegen. Und wir haben ja auch noch Spencer als Vermittler, falls es mal nicht gehen sollte."  
„Ja. Also ist alles okay zwischen uns?" Sie konnte nicht anders, als noch einmal zu fragen, als er aufstand und Richtung Tür ging.  
„Alles in Ordnung, JJ," antwortete er.  
Bevor er jedoch die Tür öffnen konnte, hielt sie ihn noch einmal auf.  
„Derek?"  
„Ja?" er drehte sich um und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
Sie schluckte. Bis grade eben war ihr nicht klar, dass sie ihn auf das ansprechen wollte, was ihr schon eine Weile durch den Kopf ging.  
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Nervös rang sie mit den Händen. Das war aktuelle noch schwieriger, als sie gedacht hatte.  
„JJ?" Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen, Derek," fing sie schließlich an zu sprechen. „Es geht um… es geht um unser Baby." Da, jetzt war es raus. Sie hatte es tatsächlich ausgesprochen.  
Er sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Was meinst du denn?" fragte er leise.  
Sie schluckte, holte kurz Luft und erklärte dann, um was sie ihn bitten wollte.  
„Es ist so, Derek. Ich weiß, es ist nichts übrig geblieben, nach meiner Fehlgeburt. Doch ich musste viel an unser Kind denken, habe mir ausgemalt wie es sein würde… Und ich habe mich damit auseinandergesetzt und erfahren, dass es ein Grabfeld gibt, wo so kleine Kinder in einer Sammelbestattung beerdigt werden.(*) Einen Gedenkstein gibt es auch. Und ich…" sie wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir einmal zusammen dorthin gehen. Um Abschied zu nehmen, weißt du. Um eine Kerze anzuzünden…"  
Sie sah ihn an. In seinen Augen standen Tränen und einen Moment wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nichts gesagt. Doch es war ihr wichtig.  
„Ich komme gerne mit," sagte er.  
Sie lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er das sagen würde.  
„Am Wochenende?" fragte sie und er nickte.  
Als er mit einem letzten Blick auf sie die Tür öffnete und zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, sah sie ihm hinterher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Sie würden ihr Leben weiter leben. Jeder für sich. Vielleicht bekamen sie auch irgendwann noch eine zweite Chance. Aber wichtig war, dass sie lebten. Sie hatten überlebt. Und es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da hatte sie gedacht, dass sie nicht überleben konnten, was passiert war. Doch das hatten sie.

Ende

(* Ich weiß nicht, wie es tatsächlich in der USA ist. Ich kann nur für Deutschland sprechen, und selbst hier ist es teilweise noch von Bundesland zu Bundesland unterschiedlich geregelt. Doch hierzulande werden fehlgeborene Kinder (Kinder mit einem Geburtsgewicht unter 500 g) in der Regel in einem Sammelgrab bestattet, meistens alle paar Monate. Oftmals gibt es dazu einen Gottesdienst. So werden auch die kleinsten Kinder würdevoll verabschiedet und als Eltern ist es ein großer Trost, wenn man einen Ort hat, zu dem man gehen kann.)

AN: Meine lieben Leser! Es ist tatsächlich soweit, diese Geschichte ist zu Ende.  
Ich muss sagen, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass diese Geschichte so lang wird, es hat mich manchmal selber erstaunt, welche Richtung alles genommen hat.  
Ich möchte allen ganz herzlich danken, die sie gelesen haben und vielleicht noch lesen werden.  
Ganz besonders natürlich denjenigen, die sich die Zeit genommen, um mir ihre Meinung mitzuteilen und mich damit so sehr unterstützt haben! ! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ‚Gegen die Zeit' ansonsten tatsächlich beendet hätte.  
Also: DANKE!! Ihr wart wirklich toll!!


End file.
